


Luz's Not So Great Luck

by StarGirl11, visionaryScribe



Series: Connected Curses [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bad Parenting, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Blood and Injury, Bullied Luz Noceda, Bullying, Chronic Illness, F/F, Gen, Good Friend Willow Park, Good Girlfriend Amity Blight, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Good Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Gus being a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Luz, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Tsundere Boscha, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Witch Curses, quinceañera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl11/pseuds/StarGirl11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionaryScribe/pseuds/visionaryScribe
Summary: Luz doesn't always have the best luck when it comes to getting caught up in things on the Boiling Isles or even back on Earth. Thankfully she has an array of family and friends to fall back on when her luck keeps running out.Basically 37 chapters of primarily Luz based whump. With a good dose of concerned, protective Eda along for the ride.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: Connected Curses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989874
Comments: 30
Kudos: 269
Collections: Eda and Luz are family, Lilith & Amity as a Family, Whumptober 2020





	1. Ritualistic Blood (Hands Shaking)

**Author's Note:**

> Timing on the various drabbles will vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz's most recent kidnapper isn't after Eda for once. Not that it makes the situation any less concerning.
> 
> Theme: Hands Shaking

A lot of things changed in the aftermath Eda nearly being petrified. However, one thing that became quickly apparent didn't change was the number of people that wanted to get back at Eda. In fact it seemed to have only gotten worse. Probably because they figured an Eda without her magic would be easier to get vengeance on. Something they quickly found out the hard way, couldn't be further from the truth.

However, that difficulty of it didn't stop it at all. And so by the third or fourth time it happened, Luz mostly had their routine down pat. Kidnapped by some random resident, they plan to use her as a trap to lure Eda in; Eda and Lilith show up and give the most recent kidnapper a bad time. One of them frees her, and they usually cause some havoc on the way out. Rinse and repeat as necessary with minimal variation in the meantime. 

If nothing else it was boring in how repetitive and predictive it was. Or at least that's what it had felt like up until Luz's most recent kidnapper decided to break from the mold...

Luz had actually almost been intrigued at first when the most recent kidnapper had said he was more interested in what she could do. Rather than holding her ransom for Eda like everyone before him like the others before him. The only real antagonistic person on the isles before she had run into that had shown interest in her was Belos. 

That intrigue had quickly faded to be replaced with horror and fear when she realized what she was actually being asked to do. Placed in a rather cavernous room and told reproduce a rather large glyph pattern she hadn't come across before. Though the initial unfamiliarity wasn't the concern. It wasn't like she had heard of glyphs before she arrived on the isles after all. The concern came from the fact that it had to be drawn in her own _blood_. 

Luz had of course tried to get out of it. Whatever intrigue she had turned quickly into full-on fear when she realized that they weren't letting her go without the glyph. And would resort to cutting her themselves if they needed to in order to complete their task.

Luz didn't understand what one couldn't do with a blood-based glyph, or any blood-related magic to be honest. Eda had actively discouraged it in the past even if done by accident, something about blood magic having possibly nasty consequences. However, she didn't have a way to self-rescue herself. They were denying her access to regular notebook paper, having already stowed what glyphs she had on her elsewhere, and insistence on this method, she realized she was trapped until Eda and Lilith showed up. 

At this point, Luz wasn't entirely sure how long it had been since she was taken. All she knew was that she was exhausted, hurting, and struggling to draw the remaining part of the glyph at this point. Shaking hands does not make for drawing a giant glyph. And while she didn't want to paint it...well as she had quickly discovered she messed up, she was made to start over. So it was some relief when the head of the group that had snatched her got distracted by some commotion coming from the outside. It had allowed her a moment to breathe and maybe hope Eda and Lilith had finally shown up.

However, that relief was short-lived as the one remaining guard grabbed her roughly. "Hey, if boss-" The remaining guard started. Only to cut off and drop off when he dropped to the floor a moment later unconscious.

Luz perked up a second ater as she caught sight a familiar mane of grey hair. "Eda!" 

Eda didn't waste time with pleasantries. Dropping down to the floor next to Luz, and moving to work on the lock attached to her foot to help prevent any rescue attempts as she talked. "Sorry, that took so long, kiddo. They didn't send the usual ransom note. So we had to get creative to figure out where they had taken you. You alright?"

"That would be because he wasn't after you for some reason." Luz admitted carefully extending out her right arm, which had a long cut across it from where the ringleader had cut her for blood for the glyph.

Eda frowned at that and turned her attention away from the lock confusion evident about the ringleader's intent. This was starting to feel a lot less like the typical circus for some reason to her though it still felt like she was missing a piece of the puzzle. "He wanted my blood for some reason," Luz added as Eda wrapped the arm with some spare cloth before turning her attention back to the lock. "Where's Lilith?"

"Lily's taking care of the head perps while I went ahead to get you free." Eda answered as she undid the lock around her ankle. "You feel up to walking?" Eda asked, helping her up onto her feet. Only to have Luz start swaying in response as soon as she let go. "Well that's a no."

Eda quickly opted to pick Luz up at that point. It wasn't the first time, unfortunately, that they had found themselves in this position. Where Luz hadn't been able to get out on her own. Kidnappers tended to get creative to make sure their form of ransom could just walk off. After the first couple of attempts, kidnappers had wisened up on how to handle Luz. 

However as soon as they were on their feet Eda spotted the pattern on the floor. And it gave her pause as a sense of dread building at the sight of the unfinished glyph. She may never have seen the glyph before tonight but when taking that with the cut, she had a bad feeling about just why Luz had been kidnapped. Not that she was going to let her know that while they were still here. The last thing she needed was to freak Luz out. "Kid, what is that on the floor, do you know?" She asked, wanting to double-check she didn't imagine things. 

Eda could feel Luz's shrug. "Don't know. Well I _know_ it is some sort of weird glyph and that it had to be done carefully. The ringleader was just insistent on how careful I was, but he wouldn't tell me why that was so important. And that it had to be done correctly with no little mishaps." There was a slight pause. "I don't know what it was for. But...it just couldn't be for a good thing. So I was trying to delay until you got here." 

"Yeah I'm getting that impression as well. I _really_ don't like this." Eda said as her eyes narrowed as some pieces of the puzzle started to fall in place. Quietly stowing away the last part of that statement for a lecture on a rainy day. She had bigger concerns at the moment. She was now realizing that she _had_ seen these kind of glyphs or had at least heard about them. A long time ago, when she had first been cursed. She had never expected to run into them again. "Let's get out of here before any more problems show up. They all secured Lily?"

If Luz had more energy, she would have maybe jumped in surprise. She hadn't heard Lilith come up during the conversation. "Yes, all I need now is to report this." She still had some people within the Emperor's Coven who were sympathetic towards her. They were the ones she usually turned to when someone kidnapped Luz. This time would be no different.

"Right, I'm going to get the kid home while you do that report. Though before we go, you might want to take a look at the floor before we leave." Eda said, shifting her weight slightly and settling onto the staff while giving Lilith a moment to check out. 

Lilith frowned at that going back in the direction Eda and Luz had come from. Only to reemerge a moment later looking shaken. "Titan is that-" a nod cut her off from Eda. 

Luz frowned at the reaction, and she was now _really_ wondering what the glyph was actually. "Guys-"

The its nothing that came out of both of their mouths was a little too quick. Luz frowned as the sinking feeling she had when she had initially been given the 'request' came back with full force. Something was off about the glyph though now she was wondering what was setting both of them off. "Guys-"

"It is best we don't discuss that here in case they don't cause." Lilith said, cutting in before Luz could even start the question again. "Its best explained when we are away from here." 

* * *

It wasn't until they were back at The Owl House. And Luz was bandaged up that Eda finally explained what had shaken the two of them. "A demonic summoning spell?" Luz said, face scrunching up slightly in confusion. Still, a bit lost on the supposed weight behind it. "I'm lost. What's the bad thing about this? Well, beyond it being spilled blood."

Eda and Lilith exchanged a glance at that. It was Eda who reluctantly answered the question. "The things is _there's_ not a lot of that kind of spells out there. And the ones that do exist tend to be very...sacrificial in nature."

Luz paled at that thought as she read what Eda wasn't saying. Eda catching on to how much that was panicking her. "But don't worry, we got them all caught, and they won't be a danger to you again." Not if she had anything to say about it. Though they were going to have to start doing something about these repeated kidnappings...

Luz let out a small sigh of relief at that.

"Though there is still the issue of that is supposed to be considered lost and banned knowledge." Lilith said, rubbing her forehead. "How in the world did they even find out about it?"

"Probably the same way I did. Desperate reading." Eda answered. Back when she had first been cursed, she had read a lot of things. Some of which could be classified as questionable in hindsight, but she had been desperate for some help. She had never acted on the knowledge, of course. She wanted nothing to do with that dark of magic. But unfortunately, that didn't mean she could take back knowing its existence. "You might want to check the head honchos background. I'm not trying to excuse what he nearly did. But there may be more of a story there. And just because the danger has passed for now-"

"Doesn't mean it will go away completely." Lilith finished for her seeing where she was going. Standing up and she realized she needed to make a phone call.

Seeing the look on Luz's face, Eda added. "Don't worry, kid. Even if they do get out a second time, I won't let them get you a second time." She couldn't risk that. Things were going to have to change around here, unfortunately.


	2. Exploding Troubles (Explosions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Luz had known someone was going to blow up half the school today. She might never have shown up.
> 
> Theme: Explosions
> 
> Now its own story under the title: The Great Hexside Caper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I should mention, unless I state otherwise the chapters aren't necessarily interconnected. Though that could change. As of right now this one has no relation to chapter 1's drabble.

It was a typical day at school. Well, as normal as you could get when it came to Hexside. Nothing weird had happened so far. Everything seemed fine. So why was it that she couldn't entirely shake this feeling that something was about to happen?

So she turned to one of her classmates to see if they could understand. Celeste frowned when asked though. "I haven't picked up anything that suggested that there might be trouble in the future." She admitted. "Is it just a gut feeling your getting?" 

"At this point, yes," Luz admitted. She had tried looking into what Oracle magic she could do. But so far, everything had come up blank. It was partly why she had turned to Celeste to see if she might have a better idea. Since she had been doing this for considerably longer then she had. "I know gut feelings in terms of 'oracle' magic can be questionable. But I'm having a tough time shaking this one."

Celeste's frown deepened. "Well, probably if it's that much of a problem, it might be worth asking one of the teachers about." 

"Yeah, that's probably best." Luz agreed. However, further investigation would never be able to be completed. Since that was the last thing Luz registered before a loud boom rocked the hall, and everything cut to black. 

* * *

Luz wasn't entirely sure how much longer she regained consciousness. Sitting up, the first thing she noticed was that something was giving a painful protest at the moment, and a painful ringing sound still ringing in her ears though it was starting to fade at least. What had even happened?

Looking around for her bag that contained her glyphs, she spotted it finally partially buried underneath some of the rubble. Grabbing hold of it, she pulled hard. Only to have it slip out from under it, and the excess force caused her to hit some of the other rubble with a painful hiss. This was going to really hurt the next day. But at least she had her glyphs now! Scrambling to her feet and swaying for a brief second before steadying., trying to figure out what to do next. She finally had a chance to survey the rest of the classroom, and she paled. All that was left of the room was rubble. Any signs of her classmate having disappeared behind the rubble that was scattered around the room. Hands tightening around the bag for a moment - was she the only one. No, she couldn't think about that. She needed to get out and get help with only a few glyphs until someone with more potent magic needed to be here. 

Thankfully the doorway, while destroyed, wasn't impassible, and she slipped out and into the hallway. Or at least what remained of it. Taking a right out of the door, she walked down the hall until she hit an impassible wall of rubble. Obviously, whatever had happened had caused the building's wall to partially cave in. Moving around it, she tried to find a weak spot or maybe something easy to move out of the way. But other then a few small holes, she came up empty. She was about to turn and go back down the other way when a familiar voice called out. 

"Luz!" Luz glanced back down the hallway or what remained of it now with the debris strewn about. Catching sight of a rapidly approaching Amity and Willow from the other end of the hall and let out a sigh of relief. "Your alright!" Neither of them were trying to hide their relief at finding her though Willow's might have been more obvious.

"Yeah, I got lucky." Luz admitted trying to shove the image of the destroyed classroom out of her head for a moment and just how close it had been. She could think about how lucky she had been at a later point after they got help. Which speaking of..."What about you guys, are you okay? What happened with Gus?" She asked as her eyes caught sight of the out cold Gus that Willow was carrying piggyback style.

"We're okay. We were both far enough out from the explosion that we didn't get hurt thankfully. Just trapped. Gus, though, was out cold, probably got hit by some debris when the blast happened, but for now, he seems to be okay, at least until we can get him out of here." Amity said as she watched Luz fret for a moment.

Luz let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. What happened anyway?"

"We're not sure." Willow admitted shifting the weight again. "It kind of turned into chaos after the explosion. And we haven't really had much of a chance to talk to anyone. Most people near us were unconscious." Or worse. "And the ones that weren't were just as lost."

"It could be something that one of the potions classes were making. Though that brings up the question of what were they getting up to cause this much damage anyway?" Amity asked, frowning. Explosions and damage from potions gone wrong weren't that uncommon of a problem at Hexside. But this much damage seemed to be way more than usual. 

"It wasn't from a potions class." Luz cut in before Willow could finish. Seeing Willow's eyes starting to narrow at that, she quickly added before Willow could figure out she had been way closer to the blast then she had let on. "Anyway, why it happened isn't really that important?"

"I guess not." Willow reluctantly conceded. "Do you still have any of your glyph papers? Or did they get ripped up in the explosion?"

Luz winced at the reminder that most of her glyph papers had been buried made useless in some form. Thankfully she had managed to salvage a few of them at least. "I have a few glyphs that didn't get destroyed in the explosion. It's not much, though."

"That would have been convenient if it hadn't been damaged." Amity grumbled. Seeing the questioning look from Luz. "Getting out isn't going to be easy. The way we came from was completely collapsed in on itself." And there wasn't much hope that the other end would be in much better shape. 

"And a plant spell would make it easier to shift debris." Luz realized pulling out the few scraps of glyphs she had managed to gather before exiting the classroom. Shuffling through her glyphs just to make sure that there wasn't a plant glyph among them that Willow could use to her advantage. No such luck. She had her other spells, not that she was entirely sure they could do much more help at the moment. "Sorry, guys, turns out the plant glyph is the one I don't have. I would offer to redraw it on one of these. But I'm not sure what would happen."

"And right now isn't the best time to be experimenting." Amity finished realizing where she was going. 

Willow waved off the concern. "It was a long shot anyway." Turning back to Amity. "Looks like we don't have a choice but to move the debris."

"Here, let me take Gus so you can help more." Luz offered moving to take Gus. However, the minute his weight started to transfer to her, it became clear that it was a mistake as she began to see stars. Apparently, she wasn't nearly as fine as she had first thought.

Something that was apparently obvious to the other two. "Luz!" Was the common shout that came from both Willow and Amity as she tried to steady herself. Luz had barely a moment to try and offer some assurance before Willow rapidly moved back in and took Gus's weight back as Luz's vision started to clear again. Though judging by the look on both girls' faces, they weren't surprised by the development. "What happened? Why didn't you say you were hurt?"

"I'm not actually entirely sure what happened." Luz admitted. "I was knocked out when the explosion happened. I thought I was okay." It hadn't sunk in until she had moved in to help with Gus that she had realized that something wasn't quite as right as she thought. 

Amity opened her mouth clearly about to argue that. Before seeming to realize it wasn't the time. "Why didn't you tell us you were hurt, to begin with?" She finally settled on.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Luz admitted reluctantly, rubbing her arm slightly. Honestly, other then some painful bruises, she had thought she had escaped unharmed. Or at least relatively speaking when compared to the rest of her class. "So now, what do we do?"

Any other suggestion that might have been made was stopped by the familiar sound of an owl thrilling. Luz glanced back at the wall just in time to see a small wooden beak poke through a small opening in the wall. Followed by the rest of Owlbert a moment later."Owlbert!" Luz said happily, scooping up the Palisman. Who gave her cheek a nuzzle. If Owlbert was here, then Eda was also. So hopefully, there weren't too far from a way out. 

"Wait if he's here then, Eda-" Willow began only to stop as she saw a familiar glow of an orange spell circle come through the debris. The three of them taking a step back as the debris fell off to the side of the collapsed archway. Revealing Eda along with a couple of healers. 

"She got hit by something before we found her. Not sure what by or where she got hit, though." Amity cut in before Luz could try to lie about her state again.

"Amity!" Luz protested slightly. One of the healers moved to grab her and take her outside, but Luz backed up and said before he could get too close. "Wait. There's something, someone who might need your help more than me. I need to take you to them before we do anything else." 

Eda's lips pursed at that. "Kid-"

"Please-" Luz cut in again tone, almost begging at this point. She couldn't walk away without knowing someone else had looked in on her classmates. Not after the state she had left the room in.

Sensing that she wasn't going to win the argument, or at least not easily. Eda exchanged a glance with the remaining healer before sighing. "If you show us, then will you let him look you over kid?"

"Of course." Luz nodded and with the agreement in place. Luz lead them back the way she came, and to her oracle homeroom. Stopping just outside the broken doorway. Where you could see just how bad the impact of the blast was. "Titan." Eda swore under her breath. Turning her attention away from the room as the healer hurried past and back to Luz. "How did you know about this?"

"I was here when the explosion happened." Luz explained, missing the sharp intake of breath at the comment. Diverting her eyes away from the scene and towards Eda, she asked. "Can we please get out of here? I can't stand being here much longer." The last part was said, almost inaudibly.

Eda had been about to protest since it had been against the original terms. But one look at Luz's face was enough to stop that. "Yeah, let's get you out of here and have a healer check you out."

Emerging into the sun a little while later brought much-needed relief to Luz. Along with exhaustion as the adrenaline started to wear off. Finally, safe from the building and away from any more danger, what had happened was beginning to hit. The adrenaline from earlier finally began to fade. So it didn't take too long before she passed out into Eda's arms. 

* * *

The next time Luz came to, she was back at The Owl House and bandaged. King was the first to greet her. Nearly tackling hugging her only to get a slight wince in response as he hit a sensitive bruise. King squeaked. "Sorry!"

Luz gave a small reassuring smile. "It's okay."

"I did tell you to be careful with the kid when she woke up." Eda said as she came over from the kitchen. Tone only slightly scolding more seemingly relieved than anything. 

"Yeah, I know, sorry." King said, addressing the later part to Luz.

"It's okay. You just bumped up against a bruise." Luz reassured him. 

"Probably more than a bruise." Eda muttered to herself. 

Luz didn't respond to that though she wondered what they had found once a healer had gotten to her. Right now, she had another question after the day's events. "How's Gus?"

"Kid will be fine. He just took a nasty blow to the head. Nothing a good healer can't fix. He'll be back to his normal self in no time at all." Eda assured her. Luz let out a sigh of relief at that. "What about you, kid? How are you doing? You were in pretty rough shape when the healers got to you. Gave us a right scare when you passed out like that"

Luz winced slightly at the reminder of her near brush with death. "I'm tired, and hurting a bit but otherwise feeling much better. Sorry for scaring you." Luz assured her. It still hurt a bit but not nearly as bad when they had been trying to make their way out of the wreckage—speaking of which. What happened anyway? Where did that explosion come from?" Luz asked after Eda had finally pulled back. 

"They're still trying to figure that out." Eda reluctantly admitted. "Or they were when we left. I figure Bump will call some sort of meeting about what happened once he has more details." Luz caught onto what Eda left out. It didn't appear to be an accident of some sort. 

"How longs is school going to be out anyway?" Luz asked, trying to get her mind off of what had happened for just a moment. Damage repair like that had to take a while, right?

"Probably, the school building will be back to normal by the end of the week." Eda admitted. Seeing Luz's shocked face, she chuckled weakly. "Magic remember? With the right favors and the right knowledge, even repairing damage like that shouldn't take too long." Her voice took a more stern and serious one. "Though you won't be going back for a bit now. The healers were pretty explicit; you take it easy for a bit. You got really lucky that you weren't worse off from what happened."

Luz flinched at that. Knowing Eda hadn't meant to bring up what she had seen in the classroom before she had escaped. But it still hurt none the less. "I know." She quietly admitted. "I was talking to Celeste right when the explosion happened. When I came too she was trapped under a pile of rubble." Luz stopped there still not entirely ready to say dead, even if she fully realized that many of her fellow Oracle track students were now dead. It had been sheer luck she hadn't been one of them. 

Eda caught onto the self-deprecation before she even said anything. "Hey, don't you dare try to blame yourself for not saving more. You did all you could by helping us find those other kids, and that was quite remarkable, to begin with. Without you, a lot more would have died. It sucks, it really does, but you got to remember  _ you can't save everyone." _

Luz tried to pull her knees to her chest before thinking better of it with her injuries. "It's just hard. I mean, I was literally talking to Celeste right before this happened. Now she's-" Luz cut herself off, finding herself unable to finish that sentence hands shaking, not even realizing that tears had started to fall.

"I'm so sorry, kid." Eda finally said after a moment. Not entirely sure what to add. Death was never easy on anyone—especially someone Luz's age. 

Some part of her was breaking at the fact it had been her kid that had not only nearly died. But had woken alone surrounded by dead bodies, she could only imagine what that must have felt like. She would count every blessing that Luz was alive. But at the same time, she hated seeing Luz hurting so much from surviving almost by chance. Pulling her into a hug, she did say. "I wish I could make all of what happened go away."

"Thanks, Eda." Luz said, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. I am going to try and aim for daily. But with RL stuff I'm not going to guarantee it. 
> 
> In case anyone's wondering, Celeste is the crescent shaped girl seen as a minor character in a few episodes.
> 
> Anyway's please review or comment! I love feedback. Even if its just something simple.


	3. Delirious Fears (Delirium)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If experience had taught Luz anything. It was that the minute her illness showed itself people suddenly lost interest to her. So it was extremely important that Eda not ever find out she was sick. Of course Lilith and a fever had completely other plans.
> 
> Theme: Delirium
> 
> Please, please, please read the notes before starting. There is at least one important thing to keep in mind with the drabble verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are several things to note about this chapter that are important.
> 
> 1\. This is probably going to be modified later and incorporated into an AU I'm writing.  
> 2\. I bring this up for a reason. In the planned AU, Luz has been an orphan for a good 4 or 5 years now. Yes Camilia is full on dead here. Which is important to remember when we get to certain points of the chapter. Are not a result of Camilia (who I have eh feelings towards right now in the cannon, killing her was more of a means of plot convenience then anything else. It was this or write her in a way that might turn out to be extremely OOC as the series progresses. So sorry Camilia.) but as a result of being bounced around after her mother's death before arriving on the Isles.  
> 3\. Camilia being dead isn't the only difference between the cannon. It's just the one I wanted to address right off the bat. Some of these are shown in here. Some are hinted at.  
> 4\. Lilith is still head of the coven for the record since I have a feeling that will be a question. She just has some alternate duties involving kids she pupils at Hexside in here. And that's partly why its hinted at in here that she's in more contact with Eda then in cannon.
> 
> Also just a reminder: not all the drabbles are interconnected. Just because this drabble connects back to a much larger AU. Doesn't mean all of them will. Now is this the last time the this one will pop up? No. Its coming back again for a later day. But so far these two are the only planned ones connected to that AU. That could change since I decide what I'm doing with the theme on the fly. 
> 
> This also might not be the last bigger AU I'm planning to pop in either. There's currently three in various stages of planning. Two of which are more fleshed out then the third. This is just one of them.

When Luz woke up that morning, she could already tell it was going to be one of 'those' days. Waking up with up already feeling a bit tired and sore was never a prelude to a good day. However, she just pushed it aside with plans to deal with any issues whenever she got done with the potion deliveries. She had only been at The Owl House for a couple of weeks at this point. And the last thing she wanted was to give Eda a reason to end the apprenticeship and send her back to the human realm.

Luz had been dreading this day for a while. She knew from experience how things usually went once this little detail came to the surface. She knew how it usually ended. She just hoped she could prove to Eda that her problem wouldn't stop her entirely and wouldn't be made to leave once the most recent flare finally subsided.

To her relief, the morning rounds of deliveries had gone rather well. Though as she settled down onto a bench around midday to catch a snack and run through and see how many more deliveries she had left. Luz could tell things were starting to catch up with her. Going through the list, though, she could see she had only a few more deliveries left. And then she could go back to the house and crash until dinner. 

The next house, though, brought a surprise and a detour. As she hadn't been expecting to see Lilith answering the door. She wasn't even aware Lilith ordered potions from Eda. "Ah, Luz. I wasn't aware you had taken over for my sister's deliveries." Lilith said as she took the bag from Luz containing her own potions.

"Yeah, Eda has me helping out during the week when we're not running that stand of hers. Since I can't exactly brew anything yet since Eda hasn't started that yet. I'm just the delivery girl." Luz said, shifting slightly, waiting to be dismissed. Wanting out before Lilith realized something might be awry. While the other people she had delivered for she hadn't run into enough to know that she was off today. After a fair number of encounters with Lilith, she wouldn't be shocked if she realized something was off.

"And how's that been working out today?" Lilith said, giving her a once over. 

That confirmed to Luz that she wasn't as good at putting on a front as she had been thinking. And started to look for an exit out of the conversation. She had no clue what Lilith might tell Eda. But anything that risked the apprenticeship needed to be taken care of quickly. "Its been going fine. I just got a few more deliveries left, so I probably should get going." Luz said, adjusting her handle on the bigger bag containing all of the customers' potions that she still had to deliver. Only to have the bag slip and start to fall only for Lilith to catch it with some magic.

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Lilith said as she lowered the bag to the floor now frowning. Her skepticism showing clear and through now and dropping any pretense at the moment. 

"I'm _f_ _ine, really."_ Luz said with a nervous laugh. "But I should probably should get going. Eda still has a few people waiting on their deliveries after all." Luz said, moving to pick up the bag again, trying to think up an excuse to get out of there. She had a distinct feeling that if she stuck around too long, Lilith would catch on to her being sick. If she hadn't already, that was. 

"Surely a few minutes to have some tea won't annoy her other customers too much?" Lilith reasoned putting her hand over Luz's to stop her from completely picking it up. Now trying again to dissuade the girl from leaving. She didn't know much about humans, but she did know a decent amount about children. Especially ones with questionable backgrounds like her and Eda had discussed the possibility of Luz having. And she could tell Luz was trying very hard to hide she was falling ill. Though the exact reason as to why was still unclear.

Luz hesitated, finding it harder to say no a second time. Tea did sound nice right now with her slightly scratchy throat. And Eda couldn't be too mad as long as she got the rest of the deliveries done before the end of the day, right? "I guess a short stop wouldn't be too bad." Luz agreed and slipped through the door and past Lilith. 

* * *

By the time Eda had arrived summoned by Lilith's own Palisman, Luz had fallen asleep on the couch, tea long forgotten. One of Lilith's potions having meant to simply relax and hopefully bring the fever down, having instead knocked the young girl out. 

Eda shook her head at the question of if she had realized Luz was sick when she left in the morning. "She did seem to be moving a bit slower this morning. But I didn't realize she was getting sick. If I had, I would have kept her home." Glancing back at the sleeping form of Luz. "Why didn't she say anything?" The last part was directed more at herself then at Lilith. It was bothering her that Luz hadn't given any indication that she was off today. And it was bothering her that she had missed the early signs.

"I think she might have been fearing if she showed some sort of weakness that you might end the apprenticeship," Lilith admitted remembering a comment Luz had made prior to the potion kicking in. Sharing the conclusion she had drawn based on Luz's earlier actions. "I had to basically talk her into staying until the potion kicked in and made the call. Sometimes children who are removed from unpleasant backgrounds feel they have to prove themselves or they will be taken from that new place of safety. I've seen it with a few of my kids. Without either of us knowing more about Luz I can't say that's what happened for sure. But it is a _strong_ possibility I believe."

Eda scowled at that. "I wouldn't have cut it off, and even if it wasn't panning out I wouldn't have made her leave. First off, the kid can't control when she gets sick. Second, I've gotten too invested in trying to figure this out at this point to stop." Though now, she was wondering where the idea had come from. It must have had something to deal with what Luz went through before she stumbled through the portal two weeks ago. But without knowing much beyond the basics, she could only guess why Luz would automatically assume the worse. Just how bad the situation had been, that The Owl House had become her place of 'safety' like Lily had mentioned. Though what bothered her most was maybe the idea of just how many times had someone walked out of her life for uncontrollable reasons that it had become her go-to assumption?

Lilith nodded at that. "Yes, I tried to point with her. However, she was particularly stubborn in her belief in the contrary." Lilith paused for a moment. "Before she fell asleep she wasn't making that much sense. But I thought I heard her mumbling something along the lines of being invested hasn't stopped people from backing out on her before." 

Eda massaged her forehead, wondering for a moment where Luz had gotten that idea stuck in her head before it occurred to her. "Must have something to do with life on Earth again." Things would be so much simpler, and they would be able to cut these issues off at the head. If Luz would be willing to talk for once _before_ they sprang up. 

* * *

Luz had stayed asleep for the ride back. Only finally waking up again after she was back on the couch at The Owl House. Though it became apparent rather quickly that while she was technically awake she wasn't really entirely conscious arguably. Most of what was being said didn't make much sense to Eda as the girl nervously alternating between Spanish and English. The few phrases Eda did catch seeming to be an alteration between apologizing and pleading not to be made to leave.

Eda had been moving to grab another potion when Luz had grabbed a handful of dress to stop her. Turning her full attention back to Luz just in time to catch her say. "-please don't make me go."

Eda knew it was mainly the fever talking at this point but it didn't make her heart break any less at the amount of fear she could hear in the girl's voice. Settling back onto the couch. As King went to get the potion, she started running a hand through Luz's hair. "Its alright, kid, you don't need to go anywhere unless you absolutely want to." Knowing the assurances would be most likely lost on the delirious Luz. "I'm not going to kick you out for being sick."

It seemed like the more she found out about Luz, the more questions she had. What had happened before that Luz apparently had come to associate any possible weakness, even that of a cold, as a means of possibly being abandoned? Who had messed up her kid that the fear of not following through with her tasks was overriding everything else? Better yet, who was messed up enough to apparently toss a kid out when they were sick?

"Oh, kid, I wish you had found the door sooner." Eda said quietly, running a hand over Luz's cheek as the girl started to drift off again. Part of her just wanting to stay here and assure Luz until she got the point that she wouldn't have to go away. Another part of her infuriated and wanting to open the portal door to find the people that had hurt Luz in the first place. It wasn't the first time she wanted to go bang heads over a comment Luz had made or let slip over life back on Earth. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. Though it didn't exactly make it any better. 

* * *

Eda had put Luz to bed a few hours later before calling it a night herself. Only to be woken up in the middle of the night by the familiar glowing eyes of King standing next to the nest. "Something wrong?" She asked, sitting up slightly. 

"Luz is trying to get up and start doing things again." King explained. "I tried to get her to stop since she's sick, and ya know its the middle of the night, but she's still not listening to me." King paused for a moment before adding. "It almost looks like she's packing to go somewhere."

Eda frowned at that. Some part of her not surprised considering the delirious mumurings of earlier that afternoon. Before slipping out of the nest and following King back to Luz's room. Stopping in the doorway watching Luz for a moment as she realized King was right about the odd packing. "Kid, why are you packing?" Had she actually changed her mind about wanting to stay on the Isles? Or was this the fever spiking again?

Luz didn't really fully respond but mumbled something. Eda caught didn't catch the entire thing. But did catch the important ones, packing, force, and leave. And considering the earlier delirious comments, she was pretty sure what Luz was now mumbling about. "Kid, stop for a second and answer me this. Have I ever made you think I wanted you to leave?"

That seemed to catch Luz off guard as she stopped for a moment before shaking her head. Well, at least Luz was conscious enough to realize that as Eda tried to reason again. "Right because, like I said, kid, I'm not making you leave unless _you_ want to. Though considering its the middle of the night. it might be best to wait a few hours if you actually do want to go back to Earth."

Luz fell quiet for a moment as King scurried back with another potion she asked. "But what if you change your mind?"

Eda frowned at that, wondering why Luz seemed so scared or convinced that was going to happen. They were going to be having a long talk about this when this was all over that was for sure. "Kid, I seriously doubt anything you could do at this point could cause that," Eda said as she handed the potion to Luz, who stood there holding it for a minute. "However, for now, it's best we talk about this more when your feeling better. You're not thinking straight with your fever." She pointed at the bottle Luz was still holding pointedly. "Which can happen sooner if you take your meds."

Luz would have maybe flushed more if possible but settled for a nod. With a quiet. "Thanks, Eda." Before downing the potion.

Eda was not entirely surprised when Luz fell back to sleep almost as soon as the potion took effect. She scooped up Luz in her arms before turning to King. "I'm moving her up to my room so I can keep an eye on her. And make sure she doesn't try to make any more nighttime escapades." Eda explained. After this happening for a second time, she didn't trust Luz to not pull it a third time in her current state. At least in her room, she could more easily stop it. "Your welcome to come along if you want."

Settling into the nest was easy enough since it was already big, due to it partly being made for her curse form. And King soon joined Luz in sleep land. Eda, though, found sleep wasn't coming to her nearly as easy. The events of the past day were troubling, to say the least. She couldn't let this one slide this time. She needed answers from Luz once she was recovered. That was for sure.

* * *

It was a couple of long days before Luz's fever broke. And Luz was well enough to have the conversation about why she had kept trying to leave anytime the potion started to wear off. 

Luz wasn't entirely sure where to start. The backing out of a family that had wanted to adopt her in the past. The strange flares that no one could explain. Unfortunately, the fact that she had to learn over the last few years that she really couldn't trust much of anyone with anyone. Let alone the basic facts about what she was like on a 'bad day,' let alone several of them in a row like she just had? "I'm not sure where to start, honestly. It's complicated." Luz finally settled on. 

"Then try to uncomplicate it." Eda said, crossing her arms. Noticing a small flinch from Luz at that, she sighed. "Kid, I'm still not mad at you, just concerned. And I can't help you if you won't tell me anything that's going on. You don't have to tell me everything. Just enough so that I can understand what's going on." 

Luz at first hesitated. Since if she started, she would probably have to tell everything to explain it. But as much as she didn't want to talk about it, Eda did deserve an explanation of sort. And well, it wasn't like she had anything to lose at this point. Opening her mouth, she finally started talking about all of it, the accident, her illness, the near adoptions, just about everything that had been the past few years. Everything that had lead to the bench in the park she had been sitting on before she had fled through the portal to escape the rain. Luz wasn't entirely sure how long she talked for, but there was an eery quiet afterward, which she finally broke. "If you changed your mind about me leaving after all of that, I understand." It wouldn't be the first time either.

"What-why would I-" Eda cut herself off mid-sentence as she remembered what Luz had just told her. Most people distanced themselves as soon as they found out about the illness. Including people she had thought she could trust. "Right, don't answer that." Eda said a moment later. Of course, Luz would assume the worst. Since by her own admission, that's where her current track record heavily leaned. "Kid, I meant what I said when you were sick, and that didn't change." In fact, arguably, she was even more firm in that stance after that long story. "As long as you want to stay here, your welcome too. Why do you keep thinking that I'm going to toss you out anyway?"

"Because no one ever wants the weird broken kid." Luz quietly admitted after a moment. The two things were _always_ too much for people to handle. It was why she had tried and failed to tone down some of her quirks. One was apparently one thing. But two? Was just simply too much. Or at least that's what she had remembered one set of almost parents saying at one point. 

"But I do." Eda's voice broke Luz out of her self-deprecating train of thought. Looking up at her, startled. "Kid, do you think I just take in any kid with a pity story from off the street? If I did that, this place would probably be packed. I wouldn't have taken you in if I wasn't prepared to deal with anything that came along with it. I'm not going to kick you out just because there were some unexpected surprises. Especially since, among other things, it would make me a huge hypocrite." 

After all, she had hidden her own curse after all from Luz and King. She may have wished Luz had told her sooner. But at the same time, she did understand the element of fear that came with those kinds of actions. 

Eda was a bit surprised when she suddenly found herself being wrapped around in the 'parallel-arm' thing. Before relaxing slightly and returning the gesture. She may not always get it, but she did understand whatever it was, was important to Luz. And she needed it right now for whatever reason. Finally, after Luz pulled back, she asked. "So you don't know what caused it huh?"

Luz shook her head. "No, it's just been something I've had to deal with since the accident. Getting into someone who could maybe help me back home has been _difficult_."

"Yeah, I bet." Eda said with a frown. "Well, I can't say how much will change here. Since your a human in the Demon Realm. But we can at least try and see if we can find someone to help you if you want."

Luz lit up at the prospect. "Really?" At Eda's nod, she smiled and hugged again against Eda's protest this time. "Thank you so much."

Eda hid a small smile at that though it was mask rather quickly. "Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go upstairs for now? You're still off from delivery rounds for another day. I don't want you getting sick again from pushing too soon. For one, I'm sure Lily would have my head if I sent you out too soon to make deliveries." Luz winced at the reminder of the first day of being ill. "Anyways, I'm sure you can find something to do while I make some calls." 

Eda tapped her arm for a moment, thinking on what to do next as Luz headed back upstairs to her room. She wanted really to get some help for Luz, but she wasn't sure where to start honestly. Over the years she had just learned to live with the curse on her own for a while now. But just because she did that didn't mean Luz had to necessarily. Though there was the problem of not knowing how to get Luz some help. Maybe the Parks or Morton might know someone that could help out? It was worth a shot at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Please leave a review. Possible feedback on the verse would be great. See ya around for the next chapter.
> 
> On a different note. If you ever want a hint at what might be coming. If I need to add new tags for the fic, I'll usually update them as soon as I figure out what the chapter is going to feature. For example, yesterday I updated the tags to reflect 'Minor Character Death' before posting. Though again that only works if there's a new tag I haven't featured yet.


	4. Hiding from The Boogeyman (Hiding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a kid Luz had gotten very good at hiding from her parents. By the time she arrived on the Isles the old habit had faded into obscurity. However one potions accident later and it all comes flooding back.
> 
> Theme: Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer due to the length. And deciding I wanted to use an alt prompt. Since the original prompt was going to end up being way to similar on back to back days.
> 
> I know I missed a day. Things happened and I got busy. I only really got rolling with this one right before I ended up falling asleep thanks to a migraine combined with exhaustion. So I couldn't edit or finish writing it without it coming out poorly. Hopefully the longer length will make up for the missed date.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback with the last chapter. I am going forward with it. I'm not entirely sure when posting will start though. At the latest probably mid-next month would be my guess after I finish the Whump. But I might get to a posting point before then.
> 
> Also just in case its not obvious this one in no way ties back to 3's AU. Once 3 is fully fledged out it will be posted as its own separate story.

Chapter 4 

Hiding From the Boogeyman 

When Eda had been called to Hexside to talk about something that had happened in one of Luz's classes. A dozen scenarios had run amock in her head. However, not one of them was the one she ended up facing. As she stared at the face very much younger Luz, then the one that had left home this morning. "What happened?" Eda asked, finally tearing her eyes away from Luz for a moment to question Bump on just what exactly had happened.

"That's what we are still trying to figure out, actually." Bump admitted with some reluctance. "We know there was an incident in one of her potions classes. And it resulted in her becoming well this. But we're unsure as to why it happened."

"None of the other kids transformed into small children?" Eda asked, raising an eyebrow. Wondering how it was just their luck that Luz was the one that got hit a potion that decided to de-aged her instead of doing whatever its original intention was.

Bump shook his head at the question. So most likely, it had something to deal with Luz being a human, then Eda realized. Well, something like this was probably bound to happen sooner than later. Though now, she was wondering how she was going to explain this to Camila. At least Luz hadn't gotten hurt in the accident. "Alright, kid, let's get you back to the house." A frown went over her face for a second when she thought she saw Luz shrink back at that. But any hint of trouble was gone as quickly as it had come.

* * *

Initially, Eda really hadn't many complaints about the temporary situation. As she was finding out, Luz was just as adorable as a small child as she could be as a teenager watching her play and interact with King and Hooty. 

However, after a day or so with young Luz, the amusement was starting to fade. And she was tempted to pull Camila over again the next time she had off from work. Since the behaviors were starting to become more than a bit concerning about what things had been like for Luz when she had been about this age. Since she discovered rather quickly, the child had a perpetuity to hide whenever Eda showed any intense emotion. 

Teenage Luz hadn't been without her issues. Her tendency to hide in her cat hoody when she got nervous or was possibly scheming was one of them. And maybe this was a prelude to that same behavior. Though it did make Eda wonder why Luz had developed it in the first place. 

However, when Willow and Gus came over to visit. Having been invited when some part of Eda hoping that Luz would recognize the two enough to finally relax for the first time in days. It brought up a new troubling aspect of the wanting to hide, most notably the fact Luz seemed to be a lot keener to learn about Gus' illusions then any of them had expected. Sure, teenage Luz had certainly been interested to see if she could use illusion magic. However, this seemed almost different in nature, more concerning definitely. As she seemed to skip over the plant magic and went straight to the illusion magic.

"Wow, can I do that?" Luz asked, directing her attention from Gus's illusion for a moment and directed the question at Eda. Who up until that point had just been watching.

"Er, well, if you can, we haven't been able to figure out how to yet," Eda admitted. Some of the other tracks at Hexside Luz still didn't have quite the same grasp as she did others. Abominations and illusion so far had proven trickier than others like beast keeping and potions. Not that it had stopped teenage Luz from trying to find glyphs to do her own version of the magic. "I'm sure there's a way to do it. We can always try looking again later."

Eda was briefly surprised by how disappointed Luz was looking at that. Adding that to the growing list of concerning things to her, why was the kid so insistent on learning illusion magic? She really did need to try and talk to Camila about this. If she could get a straight answer out of her. Maybe a truth potion was in order...

Looking back at the group. It looked like she wasn't the only one with concerns. If the frown on Willow's face was anything to go by. "Eda-"

Eda cut her off. "Let's talk in the kitchen." She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to have this talk in earshot of Luz yet. "Can you two stay out of trouble for ten minutes?" Eda asked, directing the question towards Luz and Gus. Though Luz was still too entranced by the illusion to pay her much, Gus gave her a quick nod.

* * *

"So you noticed something is up too, huh?" Eda asked as they settled into the kitchen area out of earshot of Luz.

"Kind of hard to miss," Willow said with a frown. "Do you know why she's acting this way?"

Eda shook her head. "Not really, unfortunately. Luz, the one we know, only occasionally talked about her childhood. And it was usually from when she was slightly older than this." Something that seemed intentional now looking back. "When she did talk about it, though, there was never a mention of any real problems."

There was a piece of the puzzle here she wasn't seeing yet. And it was driving her nuts. What was it about Luz's history that was missing that made it all come together?

"She never said anything to us either. She's mentioned problems with classmates before though something about this seems different." Willow noted. "I don't really understand the hyper fixation on illusions, though."

Eda, unfortunately, had already pretty much figured that part out. And she didn't like what it meant. "She wants to have a more efficeint way to hide, I think. I've had to coax her out of a closet what feels like half a dozen times now. The kid seems to think its the best place to go to be safe for some reason. Since it always happens after when she misinterpreted a comment I made as anger towards her." Eda said.

Today instead of hopefully assuring Luz, the situation had caused more concerns for Eda. She had thought that the kid tended to hide whenever anyone older then her got too emotional. This was why looking back, maybe inviting the older kids over had been questionable even if she had good intentions to begin with. But the interaction with Willow and Gus had just disproved that. Luz was apparently mainly scared of adults. 

It was becoming evident that no matter how much she would rather not bring Camila in right away with her new concerns. Worrying that it might just make the situation worse if Camila was at the center of it in the worst way possible. She probably wouldn't be able to get away with it. She needed to know what had changed that Luz wasn't nearly as fearful as a teenager. However, that also meant bringing Camila in. And without more info...she was worried that might make things worse. 

* * *

For a bit, it seemed like things almost settled down. Luz almost seemed to think that Willow and Gus were okay with her that she was safe. Or whatever the concern kid Luz had with Eda was. However, that sense of security didn't last very long. As she soon found herself kneeling in front of one of the closets trying to coax a reluctant Luz out of it yet again. The only responses so far being muttered phrases that Eda hadn't been able to make high nor hare of so far. "Kid, I can't understand you when your mumbling into your shirt like that," Eda said, a bit of exasperation coming through despite her intentions to not do anything that might scare the kid off.

"I want Aunty Camila." Luz finally raised her head enough to be heard clearly.

Eda blinked in surprise a couple of times. Aunty? Well, that was a new piece of information neither of the Nocedas had mentioned before. Luz had always referred to Camila as mami. Though it did possibly answer a couple of her questions. 

Eda hated to admit it. She still didn't want to bring Camila in, but it could possibly point to another source for Luz's problems. Camila being Luz's aunt, originally did maybe give some answers to the questions that had bothered her for the past several days. And did provide some relief. Since it seemed entirely possible, she had been drawing the wrong conclusions about what had happened since the accident had occurred. She just hoped she was making the right decision by doing this. 

* * *

Eda hung back from the closet, watching carefully as Camila tried to coax Luz out of it. Carefully watching as some part of her wondered again when the counter potion would be done. Only glancing over at the duo when she heard the tail end of Camila mentioning something about being on the Boiling Isles. 

For a moment, Eda saw a flash of surprise and excitement flash across Luz's face before the nervous, worried mask went right back on. Though it was annoying to see leave as quickly as it had come. It was a bit assuring to see a bit of the Luz she had grown to care for in the past two months. Curiosity started to peak again as she heard Luz ask. "But what if he somehow manages to find me?" 

"He doesn't even know this place exists, Mija. And if he did, he would have a hard time getting past Eda." Camila motioned back at her. 

Eda may not really know the 'he' either Luz or Camila talked about, but that wasn't entirely going to stop her. "Yeah, he'll find it hard to get past the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles," Eda said with a twirl of the staff. "If Emperor's Coven guards can't get to me. Neither can he get to you or me."

Camila gave her a grateful smile at that before turning her full attention to Luz. "See. He'll have a hard time getting to you. You don't need to hide in the closet here, Mija. Your safe, and I'm safe." Seeing Luz continue to hesitate, she added. "And remember what I told you before."

Eda was left briefly wondering for a moment what that statement was. As she saw the young Luz relax slightly for a moment. And finally, with a bit more coaxing, exited the closet.

* * *

Luz had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room a little while later, leaving just Camila and Eda to talk in the kitchen. "Thanks for coming when I called," Eda said, starting to relax slightly now that it was looking more likely some of her assumptions had been mistakes she had made. 

Camila waved it off. "It wasn't a problem. I'll always make time for her. Besides, someone needed to coax her out before she decided that it was safest to stay there before you could administer the counter potion." Camila admitted. Causing Eda to frown, but before she could question the statement further, Camila started again. "So, you must have some questions about Luz's behavior since she got de-aged."

That was maybe downplaying it, Eda mentally noted before saying out loud. "Yeah, the hiding in closets behavior and a suddenly developed interest in illusion magic that wasn't there before is a bit eye browsing raising I gotta admit." But then again, she was assuming that wasn't normal behavior. 

Camila let out a sigh before glancing back at the sleeping form of Luz on the couch. "Yeah, she used to do that a lot more when she was younger." Camila paused for a moment, seeming to be considering her next words before starting again. "Luz is actually my niece. I adopted her when she was six after it became apparent that my sister and her husband weren't fit to be raising her."

Eda felt several puzzle pieces click together at once at that statement. Suddenly a lot of things that hadn't made sense before were cast in a new light. "She was _abused_." She said more than questioned cut herself off before she got started on an angry tangent that could wake up the kid and scare her all over again. Camila's nod was the confirmation she needed to that question. "How bad was it?"

Camila seemed to hesitate to answer that, and right about as Eda was going to push for more details, she finally answered. "I found out when I did because she landed in the hospital I was working at at the time." She glanced over at Luz, a guilty expression coming over her. Ignoring the sharp intake from Eda as she continued. "I knew things weren't perfect at my sister's place. But until that moment, I didn't realize how bad it was. It wasn't until I had an emotional child pleading not to send her back that I realized how bad things I had let things get." 

It was something she still beats herself up about not realizing sooner. If she had, she would have applied for emergency custody much sooner. As it was, she wished she had used more of her own common sense to realize Luz needed to be separated from her parents before she had ever landed in the ER.

Eda's first inclination was to rage against Luz's apparent birth parents and maybe a tiny bit against Camila for not getting the kid out sooner. But judging by Camila's face, the woman was already beating herself up enough about not stepping in sooner. So she decided to bypass that entirely. "So, I'm guessing the closet activity goes back to how things were with her birth parents?" Eda guessed. Camila nodded her head at the question. Well, that explained the illusion thing as well. Probably Luz had been looking for another way to hide from her parents. "So then what's the best thing to do if she decides to retreat to the closet again?" 

"The best way to do things tended to vary a bit. Sometimes she could be talked out like today. Usually, when she was feeling a bit brave." Camila gave a sad smile at that. "Sometimes, it was just easier to sit with her until she felt ready. Just be patient, and she should come around rather quickly." 

* * *

Despite Camila's repeated assurances to Luz, she was safe at The Owl House before leaving at the end of the day. The issues didn't go away immediately. As became apparent a couple of days later. When Eda got an unexpected surprise. 

When Luz had gone missing again, Eda had fallen into the usual routine of checking the closets. Only to this time to find them seemingly empty. Which meant one of two things, one, Luz had somehow finally figured out the glyph aspect to illusion magic. Or two she had run off into the woods. At least narrowing it down should be pretty quick before Luz put herself into some kind of danger. "King, wake up. I need your help. Luz has gone missing." She nudged the sleeping demon from his slumber.

"She's not in the house?" King stretched a bit, sitting up. "I don't remember hearing her go out the front door while you were working on potions."

"And you were also taking a nap and could have just as easily missed her." Eda counterpointed. "Look, just help me find her. I'm worried she might have wandered off into the woods. And without ready access to glyphs, I'm worried she might get lost or worse hurt somehow if she bumps into the wrong 'neighbors.' You have a better nose for tracking then I do. So you are the best one to locate her." 

King only gave a slight grumble of protest. Though it was more of a front than anything. Since they both knew how much of a soft spot he had developed for their Luz, and by extension, kid Luz. 

Eda was only mildly surprised when King ended up leading them back to the same closet from the other day. Tapping something in front of him that she had thought was air at first. But a soft meep confirmed the presence of Luz. So Luz had apparently figured out how to work an illusion glyph. Though the fact she hadn't said anything was a bit concerning. "You alright, kid?"

When Luz tried to ignore that question, Eda let out a small sigh. "Kid, I know you're there. I'm not mad." Actually, she was rather impressed kid Luz had managed to figure out the illusion glyph. She must have really wanted it so she could hide from her birth parents after she went back home. "Actually, I'm rather proud. Just because it's done differently doesn't make it easier if observing your older self has shown me anything." 

There was a beat of silence for a moment before a shy admission came from Luz. "It actually took a few tries to get right." 

That wasn't too much of a surprise considering the more complex magics seemed to be more finicky. Still, the fact kid Luz had managed it at all was an impressive feat. She just hoped Luz realized that. "So, do you feel okay enough to drop the magic? Or do you want to stay like that for a bit longer?"

Eda could hear Luz's feet shuffling for a second. "I actually don't know how to undo it." Luz's voice said a moment later. And while she couldn't see her face, Eda could hear the embarrassment in her tone in having got herself stuck like that.

"Well, that's easy enough to fix," Eda said, summoning Owlbert into her hand. A small spell circle later, and Luz was standing in front of her like usual.

"Sorry for causing any trouble Ms. Eda." Luz said. "I didn't realize I was going to get stuck like that."

Eda waved off the apology. "Nah, don't worry about it. I've had to help your teenage self out of trouble caused by her magic in the past. I've come to learn to expect it." At least nothing had got damaged this time.

"Also, I got to say good job on figuring out the glyph as quickly as you did. Even when your older stuff has found it in the past, it sometimes took her a bit to get it right." Eda praised Luz for a moment. She may not have been happy why Luz had tried to figure out the illusion glyph. But that didn't change the pride she was feeling. 

Even as she felt terrible that this was coming now with a warning. Something to keep in mind if she remembered any of this by the time she got back to her normal self. One she hated to give but had to none the less. "Though kid, I have to warn you. As far as we know, the glyph magic doesn't work in the human realm." Seeing the scared and disappointed look on Luz's face was enough to get her to quickly add. "Though we can try and see if we can change that before you go back."

The way Luz's face lit up at that was going to make any trouble caused by rearranging her schedule to accommodate it worth all the while if Eda could pull this off. 

* * *

Luz seemed to finally relax over the remainder of her stay. It seemed learning the illusion glyph and Eda's promise had done the trick that all of the other conversations had failed to do. Things weren't exactly perfect as they usually were. But at least the kid wasn't jumping nearly as much by the time she finally was administered the counter potion. 

"I just wished I could have helped you figure out how to do magic back home," Eda said as they settled back onto the couch. It was the one thing that had evaded her no matter how many tomes she had turned over during kid Luz's time on the Boiling Isles. "I really wanted to do something for her, you, whatever that could help still when back home." Despite the fact, the potion needed to be administered, and Eda knew that. It still hurt that she couldn't have had a bit more time to help Luz.

"Actually, you still kind of did," Luz admitted. Seeing the look of surprise on Eda's face, she further explained. "You may have not been able to fix the magic thing to help me hide from my birth father. But you were part of the reason I turned to mami when id did. At that point in my childhood, I was still trying to figure out how much I could actually trust mami. What you did during that week kind of inadvertently was what got kid me to finally come clean to her when I landed in the hospital the next time."

Considering how shy Luz had still been at the end of her stay at that time, Eda was surprised that she had made that much of an influence. But she was glad she had a hand in somehow getting Luz out of there finally. "Well, I'm glad at least one good thing came from last week's adventures." Even if it wasn't the result, she had wanted. One good thing was better than none, she supposed.

"Two things." Luz corrected with a chuckle. "Remember Amity was the one that introduced me to _The Good Witch Azura_ books." Before that escapade to the 'future,' Luz hadn't even known they had existed. She really did owe Amity, and by extension, Eda, thanks for that. They had been a good form of escapism when everything had been thrown up in the air when her mami had removed her from her birth parents' house.

Eda let out a playful groan at that. When she had invited Amity over during the weekend, she had been hoping to give Luz someone to connect with. Since what she knew from Camila, she had been obsessively reading the books for years. "I still can't believe that she was the one that actually introduced you to that." Something she still couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing with how damn flowery they got at times. "Do you actually still have that copy?" She asked, wondering aloud for a moment.

Luz nodded. "Yeah, that copy's back at mami's house. The one I keep here is a copy I got later. It came to mean a lot to me when family stuff turned to turmoil, so I tend to treat it carefully." It had become a sign that eventually, things would work out. A reminder that at some point, some when things would turn out okay. And that had, in turn, come to mean a lot to her. She took a breath before starting again. "So I know you must have questions-"

Eda waved it off. "Camila answered my most pressing concerns. So I'm good. Though I can't say the same for your friends." Luz winced at that. "Willow, I know picked up that something was off though I never did tell her what. Gus and Amity, I'm not so sure how much they might have realized something was off."

Luz let out a small sigh and made a note to explain to Willow the story. Since the last thing she needed was one of her friends getting overprotective towards her Mami when it was wholly unnecessary. Standing up to go grab the crystal ball and make a call.

"Though kid, one more thing." Luz stopped when Eda spoke again. "I don't need to know. But if you ever just want to talk about what life was like before you ended up with Camila. Don't be afraid to talk to me. My family wasn't nearly as bad. But I'm not going to say we weren't without our messes either."

"Thanks, Eda," Luz said with a tight smile. "I don't think I'm really ready to talk about it." Or if she would ever be ready honestly. "But I'll try to remember that."

End Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a wrap for today.
> 
> I do have planned sequel chapters for one and two. And there's at least a couple of prompts I've set aside for the AUs. So I may have to say no to reasons related to that. So if you want to request things like that that I'm already way ahead of you.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment. And I'll see you for the next theme!


	5. At the Point of a Staff (Staffpoint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Amity had wanted was to spend the afternoon with Luz. Just a normal run of the mill afternoon. Of course her parents just had to decide to show up and cause difficulties. 
> 
> Theme: Staffpoint (altered from the original which was Gunpoint).
> 
> Please read the notes for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off this is a small peak of a different AU in the works. Like the other one somethings to note:
> 
> 1\. Yes this chapter's mainly Amity focused. No the AU isn't. Its just a part of the AU that worked really well with the theme for today.  
> 2\. The twins mentors are not Lilith. There some unnamed person in the illusion coven. Maybe the head, IDK.  
> 3\. Camilia is alive in this one. Luz did got to summer camp for a stint. But ran away when things got bad. That's something I'm planning to address in the larger story. Since despite the first appearances here. That is still mainly focused on Luz.  
> 4\. Like before there are other differences not gone into here due to the changes (ie Amity living with Lilith).

There was an unspoken agreement between Luz and Amity whenever they hung out. Luz didn't ask about why Amity was now living with Lilith as her ward. Amity didn't ask about why she had been sent to some strange summer camp to change her.

Of course, the agreement only could last as long as something didn't come in to change that. Though it was probably inevitable that it would happen eventually with how often the group hung out together. Which one day, almost two weeks after Luz had first arrived on the Isles, it finally did.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple outing to a nearby park. Just a nice leisurely afternoon together away from their two respective mentors. So how was such a simple get together able to go so horribly wrong, Amity wondered? 

"Don't be so testy about this Amity, if you simply would come with us, you'll see-" Her father asked, trying and failing to put on some sort of pleasantries. Amity mentally corrected herself to Alado. He hadn't been a father to her in years. If he had even been one arguably at all. 

"Have you lost your mind?" Amity just about snapped. Confusion finally winning out over the strange mix of emotions that were going through her right now.  _ They weren't supposed to be able to get this close. _ Lilith had spent a lot of time and effort, making sure of that. So how in the world had they ended up in this situation? 

"Do you even remember what happened the last time I was allowed to be around you?" Amity asked. It had been right before the twins had been moved to their apprenticeships. It had been the whole reason she was supposed to have a restraining order in place in the first place!

"Now come, dear. Don't you think you make more of a scene over a simple matter?" Odalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amity bit her lip to keep from making a comment back. As much as she wanted to retort, Odalia had the upper hand at the moment as the staff pressed into Luz's throat was an all too important reminder of. Until help got there, she had to be careful about how she played her cards. No matter how much she wanted to remind them how, it had actually gone down all those years ago. She couldn't, not with Luz's life on the line. 

Thankfully before Odalia could possibly dig herself further. A sharp smacking noise was what got Odalia to finally release her grip on Luz and the staff dropping to the floor. Luz rubbed her throat as she tried to figure out what happened before realizing she was free and scrambling away from the dazed Odalia. A moment later, realizing what had happened as she caught sight of a furious, almost glowing, Eda as she hovered in the air just a few feet short of where Odalia had ended up.

"Stay out of this, Edalyn. It doesn't involve you," Odalia snapped at the new arrival. Turning her attention away from Amity and Luz for the moment. 

"Three things. First off, you don't have any right to call me by my given name, minty." Eda said as she started to build a larger spell circle, not even really pausing. "Second off. This became my business the minute you decide to hurt  _ my kid  _ to get at my sister's kid." Eda said, unleashing the spell she had been building onto the two elder Blights.

"That's only two things," Alador noted, confused by the obvious pause.

Oh, Eda had a third thing. She had just been waiting for the opportune moment to deliver the punch line. "Third, maybe you should learn not to turn your back on the very people you were antagonizing in the first place." Eda's comment was the only warning either of the Blights got before one of Amity's Abomination fists slammed into them, knocking them flat on the floor.

They didn't get back up, and Eda cautiously was the first to approach. "Looks like you knocked them out, kid," Eda said as she poked the form Odalia for a moment with the end of her staff. Before taking a step back and turning to the other two.

"I didn't mean to put that much power behind it," Amity said. "I was just trying to get them to stop." It wasn't exactly the first time she had used the spell to that method. But it had been so long since she had needed to use that in that exact method. Being Lilith's ward meant she hadn't usually needed the same protection level, or at least not at home.

"Eh, to be quiet frank, they deserve it for causing this trouble," Eda said with a shrug. "Besides, it took care of the problem rather quickly." It certainly had solved her issue of how to knock out both older Blights at once. Turning her attention fully to Luz and Amity, she asked. "Did either of you get hurt?"

Amity shook her head no. They had seemed more interested in using Luz as a negotiating tactic then hurting her. At least at first. "Odalia was holding Luz at staff point, though."

"Yeah, I saw that as I came up. Here let me see your throat, kid." Eda said. Luz reluctantly dropped the hand she had been holding in front of her throat for a moment. And Eda could start to see the beginning of a bruise beginning to form. "Well, that's going to hurt. And I want to take another look at it when we get home. Did she hit either of you two anywhere else?" 

Another head shake followed by Eda, giving a sigh of relief. Glad that she had found them when she had. Rapid footsteps a moment later signaled the arrival of Lilith. 

"Your kids okay. Mine was used as a hostage." Eda answered the query of the two kids being okay. She was starting to feel a bit cross now that she was sure Luz was mostly okay. 

Amity and Lilith gave a collective wince at that. Eda pinched her nose. "I'm not mad at you, kid. I doubt you wanted to see your parents." She was about to say she was mad at Lilith, but she wasn't entirely sure that was accurate either. She was more confused and concerned than anything else. She had let the Blight situation slide by because it didn't concern her. But now they had made their business part of hers, by threatening her kid. 

Lilith glanced at the unconscious forms of the Blights and could feel a headache coming on. "There's  _ supposed _ to be a restraining order against them to prevent this from happening," Lilith said, massaging her forehead, wondering just how they had managed to get around that piece of magic. All signs were pointing to less than scrupulous forms of magic practicers. Maybe another Night Market raid might be in order...

"Well, at least this mess should give you time to sort this out without them running around," Eda said. At least one good thing had come fo this, she supposed.

Noticing the wince again from Amity, Eda raised an eyebrow. "Alright, what now?"

"Charges never seem to stick against them." Amity reluctantly admitted.

Eda glanced at Lilith, who nodded her head in affirmation. "Well, if that isn't a pleasant thought to end on. Anyways come by the house when you're done dealing with them." Seeing the way Amity shrank back at that, she softened for a second. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." That may have been true at first, but she was getting the feeling Amity hadn't wanted this to happen as much as she did. "I just want to talk about the mess with Lily." 

For everyone's safety and to avoid a repeat incident of today, she needed to know exactly what was happening with the Blights. Or in the case of Amity, former Blight. Since it was apparent, they couldn't quite contain it within the direct family and the children's various guardians. 

* * *

The ride back to The Owl House had been quiet. And Eda hadn't wasted any time giving Luz a second look once home. 

"Let me see it again," Eda said, getting the girl to move her hand away from her throat. She had checked it back in town to make sure it wasn't going to cause some immediate danger. But now that she wasn't worried about the guards possibly causing additional problems, she wanted to take a second look.

Eda could see the start of what looked like a bruise from where the staff's tip had been pressing, but other then that didn't look too bad. Though judging by how hoarse Luz was earlier, having it was going to have its effects for a bit to come. "Alright, it looks bruised at the very least. Anyways you're going to need and try to take it easy on your voice for a bit to let it heal. I'm going to go grab some potions to help. But remember what with like with the hair growth potion. We won't know entirely how much the potions will help until you start taking them."

"What happened anyway?" King asked as he looked between Luz and the retreating form of Eda heading into the kitchen.

"The Blight parents tried to use Luz as a negotiating tactic to get Amity," Eda called back. 

"Oh, I thought we were cool after the whole incident with you being transformed into an owl beast," King said, sounding a bit disappointed at the new development. 

Eda winced at the reminder of the incident that had lead to her and Lily initially getting back on speaking terms before saying. "We still are 'cool' as you so put it. Amity clearly didn't want anything to do with her parents. It was them causing all the problems."

King frowned. He didn't know as much about Amity as he did Luz, but the impression he had got during the very misadventures was. "I thought her parents weren't in her life?"

"They're not supposed to be," Luz added. Shutting her mouth when she got a pointed look from Eda.

Eda turned her attention away from Luz for a moment to answer King. "Kids right. There's a restraining order against them and all that, according to Lily. It shouldn't have been possible for them to that physically close to cause today's problems." Seeing Luz about to ask a question, she stopped her in a mild scolding tone. "Write it down, kid. You're not going to help that heal if you keep trying to talk around it."

Luz flushed at that before grabbing her notepad, writing down the question. 'Do restraining orders work differently here? Back home, it's just if you get within a certain distance you get the cops called if you're caught.'

"Yeah, we have magic at play here," Eda said, handing the paper back to Luz before continuing. "How its  _ supposed _ to work is if the party the order is ordering to stay away gets to close, it's supposed to force them back and if they still ignore it, teleport them out. While alerting the appropriate authorities. And with the minimum distance, at least her parents should never have been anywhere near that close enough to grab you or cause any of the other trouble that happened today."

'Oh, so someone undid the spell then.' Luz realized.

"That's what it seems like. Lily's going to have her hands' full tracking down whoever did that." Eda noted. Lilith was going to have her hands full with that. And she didn't pity the fool that had made the mistake of helping the Blights perform that particular bit of magic. 

'Could someone have maybe appealed it to get it taken away?' Luz asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm actually not entirely sure if that's an option," Eda admitted with a frown. She didn't know if you could undo an order spell like that. "However, I'll ask Lily about it just to check."

* * *

Lilith and Amity had finally shown up almost two hours later. Luz had started nursing a hot drink while waiting though moving to engage with Amity as soon as she spotted the other girl. While Luz and Amity interacted, Eda, pulled Lilith into the kitchen to talk about what had happened today. "Apple blood?" Eda offered up the drink as they settled into the kitchen.

Lilith almost seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I already have enough of a headache from having dealt with Odalia and Alador today. I don't feel like unnecessarily adding to that."

Eda gave a sympathetic wince at that. "I'll take it, then they're as bad now as they were in school then."

"Worse," Lilith admitted. "At least when they were students they had to report to someone, they're parents usually. Now there's hardly anyone to keep them in check. Which, in turn, leads to situations like today."

Eda raised an eyebrow at that now left with more questions than answers. "So if that's the case. Then I've got to wonder how you got Amity. Or managed to get the twins out from under their noses for that matter."

Lilith flushed at that. While she was glad that she got Amity and the twins out. She wasn't entirely proud of how she had to do it. "I had to blackmail them into cooperating. Looking back now, I should have realized this was going to probably come back to haunt me sooner then later." Lilith said. 

"You  _ blackmailed _ them?" Eda's eyebrows shot up at that. It sounded like such a foreign concept to her. Straight-laced, Lilith had blackmailed someone, even if it had been for the good of another person. It was such a strange idea for her to wrap her head around. 

"As I said, it wasn't my proudest moment, but I was desperate, and something  _ needed  _ to be done," Lilith admitted. She would much instead have used other more proper methods to get Amity under her care. Unfortunately, the Blights had made that impossible outside of drastic measures. "However, I really didn't have a choice. They weren't going to let her go easily otherwise. Or the twins when I had to later step in to assist them."

Eda let out a low whistle. "You were really desperate to get all of them out then." This really raised the question for her then of what had happened. After today's events, she really earnestly needed to know the dysfunctional Blight family's story. Or at least enough to know what to expect if the elder Blights tried to cause them any more trouble.

Lilith closed her eyes for a moment. "You weren't there when it happened, of course. And to be honest, it wasn't so much the incident and the harm inflicted on Amity itself if I remember correctly that made me act when I did." A lot of details on what had happened had since faded with time. "As much as it was that the twins felt desperate enough to run through a driving storm to get her to me." 

A lot of things had been lost to time. However, that image had not been one of them. Before then, Lilith had known for a while that things hadn't been quite right in the Blight household. However, up until that night, when the twins had shown up on her doorstep in the boiling rain, one carrying Amity and the other holding up a shield to keep them dry from the rain. Had she begun to realize just how bad things were. That had been the turning point in her raising Amity. 

Eda let out a whistle at that. The fact that two kids had deemed it safer to flee into a boiling rainstorm for their sister's protection. Then stay safe in the manor spoke volumes for all the wrong reasons. "Well, I'm glad you got her out then. Though if they didn't care much about her, then" 

Lilith frowned, thinking for a moment before answering the question. "Its only a guess until I have a chance to talk to them again. But I think it deals with appearances. High society families like their's talk. Even if they continuously dismissed their children's absence as being part of their apprenticheship. Someone was bound to catch on that there was something else happening sooner or later." She paused for a moment. "I just wish I knew how they had managed to undo the restraining order." That was going to be a headache to fix.

Eda frowned again at the reminder of the undone orders and Luz's earlier suggestion. "Luz actually wondered if they could have maybe someone undo it officially. Instead of back-alley dealings like I'm sure both of us thought."

Lilith frowned at that. "I guess that's possible. Though I feel like I would have heard something about it going through official channels if that was the case." But then again, it could have been hidden from her intentionally. Either way, it was another avenue she couldn't completely dismiss. Not yet, at least.

"Speaking of Luz. You might want to consider getting Luz a scroll of her own in case of emergencies." Lilith said after a moment of silence. "I would like to say that Odalia and Alador won't cause any of us trouble again. However, they already found their way around once piece of magic that was supposed to be impassible. I wouldn't be shocked if they caused problems again."

Eda winced at the possibility. "Yeah, your probably right. Between the Owl Beast and this, it's not safe for her to have some sort of outside contact that isn't back to the human realm." 

Actually, now that her thought was on Luz's safety, she started to think about the kid's training. Maybe it was about time she tried to focus the intent of Luz's training more. With the amount of trouble, the girl seemed to attract entirely by accident. A shield spell and a couple more offensive spells could do her wonders. Though the problem was, as always, finding the associated glyphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for today. Like before I would like to know if anyone's interested in the larger AU. Though I didn't exactly get a chance to touch on the overall thing. Just know it really deals with glyphs and how to use them to help people.
> 
> Anyways. As always feedback will always be appreciated!
> 
> Though I may have pushed too much out to quickly. So tomorrow or Saturday might be an off day.


	6. Nightly Haunts (Nightmares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a rough few years between losing her parents and meeting Eda doesn't exactly leave little trace. During the day most of the time Luz has a lid on them. At night it wasn't always the same story.
> 
> AKA Three Times Eda was there for Luz after a nightmare and the 1 time Luz returned the favor.
> 
> Theme: Nightmares
> 
> Note this is the same universe as 3's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This took way longer then I would like to admit. I restarted this chapter about three or four times. One time I got pretty far into it before realizing that this was a solution for a plot point later in the season. And had to scrub it or else spoil anyone who wants to read the full fledged version.
> 
> Anyways enough rambling. Hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Also thanks everyone for the kudos! I can't believe its officially passed 100.

The first time Eda had to deal with one of Luz's nightmares was the first time she had really gotten sick after arriving on the Boiling Isles. 

Eda had already moved Luz up to her nest after Luz's most recent failed escapade. Wanting to make sure that if somehow in the fever-driven delusion, Luz seemed to think she needed to leave yet again, she would be able to quickly stop the girl. So it hadn't taken much to wake her up when Luz's dreams had taken a turn for the worse.

Eda was woken up sometime in the early hours by an increasing volume of rushed words from Luz. Ignoring what the kid was saying for a moment as her hand moved over the kid's forehead, she frowned. Looks like the fever was threatening to spike again. However, she couldn't exactly carry a delirious Luz and fetch the potion at the same time. Well, she could, but then she risked smashing the very potion bottle she needed so best not to risk it. Instead, opting to wake King up and send him after it and a bowl of cold water before turning her attention fully to Luz.

With King off, Eda turned her attention back to the still sleeping Luz. Rousing her turned out to be easier than she had expected as she soon found a pair of arms wrapping around her. She still wasn't entirely sure what Luz was saying. The use of the two languages could be a bit confusing at times to deal with. Only catching a few words here and there in English. However, she had a small idea just based on hearing the words 'home' and 'scared,' among other things. Eda gave Luz a reassuring pat on the head. "It's alright kid. Your safe back at The Owl House. Where no one's going to make you leave."

Luz gave a loud sniff before looking up at Eda. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up."

Eda scowled slightly at that, with her voice taking on a slightly scolding tone. "Hey. No apologizing. You can't control getting sick, and you certainly don't have control over whatever nightmares decide to cause problems." She would know personally with the latter.

Luz looked away from Eda for a second muttering. "But, I still woke you."

Eda let out a frustrated sigh at that. She wasn't sure if it was the fever or what. However, it seemed Luz was being particularly stubborn at the moment. "Yeah, and that was because of something out of your control." If anyone was to blame, it was the people that had caused the incidents that had scared Luz enough to cause her nightmares. Definitely not Luz herself. "Don't fret about it kid." Eda said as she noticed King had dropped the potion passing the potion to Luz, she added. "And if you're that concerned about upsetting me, then we should have a long talk when you're better." 

Actually, regardless they needed to have a long talk. The longer Luz was ill, the more questions Eda had. She couldn't just let this slide anymore. She and Luz had to talk once she was better. 

Luz took the offered potion. "Thanks, Eda. I'll try to think on that." Yeah, there was not going to be much of thinking on it. They had to address the subject matter finally. Not that she was going to fight Luz on that right now. As Luz was starting to slip back into sleep land, she muttered a couple more rambles before falling back into sleep land. _"Por favor, no me dejes._ I'll be good, I promise." Was the last thing out of her mouth before sleep completely overtook her.

Eda winced at the pleading in Luz's tone. Removing her hand for a moment and putting a new cooling towel on Luz's forehead before turning her full attention back to what she thought Luz had said. 

Eda may not have entirely understood the Spanish part of that, she really needed to get Luz to teach her Spanish once she was better, but combined with the later part, she was fairly certain what Luz had said. Talking to the only half awake, Luz running a hand through the younger girl's hair for a moment, taIt'sng even if she knew Luz wouldn't hear her. Maybe it would at least drive some of the nightmares away for once. "It's alright, kid, you don't have to leave. I don't think much could scare me off at this point, no matter what you think. If chasing after a puppeteer demon that used you as bait didn't scare me off. A little illness sure isn't going to do the job." 

That somehow seemed to finally get through to Luz as she seemed to almost relax for a moment in her sleep. Eda watched for a moment more before seemingly assured that Luz was really out for the count before saying to herself. "Oh kid, I wish you would tell me what's gotten you so scared." She said more to herself than to Luz. 

"Why does she keep thinking that you're going to make her leave?" King's question was what broke Eda out of her musings. Frowning, looking between the two of them. 

Eda gave a small shrug at that. "I honestly don't know the answer to that King. I wish I did, though." 

"It-it wasn't anything we did, right?" King asked a bit hesitantly.

"No, or at least not that I'm aware of," Eda admitted. "This seems to be something to deal with her life on Earth. Even if I'm not sure what though." Eda said after a moment of contemplation. "For now, there's not much we can do. Not until she's better, at least. Let's try and get some sleep. Who knows, maybe Luz will feel up to finally answering questions in the morning." 

King fell back into slumberland shortly after leaving Eda with her thoughts. King's question had raised a real question she hadn't really considered. What if Luz's issue wasn't something caused by her Earth life. What if instead, it was something she had somehow caused? 

Eda didn't want to think she had hurt the kid. She did genuinely care for Luz, and the thought of hurting her pained Eda even if she might not admit it out loud. 

However, with Luz's own share of secrets, she couldn't put the thought entirely out of her mind. Not knowing a lot about Luz's previous life was starting to come back to bite her in the worst way possible it felt like.

One way or another way, one thing was clear. Luz needed to explain some things to her when she was finally feeling better. It felt like Eda only really had half the story at times, and when she only had part of the story, she couldn't help Luz nearly as much. So, at least partially, Luz needed to come clean about what her life on Earth had actually been like. They couldn't afford to keep any more big secrets like what had caused her to hide her illness.

It would be a few more days before she would finally come to understand things finally. When Luz, with a great deal of reluctance, finally opened up about her issues back on Earth. The driving force behind the nightmares and the fever based delusions. The driving force behind her fleeing through the portal even if she wouldn't say those words quite yet. That would come even later.

However, for now, Eda didn't know any of that. So all she could do was work with what she had and reassure Luz that she didn't have to go anywhere. While just hoping that she somehow hadn't made things worse.

* * *

Even after the fever had long since faded. Well, after she and Luz had a long discussion about her life back on Earth. Luz was still a bit jumpy about coming to Eda about personal matters. Fearing that, Eda would change her mind in an instant about the whole matter. 

For Eda, it was a frustrating thing to watch. She knew years of abandonment couldn't be washed away by one simple reassurance. She knew she had to let Luz come to her first, not the other way around. That it was going to take a fair share of time and steadfastness before the girl realized that she was sincere to her word. That she wasn't going to walk out on Luz because of something she couldn't control. No one, let alone a child like Luz, deserved to be put through that. However, that didn't make it hurt any less to see how much Luz had been hurt that she had developed trust issues.

Slowly, but indeed Luz did start to let her guard down. The first real sign came almost a week after Luz had shared her story with Eda...

It was late, sometime in the early morning, when Eda was woken by the creak that was her door opening. First, reaching for the staff, unsure what was going on, having just woken up. Only to relax a moment later as she recognized the figure in the doorway.

"Kid?" Eda blinked at the figure of Luz standing in the doorway, holding King in her arms, face lit up for a moment by a lightning strike outside. Eda frowned slightly as she saw the kid flinch slightly as a rumble of thunder echoed through the room a moment later. "Everything okay?" Before realizing that it was a stupid question in hindsight, Luz wouldn't be here if it was.

Luz opened her mouth to answer before seeming to decide against it muttering. "It's nothing. Sorry for bothering you."

Eda sat up fully in the nest, now frowning at Luz as she started to try and make a hasty retreat towards the bedroom door calling. "Kid, it's clearly not nothing if you showed up at my door at too early o'clock in the morning. Come here, kid. What's got you all worked up?" 

Luz floundered in the doorway for a moment. "It was just a stupid nightmare. Forget it, I don't want to be a bother."

Eda was surprised. Outside of the time, Luz had been sick, Luz hadn't really mentioned having nightmares. But the surprise didn't matter. What mattered was Luz needed her. "Kid, it's okay. You needing me after a nightmare isn't going to make me look down on you." Eda said as she tried to beckon Luz back over. Moments like this really made her want to bang heads back on Earth. However, now wasn't the time Luz needed her here. Not on Earth going after the people that had hurt her kid repeatedly. "Now, do you want to join me in here?" 

Luz chewed on her lip for a moment before finally taking a hesitant step in Eda's direction. "Are you sure I won't be a bother?" Something about being around Eda did feel reassuring after that last nightmare. However, even with Eda's assurances, she couldn't entirely shake the concern of being a problem.

"Kid, I wouldn't offer if it was." Eda reminded her as Luz slowly closed the gap before slipping into the nest. For a moment wondering if this was another aspect of life on Earth, beyond not having someone to really trust back there, showing itself. Before deciding, it wasn't that important at the moment. "What got you worked up anyway?"

"It's just bad nightmares." Luz finally admitted. Eda didn't respond to that and waited to see if Luz would elaborate. Eventually, a moment later. "It was storming just like this the night my parents died." 

Ah, nightmares about her parents' death. That certainly made sense considering the driving boiling storm going on outside the house right this moment. Though she wasn't entirely sure how to respond. How do you react to your ward coming to you about a nightmare about their parents' death of all things? She still didn't even know how they had died to begin with. Luz had skipped that little detail in her earlier explanation. "I wish I could make the storm go away. However, even for all my power, I can't exactly control the weather." Eda said, settling for something between a joke half-apology. 

Sometimes she wasn't entirely sure what to do, to be honest when it came to Luz's parents. She didn't know that much about the kind of grief Luz had. Hers were still alive. They just had been estranged for years now since her curse had gotten worse. Even her recent relationship with Lilith was a fairly new thing that had only begun after her sister had started teaching. 

"I know you would if you could," Luz mumbled, already starting to fall back asleep now comfortably settled into the nest. "Thanks, Eda."

* * *

The next time Eda had to help with a nightmare, King came to get her in the middle of the night. Rather than Luz seeking her out like the last time. 

At first, Eda thought it was in the same vein as the nightmare Luz had when she was laid up with a fever. The fear of her being driven out because her own 'curse' had gotten the better of her. 

However, it became apparent after a little bit that fear wasn't at the center of it. Unlike the other ones where Luz had been asking to stay, Luz was trying to getaway. From what she couldn't tell. A previous home was her best guess, but that was even more confusing. Luz had been seeking a home for a long time. So why had she been apparently fleeing one at some point?

At least she knew how to handle this one. Assurances of safety were a lot easier than trying to deal with fever dreams or experiences she had yet to deal with herself. Though as she dealt with a crying child in her arms who was still not quite awake, it didn't really hurt any less to see Luz that frantic or hurting.

It took a couple of minutes before Luz started to calm down and become more aware of her surroundings. "Eda?" Luz blinked up at Eda in confusion, apparently still not quite awake yet and only now realizing it was Eda with her. 

"Yeah, that would be me. You finally awake kid?" Eda said, glancing down at Luz. 

"Yeah, um sorry about your nightshirt," Luz muttered, slightly embarrassed that she had gotten Eda's nightdress's front more than somewhat wet. 

"Eh, don't worry about it," Eda said, waving off the concern. "You alright kid? That sounded like it was a heck of a nightmare." Eda noted with a frown. She still didn't really understand Spanish. However, she did understand the tone. And between that and the intermingled English, it had painted a rather grizzly terrifying picture.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before," Luz responded. Which did little to assure Eda about it. In fact, it did the opposite, really, and she waited to see if Luz would expand. 

There was a beat of silence before Luz answered the unasked question. "It was just one of the houses I was at." Eda felt rather than saw Luz shrug. "Some were better then others...that wasn't one of the good ones. That one was particularly bad and I try not to think about it. However, sometimes just it slips into my dreams for some reason."

Okay, that felt like an understatement. Considering what some of the statements had sounded like. "Kid, to be honest, it sounded like you were pleading with someone for-" Eda cut herself off before she finished that sentence. She really didn't want to think about the implications the nightmare raised. However, at the same time, she couldn't really drop it. She really did to know at least one thing. "Just how bad was it?" Eda finally settled on asking. She already had some guesses just based on the nightmare Luz was having and the strangled pleas. However, she was hoping Luz herself might be able to talk about them. Partly because she was hoping she was wrong in her assumptions. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Luz admitted. Hearing Eda's slight sigh, she added quickly slight panic, starting to build in her voice. "But if it makes a difference, I'll talk about it."

"Hey, hey, its okay. I'm not mad." Eda reassured her as she picked up on Luz's rising panic. "If you don't want to talk about it, then I don't need to know." As long as it wasn't hurting Luz anymore, then she could live with Luz's secrets. The key being that as long as Luz was no longer in danger, of course. "I just would have liked a face or name to the trouble because I would love to give them a piece of my mind." Preferably with the end of her staff. 

"You can't, though," Luz said, mumbled into her nightdress. "They're in jail already." 

"Ah well, that certainly put a damper on plans," Eda said, almost pouting. She really did want to get back at the humans for hurting her kid. Though admittedly, that wasn't entirely a deterrent. If she could break into the Conformatorium, she should be able to break into a human jail system. Though there was the issue of figuring out where Luz's antagonizers actually were. She doubt Luz knew, and even if she did, it didn't feel right asking the kid that kind of question. Obviously, this was a touchy subject for her kid.

At least her disappointment had a good reaction as she heard Luz giggle slightly. "Thanks, Eda." 

* * *

Eda's nights had rarely been free of some sort of dreams, even when she was younger and newly cursed. 

Sometimes they were nightmares of the night she had been cursed. Sometimes they were dreams of better times. At this point, she was used to it. She hadn't expected it to change anytime soon. For any more nightmares to add themselves to the mix. However, her taking on Luz as first her apprentice and gradually her kid had introduced a very new, very real fear into her life. That with it a new aspect for her nightmares to take on. 

What could happen to Luz if she was unable to stop the curse's progression?

It was a question she hated to consider, no matter how much she realized she needed to think about. One she had tried to shove out of her mind in the past. One she had tried to only think about in passing because it scared her. 

The fact that she was going to have to eventually leave King and Hooty behind. Well, Hooty could possibly take care of himself as long as she gave the house to the right person before the curse overtook her. King, on the other hand, hadn't had anyone before her from what she did actually know about him. Finding someone to look after him was more complicated. 

Then Luz had entered the picture and complicated things further. She could no longer just shove the concern to a distant corner of her mind. Luz was an orphan, first and foremost. And she had seen the problems Luz had faced before coming through the portal. If she didn't find a medicine that could force the curse into remission or find someone willing to take Luz on. Then she would be right back where she started. And she absolutely refused to let Luz go through that again. So with all that, the nightmares, some concerning Luz's fate, some not, seemed to increase in frequency. 

Dreams seemed to shift from day to day, based on her concern. 

She had been in the middle of a nasty one about what could happen if Luz couldn't protect herself from her from her beast form when something shook her awake. Eda sat up in confusion for a moment, wondering what had shaken her out of the nightmare. Her answer came a second later as she realized that Luz's brown worried eyes staring back at her. "Kid, what are you doing up here at this hour?" Eda asked though she frowned after a moment. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" She didn't think her nightmares were that loud, but maybe she was wrong.

Luz shook her head at the question. "No, you didn't, it was King who got me up," Luz admitted, and Eda could now see King's smaller figure standing next to Luz's leg. For once, not really trying to hide his own concern. "He heard you having a nightmare."

"Ah, well, thanks for the concern, but don't worry too much about it," Eda said, waving off the concern. "It was just some of the usual stuff with the curse." Well, that was a half-truth, at least. Not that she was going to further elaborate on it. Knowing Luz, she would find some way to circle it back and blame herself on Eda's own nightmares. Even though Luz had even less control over Eda's dreams, then Eda did.

Luz frowned at that. "Do you often have nightmares about the curse?"

"Sometimes," Eda admitted. "Nothing I'm not used too though." Well, usually, anyway. "Anyways, I'm good. It's too early for any of us to be up. Go back to bed kid."

"Actually, I thought I heard thunder in the distance," Luz admitted shifting a bit. She was getting better at asking Eda for help when she needed it. However, years of unhappy habits were going to take time to break, so she still wasn't entirely comfortable asking Eda. "Would it be okay to stay up here with you for the rest of tonight?"

It was an excuse and an offer at the same time, and they both knew it. There had been none of the usual warning signs of an incoming storm. Eda would have already acted to put up the barrier if there was. However, not that Eda would admit it out loud, she did appreciate the indirect offer. "Yeah sure hop on in, kid. You're always welcome here. You know that."

Eda wasn't entirely sure if Luz didn't really try to talk that much after that because she was tired. Or because she realized Eda might not want to talk about it. But she appreciated the kid was just giving her company this once, especially after how grizzly the last nightmare had been, even if she might not admit it out loud. Some reassurance that Luz was okay, even if it was silent, was more than welcome.

However, as Luz drifted back off to sleep, her thoughts started to drift again rather than join Luz and King in sleep land. Back to the nightmare and the very real fear that accompanied it. Despite her efforts, the curse was getting worse, and there was still no way outside of the elixir to help counteract it. The reality that the curse might leave her trapped in her Owl Beast form was a very real one. And one she didn't know how to respond to.

She couldn't send Luz back to the human realm. That much was obvious. Luz had no one left back on Earth, and in some ways sending her back could be equivalent to a death sentence. If Abigail's last actions were anything to go by, at least. It was simply not an option. So what was she going to do? Could she ask Lilith to take Luz on? Would Lilith even want to take Luz on? 

There was no clear cut answer to her problem, it felt like. All Eda knew was that she couldn't avoid it any longer. She needed to figure out what to do with Luz if the worst-case scenario did occur; as much as none of them wanted to consider it, it had to be done sooner than later. Before, it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for today. I would say I am going to try and get the next one up on time. However there's two issues. One its a full on 5+1 which means more writing time. And also I want to double-check some stuff concerning the plus 1. Since I'm not Hispanic and having to rely on a lot of Googling to get this right. So hopefully at least in a couple of days.
> 
> See ya soon.


	7. Grief is a Complicated Thing (Isolation Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes with how happy go lucky Luz could get it was easy to forget just how isolated Luz had been back on Earth.
> 
> AKA 5 times the residents of the Boiling Isles forgot or just didn't know how isolated Luz used to be. And the two times they remembered when it mattered most.
> 
> Theme: Isolation
> 
> Please read the notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I get into this. Due to the length of the 5+2 (which is what this chapter turned into) I decided to split them up into individual chapters. I am going to try and get them uploaded back to back. But I'm also a bit busy this weekend so no guarantees.
> 
> Also I'll bring this up again when I get to the last part. But 6 of the 7 take place in the campverse first mentioned in Chapter 5. However the last one takes place in 3 and 7's verse.
> 
> Also just a reminder I don't particularly hate Camila. Yes she comes off as crappy in this part but I do have plans with her so that will remedy that eventually. You'll get to see that in Part 6 of this actually. She's just like this here because she's not great at dealing with grief and its unfortunately having effects on Luz.

_Stepping off the school bus to a quiet, empty house wasn't unexpected. But that didn't make it hurt any less. Her mother had promised this time she would be home to celebrate her father's birthday. Said she had the day off work today. However, the car her Mom drove was noticeably absent from the driveway. And while there was a chance she had just gone out to run a quick errand. If the rest of her history had taught her anything. It was far more likely that her mother had opted to go into work instead._

_Luz wasn't even sure why she expected anything different at this point, she wondered as she dug her house key out._ **_Sure_ ** _her mother always claimed that she would have the day off. However, not once in the three years since his death had it actually happened. If there were three days that she could genuinely count on her being at work. It was on the anniversary of her father's death, her father's birthday, and Dia de los Meurtos._

_"Guess it's just you and me again, Papi," Luz said, reaching over to pick up a photo of her with her father as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Sorry, we couldn't celebrate it with Mami. I really thought this year might be different."_

_Luz had known for a while her mother must blame her for her father's death. It was what made the most sense, sadly. However, knowing that it would happen didn't make it hurt any less. Knowing that her mother blamed her for what happened so much, even if she never said those words. That she blamed Luz so much for what had happened that she couldn't even stand being around Luz on three full days of the year._

_Not that Luz blamed her mother, really. It_ **_was_ ** _her fault after all that he had been out that night after all. If she hadn't been so selfish and needed that one little thing..._

 _Luz put the photo back down. She sighed as she laid back down in the bed, trying to ignore the inevitable sign of tears starting. "Feliz cumpleaños, Papi. I wish you were still here._ "

Luz jerked awake a moment later. Cutting off the part dream and with it part of that memory. Rubbing her eyes for a second as she sat up with a groan and glanced at the book next to the cauldron she had borrowed from Eda. She hadn't made any progress on figuring this out at all, and it was driving her nuts. She needed to figure this out. She _needed_ the last chance this would hopefully provide. 

It was memories like the one she had just dreamed, the painful sting of her mother not wanting to be around her on certain days of the years, now even six years after the accident. That had lead to Luz digging through Eda's book collection in the first place. If there was any way to talk to her father one last time. Then she was reasonably sure Eda would have information on it. And as she glanced back at the old tome that she had been referencing. It turned out that she had been right.

That of course was the moment Eda happened to walk in. Having needed to talk with Luz about something that was about to be quickly forgotten. Looking between Luz, the half-full cauldron, and the book sitting in the girl's lap before raising eyebrow. "Kid what are you doing?":

Luz quickly moved to close the book. "Nothing!"

"That doesn't certainly look like nothing," Eda said eyebrow raising further. She wasn't particularly mad Luz had taken the cauldron. Though it did explain a couple of things. But she did want to know what Luz had apparently decided to get up to without telling her. "Come on let me just see the book," Eda said holding out a hand expectantly.

Luz shrank back at that. It wasn't like she had stolen the book. But she was still worried about how Eda might react. However, that served to only further concern Eda. Eda let out an exasperated sigh. "Kid I'm not going to yell. _"_ Or at least not until she had seen what Luz was trying to hide. "Just give me the book. "

Luz finally relented handing over the book. Eda took a look before paling slightly. "Where did you even find this?"

"It was sitting on one of your book shelves." Luz said. "I was looking for some new reading material and I found that."

Eda couldn't resist pinching her nose. "You went looking for reading material and decided on this of all things?" Luz started to open her mouth to retort only to be cut off by Eda continuing. "You know what it doesn't matter why you chose it. I just am having a hard time believing you chose it to begin with. I told you to talk to me before looking into certain types of magic due to their inherit danger. _This is one of them._ You don't just go around starting to perform spells with the dead involved." Eda scolded. "They can be extremely dangerous when not done right. What on the surface of the Boiling Isles possesed you to start looking into this?"

Luz noticeably shrunk at the scolding. Before admitting in a small voice. "I'm sorry. I just wanted one last chance to talk to my Papi." Luz finally said as she could feel the sting of tears starting up. "It's stupid. I know it probably won't change anything. It won't stop the fact Mami blames me for it-"

Eda blinked once then twice, not sure at first if she had heard Luz right. "Wow, okay, let's stop that right there before you continue any further. What do you mean your Mom blames you for your Dad's death?"

Luz gave a small shrug at the question. "I mean, she never actually says it. But she always avoids me on the anniversary, or on his birthday, or on Dia de los Muertos." Eda wasn't entirely sure what the last one was but figured it must have some important meaning that she was missing. "And it was my fault he was out that night, to begin with just to get some stupid thing."

Oh. Eda wasn't even sure how to respond to that. Her first instinct was to go find Camila and demand answers as to what the woman was thinking with this apparently repeated behavior. However, considering how much of a mess Luz currently was and what she had just found the kid getting up too, that was probably the worst idea. 

Eda began again, choosing her words carefully. "Look, I am not going to claim to be a parenting expert." Titan knew how poor of an example her own parents had set for her and Lily. The fact that Lily was doing such an excellent job with Amity was a testament to the contrary. "But if he went out that night, he must have thought whatever you needed wasn't 'stupid.'"

"But _it was_ my fault he was out that night." Luz protested. "He wouldn't have been out at all if it hadn't been for me."

Eda held up a hand to keep Luz from continuing before asking."Alright, let's stop right there and put a pin in it. And come back to it in a second. What do you mean it was your fault he was out that night? Work with me, kid. You need to explain yourself better."

She thought for a second Luz might not answer the question. But then quietly, reluctantly, the answer came. "I was sick that night. We were out of cold meds. So since Mami was working, he had decided to run out to get cold meds for me. It was on the way back he got hit and killed by a drunk driver."

Eda inhaled sharply. "Oh, kid." She said sadly. "He went out because he cared about you. I doubt he would have wanted you to keep blaming yourself for someone else's drunken mistakes. That's not your fault."

Luz's response as the tears were now running freely down her cheeks was just heartwrenching. "But if it isn't my fault, then whose is it? Why does it feel like it's mine?"

Eda bit her tongue to keep herself from giving her initial answer to the second question. She already had a strong inkling on who to blame the fact that Luz kept blaming herself. But even she knew now wasn't the time for that. "I don't know, kid, probably that other driver." It would help if she actually understood what Luz even meant by driver. But with a somewhat at best inacurrate understanding of humans she couldn't claim to understand what had happened. But she could say she got the basic idea thanks to it apparently involving a drunk person. "But I do know that it wasn't yours. And don't you let anyone convince yourself otherwise."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Eda finally placed a lightly napping Luz on the couch. Tucking a blanket over the girl before turning back up to Luz's room to deal with the mess that was the leftover potion Luz had been trying to make. 

The past couple of hours had been enlightening, to say the least. As she had found out what life had been like for Luz on Earth in a way, the past couple of weeks had failed to get across. And boy had she underestimated how apparently isolated Luz had been.

Turned out, Camila's behavior wasn't the only one that had lead to Luz getting that idea in her head. Luz said they rarely went to family reunions anymore, and judging by some of the comments Luz had overheard, Eda could see why. Camila may not have been perfect, and Eda was still questioning her other choices. But at least she had enough common sense to apparently realize they had been hurting Luz. 

Not to say the situation with Camila wasn't without issue from what Eda could tell. Lack of her own parenting skills and personal history in the matter aside. Something just felt not quite right with the Noceda household. 

That something was making part of her want to go running around Earth until she found Camila and had a long talk with the woman. 

However, as much as she wanted to do that, Luz didn't want to contact her mother just yet. Being worried about how she would react to running away from the camp. For now, Eda would respect her wish, at least since she couldn't really blame her for having that worry. However, that did leave her some difficulties in understanding Camila.

Eda wanted to believe that Camila wasn't that bad of a mother. Just because Eda was just continuously bearing witness to her not being all that incredible in the mothering department didn't necessarily mean she was like that all the time. 

However, it was hard when she kept seeing Camila's questionable decisions. From sending her to a 'summer camp,' the more she heard about it sounded like a fancier conformatorium with a different title, to apparently not handling her own kid's grief all that well. Then there was the deciding to just ignore her on the days that it was becoming obvious even to Eda when Luz needed her more than ever. 

At the very least, even if it did turn out, Camila was a better person, then the first impression she was getting. Someone needed to sit her down before she did even further harm to both of them. 

In the meantime, Eda guessed she would have to be more careful about what books she left lying around for the future. This could have gone a lot worse if this spell had been a simple glyph and not the far more complex spell it actually was. 

As it was, Eda was torn between proud of Luz for making it that far on her own. And wanting to scold her for being reckless. She hadn't exactly been kidding when she said the potion was dangerous, especially if Luz had tried to use it at the wrong time of year. The middle of summer was was the absolute worst time to be performing spells that dealt with the world beyond. Not that Luz would have known it. 

The best thing would have been to throw the entire thing away and act like it had never happened. But for some reason, she couldn't entirely get her to dispel it. She could hardly believe it herself, but she was honestly thinking about coming back to it in a few weeks, closer to the fall when the borders would be much, much thinner. And thus, the spell less dangerous. Either way, she supposed she didn't have to decide right that moment. Deciding to put it in a stasis bubble for the meantime. She could deal with whether or not she could or would fulfill Luz's request once they weren't both running so high on all the different emotions.

* * *

As it turned out, she did end up coming back to that potion and spell after all. Not that Luz knew it at first. Eda had kept it from her because there were still many things that could easily go wrong before they even cast the spell. She didn't want to get Luz excited only to have it all fall through before she was even given a chance. 

It was still a couple of weeks before Luz's birthday when Eda finally decided it was stable enough that she could tell her. And decided to give Luz part of her present a bit early. She wanted Luz to have an option to use it whenever she wanted. Now that it was almost ready and she was sure it wasn't going to backfire on her, she called Luz into the kitchen to show off the project she had been hard at work for the last month or so now without Luz being the wiser. 

Luz looked down at the cauldron, full of some sort of dark purple potion that smelled odd. Before looking up at Eda in confusion. "What's this all about?"

"You remember that spell you were trying to figure out how to do on your own back in August?" Eda asked. Luz winced at the reminder. Looking back, that had been a hair-brained scheme, and obviously, she hadn't fully thought it through if she had thought she could sneak it by Eda. "Well, I've been prepping it for a while now. And since it should be done in a few days, I thought now might be best to ask if you're still interested in casting it.

Luz stared for a moment in disbelief at Eda. It had been over two months now since that incident. After Eda's adamant refusal to cast the spell, Luz had tried to put it out of her mind. Eda knew better than her after all what kind of magic was safe to use. So as much as it hurt that a world could give her so much, couldn't give her one more thing. She had accepted it, well for the most part, at least. "I thought you said we couldn't do that." Luz started looking back up at Eda in confusion. "It was too dangerous." 

"I did, and it still is." Eda began. "But this time of year, the veil between worlds is at its thinnest, so this is the safest time to do it. So if you absolutely want to try to talk to him one final time, now is your best chance. However, this is a _one_ time deal. So what do you say?" 

A near tackle hug was the answer to Eda's question. "So how long do we have?" Luz asked as she finally pulled back.

"The veil starts thickening again in around three weeks. So if you want to do it, it has to before the middle of next month." 

"Dia De Los Meurtos," Luz muttered to herself. Huh, it made sense that this is one of the things Eda had mentioned being one world leaking into the other. Seeing Eda's questioning look, she added. "It's a special holiday back home. Basically, once a year, we welcome the souls of family members who passed on. It's November 2 on the calendar back home." 

Eda frowned at that, running the slightly different calendars in her head to make sure it would work. "That would be cutting it a bit close," Eda admitted. "But I don't see why we can't do it then." 

"Yes!" Luz said excitedly, punched the air. Before a new question popped into her head. "Wait, can I invite mami?" Luz asked.

Eda hesitated, unsure if this was the smartest idea if previous track record with Luz's mother was anything to go by. However, maybe it would do more good than harm for once. "Sure, if you want. Just don't maybe expect her to say yes, kid. Remember what we talked about before." 

Luz nodded. "I know." There had been several talks about her mami's own issues with dealing with the grief of the loss of her father. "But, I just can't rightfully do this without at least offering her the chance we were both denied."

* * *

Luz had barely had any concentration all day. Bouncing in her seat, waiting for the final bell to ring had felt like torture. Even if she knew Eda had said they couldn't cast the spell until the sun finished dipping below the horizon. She would much rather have been back at the house helping Eda for once.

"Really excited for this one, aren't ya?" Eda said with a laugh and a smile after Luz had nearly bulldozed her way through the front door. Barely able to contain her excitement as she had seen the sky starting to slowly change colors (apparently, nights on the Isles were even longer than she was used to back home). Signaling the hour was near.

"Of course!" Luz said. "I finally get to talk to my Papi again. So, of course, I am excited to get casting." 

"I know I'm just teasing," Eda assured her. Before taking on a more serious tone. "Now, kid, remember what I told you about the spell."

"I know." Luz cut in. "Just because it provides a temporary bridge doesn't necessarily mean they'll cross it." She had been trying to prepare herself for the fact that after all this work that she would fail at the last hurdle. But really, she had been trying to think of anything but that factor.

Eda nodded. "Right. But don't worry about it too much. I'm sure he'll be just as eager to actually talk with you as you are." If Luz's father was half the man, the stories made him out to be anyway, he would. She had only warned Luz to begin with because she hoped that if it did happen if for some reason. It would soften the blow just a bit. "Alright, let's do this," Eda said as she picked up her staff.

Overall the final part of the spell really wasn't that complex when you thought about it. The more difficult and dangerous portions were in the earlier stages. She had already coated the staff with the potion that would help act as a conduit to create the bridge. All that was left was a spell circle and a few words. Simple enough, if it wasn't for the fact they were dealing with magic involving the dead.

Luz watched intently from the sidelines as Eda began to draw her spell circle. No matter how many times she saw magic being cast on the Isles, it never got old. And to make it even better, in some ways, this would probably be her one chance to see this particular spell. She watched as the circle was completed. It formed into a rather large white ball of light that hovered over the ground. Glancing up at Eda, the older woman answered the question that hadn't been asked. "Give it a second. Sometimes it can take a bit for the spirit to cross over."

Eda let out a sigh of relief as she saw the spell starting to stabilize, and the glowing ball start to form into a more humanoid figure. Luz's Dad had taken the bridge. Eventually, the glow faded from a bright, almost white light. To reveal a muscular man around Camila's age with slightly darker skin tone than Luz's, glasses, and a beard that wrapped around his face.

Eda took a step back to give Luz and her father some more space. "Papi?" Luz asked tentatively. Almost afraid that somehow one wrong word and this would all just vanish in a moment.

"Luz?" He asked, clearly confused at her being able to see him. "How are you able to-" He cut himself off as he caught sight of Eda. "Never mind, I think I know the answer to that question already."

"You know, Eda Papi?" Luz asked, looking between the two for a minute, surprised.

"Know _of her_ , maybe a more accurate description, Mija." He said with a chuckle. Eda wondered for a minute just what kind of stories he apparently been hearing. "I've been watching over you and your mami since I passed."

Eda didn't hear what Luz said back at that point. Deciding to slip into the kitchen so she could give Luz and her father some space to talk without someone lurking over her shoulders. Now that the spell was complete, there was no reason to hover over the two of them. She would hopefully have some time to ask questions later before the spell ran its course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for now. I'll be back tomorrow with the next part.
> 
> Please remember to comment. Not getting feedback, even simple stuff does kind of hurt. Plus I love kudos buuut it doesn't really tell me if you actually liked the chapter or the whole story if were being honest. And its getting harder to judge now as the kudos count is getting to the point where its going to probably start dropping off.


	8. A Student's Bane (Isolation Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes with how happy go lucky Luz could get it was easy to forget just how isolated Luz had been back on Earth.
> 
> AKA 5 times the residents of the Boiling Isles forgot or just didn't know how isolated Luz used to be. And the two times they remembered when it mattered most.
> 
> Theme: Isolation
> 
> Please read the notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so Part 2 of this thing. Also probably the last one that is going to be going up mid day. I've got long plans tomorrow. So expect it probably in the evening since I still have some last kinks to work out with the next one. 
> 
> Anyway's enjoy the chapter. This one is one of the ones on the shorter side.

Luz was feeling tragically reminiscent as she sat at her room's window, watching the storm clouds start to roll in. For the first time since she had started Hexside, she had been assigned a group project. 

Luz had used to love group projects. Back before, they had become soured by partners who either refused to give her attention of any sort. Or ignored her outside of making her do pretty much all of the work. And today's events had her reminiscing about what had been her last group project before summer break and partly another familiar incident that she couldn't help thinking of...

_ It had been for a group project for Biology class. Luz and her partners were supposed to be meeting up at the library. However, when she had shown up at the designated time. No one else was there. Figuring maybe, for once, they were just running late. So she had waited. Then one minute had turned into ten, then twenty. As a familiar, sinking feeling started to form that maybe they weren't coming after all. _

_ "Hey, guys, um, aren't we supposed to be meeting to talk about the project today?" Luz hit enter, sending the group text out to the two other girls in her class.  _

_ There was a pause for a minute even, and she wondered if she was about to be ignored before Skyler replied with. "Sorry, I had a last minute change of plans. I won't be able to make it." _

_ Luz sank into her chair at the response. Placing the phone back onto the table. Wondering for a moment why she had even stopped to consider why this time might be different. Why did she ever think it might happen? She didn't even have to fake surprise when the other girl, Misty, texted back saying she had also had a last minute change of plans. _

_ This always happened. Every single time she was placed in a group project at school. One of two things would happen. Either her group project members would just flat out ignore her outside of relaying the necessary information, usually at the last minute. Or they would just dump all the work on her. And because she was a far cry from being a teacher's pet at the school. Saying anything never really went anywhere.  _

_ She was used to it by now. It had happened more times than she could count over the years. So, as tears started to form if she was so used to it now, why did it still hurt so much? _

Most group projects had had similar incidents like that. They had gone from chances to hopefully make new friends at the start of a new school year. To two words, she dreaded with all her being.

However, the Isles were a different place with different people. So when she had started Hexside, she had been hoping things maybe would be different this time. 

So she had been tentatively excited for a project with two of her fellow Healing Track students, Bo and Cat. Maybe, hey, they actually wanted to learn about the glyphs used in healing magic like she did. Perhaps Bo had even been sincere in wanting to do a project on healing glyphs. Something that was right up Luz's alley!

However, as Luz sat at her bedroom window, watching the storm clouds roll in and still no sign of either of them. She was starting to think she had been too hopeful. And it dipped even lower as she heard Eda answering a call from what she assumed had to be at least one of the duo.

"I assume that was Bo and Cat saying they can't make it?" Luz asked, turning her attention away from the window as Eda stepped into the room a minute later. Really that was a foregone conclusion at this point for her.

Eda frowned at that. "First off, you know what they say about making assumptions. That it makes an ass-"

"-out of u and me. I know. I'm really regretting teaching you that human phrase right now." Luz said before Eda's comment caught up with her, and she realized where Eda might be leading too. "Wait, does that mean Bo and Cat are still coming? What about the storm?" 

"Yep. That's why they were calling, actually. They wanted to know if they could spend the night." Eda explained. "Bo apparently found some books she wanted to share that could help with the project. She ran late because 'got buried in books,' her words not mine, and Cat apparently was held up at Grudgby practice." 

Luz blinked once, then twice. Her brain not fully processing it. The idea of someone actually wanting to work on the same topic with her was extremely foreign. The fact that them showing up late for once was an honest mistake and not intentional...it felt like some of her world had been tilted on its axis.

Eda's slightly playful grin was quickly replaced with a concerned frown. Now more than a bit concerned by Luz's reaction. "Kid, you okay?" 

Luz gave a shaky nod at that. "Just give me a second. I'm not used to people actually wanting to work with me on group projects."

"Not a single one?" Eda asked as she closed the gap between the two. Taking a seat across from Luz. Though she wasn't entirely sure why she was surprised. Luz had told her how lonely growing up back on Earth had been. How isolated she had been. Of course, this would show up as another facet of it. 

A quick headshake came from Luz at the question. "Weird kid remember?" Luz asked with a shaky smile. Trying to hide the start of tears. "Group projects weren't fun for me. On a good day, I was just ignored outside of the occasional necessary conversation. On a bad day, I had all the work dumped onto me." No one had ever actually wanted to interact with her more than necessary. The whole idea of what was about to happen was utterly foreign to her brain. 

Eda sharply inhaled, drawing the now quietly crying Luz in for a hug. "Oh, kid, I'm so sorry." Sometimes it astounded her just how lonely Luz had been back on Earth. Just how isolated she had been from everyone. 

At least, as questionable as it might have been, the decision to send Luz to that summer camp was starting to make more sense. Camila had probably been trying to find a way to get her daughter out of her unwanted isolation. And the camp should have been the perfect opportunity if it had been anything like it was actually advertised.

In some ways, Eda guessed it still had not just the way probably Camila had anticipated. 

* * *

Bo was the first to arrive. "Thanks for having me over, Ms. Eda." She said as Eda let her in through the front door. Having left Luz upstairs to give her a minute to compose herself before greeting the other girls.

"First off, just call me Eda," Eda said. "Second off, it's not an issue. Luz has been really excited about this project." Seriously the kid had been bouncing off the walls when the project had been first brought up. It was why she had been so taken back at first by Luz's reaction when she had realized Bo and Cat were still coming.

"To be honest, I've only ever had one other sleepover before, and well, that was a unique flavor all into its own," Luz admitted with a sheepish laugh. The only other sleepover she had had was the one that had resulted in them enchanting Hooty. Until now, all she had known about sleepovers were what she had read in books and seen on tv. 

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that. You were one of the people that animated a house!" Bo said, snapping her fingers. She hadn't been able to participate in that particular Moonlight Conjuring with Cat due to some unrelated problems back home. But she certainly had seen the story all over Penstagram. Only to have something catch her by surprise. "Wait, have you really never been to a sleepover before getting here? Does the human realm not have them?"

"No, they do. I've actually been to a couple before I came here, but they were...complicated." Luz reluctantly admitted. She just didn't want to talk about how she usually got involved in a sleepover. She hadn't been to one in the human world in years. Because the last time she had made that mistake, she had ended up being the butt end of several mean jokes. So to say the sleepover with Willow and Gus had been the real first one. Since it had been the first she had enjoyed in a while, she would be putting it mildly if she was honest. 

Bo frowned, glancing over at Eda in evident confusion at Luz's dodging of the question. The older woman just shook her head at the unasked question. "Well, then. We'll just have to make sure we don't spend all night studying once Cat gets here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for now. Please remember a comment. I always appreciate any kind of feedback. Even just a short comment. 
> 
> See ya tomorrow with the next part.


	9. Unfortunate Familiarity (Isolation Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes with how happy go lucky Luz could get it was easy to forget just how isolated Luz had been back on Earth.
> 
> AKA 5 times the residents of the Boiling Isles forgot or just didn't know how isolated Luz used to be. And the two times they remembered when it mattered most.
> 
> Theme: Isolation
> 
> Please read the notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exhaustion is a PITA is all I gotta say. I hit a minor roadblock which also didn't help with this one. Where I knew where I wanted to go just not how to get to it.
> 
> At least with the next part I don't have a roadblock. I just need to write the darn thing.
> 
> Anyway's enjoy the chapter and please remember to leave a comment.

Boscha had been a consistent thorn in Luz's side since her arrival on the Isles, it felt like. The two had a bad start with the whole incident at the Covention. And it only seemed to have gotten worse since then. 

Though Luz, outside of a few incidents, hadn't really given much mind to the three-eyed girl for the most part. It wasn't like she was the first person for her to run against with. Or would be the last. 

However, after an incident at school, she couldn't just stop ignoring the other girl as her hand was forced...

_ Whatever Lilith had been expecting when she heard Amity, Luz, and Willow showing up midday on a school day. Luz was pretty sure what she got, wasn't it. _

_ Eyes darting between the three girls for a moment, she finally asked. "What in Titan's name happened?!"  _

_ "Boscha." Was Amity's tight answer as Lilith moved back to let the three in.  _

_ Lilith pursed her lips, not entirely surprised. Boscha had been the source of several problems when Amity had first come to live with her. Boscha had been an on and off problem over the years. And up until recently hadn't been an issue. Though it looked like her target had just shifted to Luz instead of Amity. Partially out of jealousy if she had to guess. "That's not surprising, unfortunately. Though I have to ask why you three came to me instead of someone like the school nurse?"  _

_ "The nurse  _ **_ is  _ ** _ part of the problem," Willow said.  _

_ Lilith frowned, wondering what exactly she meant by that before deciding it could be clarified later. "What about Bump?" Certainly, he could have summoned someone from the healer's coven, right? _

_ "Well, he was still ripping her a new one when we left to come to you," Amity explained. _

_ Luz added. "In his defense, I don't think he realized how bad it was." Heck, she hadn't realized how bad it was at first. At least not until the adrenaline had started wearing off. And by that point, they had already started walking away from the school.  _

_ "And just how bad did it first appear?" Lilith asked tersely as she looked the girl over. There was a noticeable beginning of bruising where it looked like Luz had hit something hard. And she hadn't been bearing weight on her right foot when she had shown up. To her, at least it didn't look like it could have been played off as a minor incident. _

_ Willow confirmed that a moment later. "Boscha caused her to take a bad tumble down the stairs."  _

_ "It's not like I haven't dealt with worse on my own," Luz muttered though it was still heard loud and clear.  _

_ There was a beat of silence at that particular piece of news. "I do not know if I want a clarification behind that," Lilith muttered to herself as the one who finally broke it. Before rethinking that. "Never mind, I do want a clarification." _

_ "I er kind of ended up in the hospital once after someone slipped me food I was allergic to that I thought was safe," Luz admitted. After that was when the bullying had shifted more to just ignoring her altogether. Which, in some ways, wasn't much better.  _

_ There was a beat of silence. "What is with you and having bullies really out for you?" Amity was the one to finally ask. _

_ Luz shrugged at that. "Easy target? Remember, no friends means no one who would exactly care besides my Mom, and certainly no one at school." No friends and no teachers who liked her had made her more than a bit of an easy target. "And people back home...don't always take allergies seriously."  _

_ Luz briefly wondered why it looked like Lilith was having an epiphany before being distracted by Willow. "I know you keep saying not all humans suck. But I gotta tell you it's kind of hard to believe that when you keep telling stories like that." _

It had been nice to have someone on her side that wasn't her mother for once. It had been even nicer to see some actual consequences behind what had happened. Back home, where she had been at the bottom of the barrel of the social ladder at school, that had never happened. 

After the incident had happened by all accounts, no one would have probably faulted her for staying as clear as possible of Boscha. And for a while, she did just that. However, once the initial pain and injuries had faded, she had been left with a set of mixed emotions.

Luz wasn't entirely sure what to do with Boscha. On the one hand, it hadn't exactly been a minor incident between the two. However, on the other hand, if there was one thing Luz hated more than maybe what had happened in the first place. It was seeing someone else being isolated like Boscha was dealing with.

Most people probably would have ignored it. Most would probably not have faulted her in that after the last incident. However, when she knew what that was like. Knew how painful it could get. So maybe that was why despite the protests of everyone around her. She still decided to approach Boscha. Despite the myriad of objections and questions of pretty much everyone she knew, including Boscha herself. 

"Ugh, I don't even get it. I was the one that caused the mess in the first place. Why are you even trying to help?" Boscha exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. After her recent botched attempt at fixing things up.

Well, at least she had gotten through to her that it wasn't entirely out of pity, Luz supposed. "Because as much as that hurt. I also know how much hurts to be isolated." Luz admitted. "And that's not something I would wish on anyone else regardless of what happened before."

" _ You  _ know what it's like to be isolated?" Boscha's skepticism could be heard clearly.

Luz gave a sad laugh at that. "Yeah, that probably looks ridiculous to think about now, huh?" She said with a sad smile. She knew it had to look a bit absurd as a claim. After all, she had Willow, Amity, and Gus from the very beginning of her enrollment at Hexside. "But it's true. Back on Earth, I was the weird kid no one wanted anything to do with. Willow is the first friend I had in years. I can't even remember the last friend I had before her. I had a lot of people over the years who I thought were my friends. Only to have them decide I was too weird, or I was only partly useful to them and dump me at the first opportunity." She hadn't looked at Boscha during the entire speech, only looking up at the other girl who, for her part, seemed genuinely surprised. "So yeah, you could say I know something about sitting alone at the lunch table by myself." Lord knew how many times she had.

There was a moment of silence before Boscha finally spoke again. This time her tone was softer than usual, seeming to finally have realized that as hair-brained as it possibly was. Luz was coming from a genuine place of wanting to help. "Look, I honestly am not good at making friends unless it related to Grudgby-" 

"Yeah, Amity mentioned that," Luz said, scratching her cheek.

Boscha continued like she hadn't heard Luz. "-I appreciate the offer, it's weirdly kind of sweet. But I doubt your friends really appreciate this little scheme."

"They definitely had their protests," Luz admitted. The argument between her and Willow playing back in her head. "I've already had three different people try to talk me out of it. But it's my own decision to do this. And as much as they might dislike it, they can't really change that." Luz said with a shrug. "And even if this doesn't pan out into a friendship. Maybe at the very least, me hanging out with you will cause some of the issues that the whole incident caused." 

Boscha gave her a weird look at that. "Why would you want to help get that resolved. I'm the one that caused that mess in the first place?"

"Because I don't really like what's happening as a result?" Luz said. "Look, don't get me wrong. I'm not happy it happened to begin with." Walking around with a broken ankle for a couple of weeks hadn't been fun. "But some people are taking it a bit too far in retaliation, in my opinion. So even if we don't end up friends. Maybe at least hanging out will cause some to back off?" Hopefully. It wasn't like she could control the entire school population. "You can't tell me some of the antics lately have been slightly out of hand."

Boscha winced at the reminders of some of the things that had happened over the past few weeks. Luz had a point, whether she wanted to admit it or not. "Alright, I'll give it a try, at least," Boscha said, finally caving in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap.
> 
> Something I want to bring up again. This is kind of showing earlier drafts of the longer story in this AU. So just because I didn't include full details on certain things. Doesn't mean I'll get this more fleshed out later. 
> 
> Anyways please keep the comments coming. They really do make my day!


	10. Returning the Favor (Isolation Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes with how happy go lucky Luz could get it was easy to forget just how isolated Luz had been back on Earth.
> 
> AKA 5 times the residents of the Boiling Isles forgot or just didn't know how isolated Luz used to be. And the two times they remembered when it mattered most.
> 
> Theme: Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh not much to say this time. Surprised how long this chapter turned out to be honest.
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment!

It had been a few weeks since Luz had first approached Boscha. Things had been rocky in the beginning. Luz’s friends already knew that she had gotten it into her head she wanted to befriend Boscha. So it wasn’t a surprise to them to see the two hanging out. However, after everything that had happened before, there was a distinct sense of weariness towards Boscha. From both Luz’s friends and anyone close to her, really.

Eda was maybe the most concerned that her kid would end up getting hurt by Boscha somehow. The other girl seemed to be improving. At least based on what she was occasionally gleaned from the rest of Luz’s friend group. However, Eda still was worried the other shoe was going to drop. And when it did, Luz was going to get hurt again. 

So when Luz and Boscha had shown up late from Hexside sprouting the start of several new bruises. Eda was afraid to say in hindsight, she had initially assumed the worst. She had been about to show Boscha a milder version of why you didn’t mess with her family. Only to have Luz intervene. “Wait! I get you’re angry, but you’re angry at the _wrong person_ this time. Boscha stepped in to _help me,_ not _hurt me._ “

Eda’s eyes narrowed, looking between the two again. Some part of her still skeptical, but she was already seeing she would not get past Luz. She just hoped the kid wasn’t lying for some weird reason. Deciding to give the benefit of the doubt for the moment, she opened the door fully. “Alright, come on in, and then you two need to tell me just what happened apparently after class.” 

* * *

Luz’s state wasn’t nearly as bad as Eda had initially feared. There were no broken bones this time at least. Just a bunch of bruises, nothing a good salve couldn’t take care of. 

Once she was done, Eda had dismissed Luz back to her room for the moment. She wanted to talk to Boscha alone about what had happened. Having held off on interrogating Luz at first. Since knowing her, she had been trying to downplay the actual events. 

Eda just raised an eyebrow at Boscha’s surprise protest at getting looked over. “Kid, I already have everything out. Let me just look at it.” 

Boscha just gave her a confused look. “I thought you were mad at me.”

Eda had to resist the urge to facepalm at that. “I was when you got here.” And in some ways still would perpetually mad about the other incident. But that being said, Eda felt she owed her some help after… well, whatever had happened. “But that’s because the last time Luz came home from Hexside like that, it was your fault.” Eda pointed out. Noting with a small bit of satisfaction, the flinch from Boscha. Since the incident, the girl might have come aways. However that didn’t mean she was entirely ready to forgive the kid quiet yet for hurting her own kid. “Now I’ll admit that it was my mistake today. But that just raises the question of what happened?”

Boscha hesitated for a moment more before apparently deciding it hopefully couldn’t get any worse. She removed the cowl so Eda could get a better look. As she pursed her lips for a moment, seeming to debate something before answering. “Luz has apparently been having some problems with some upperclassmen.” 

Eda frowned at that a bit surprised. “This is the first I’ve heard of it.” Not that she didn’t necessarily believe the triclops. Then again, it shouldn’t have surprised her. Luz had a tendency to hide problems out of not wanting to inconvenience others. However, she would have thought someone else in Luz’s friend group would have picked up on it by now. Since she knew that they had all started being more attentive since the incident with Boscha.

“The others don’t know. Luz... knows, most of her friends are busy today. Something the older kids apparently picked up on too. Since they only show up when they’re sure no one is going to step in. She didn’t want to tell them because she didn’t want to cause problems.” Boscha explained. “Something about how she used to deal with bullies back on Earth all the time on her own. So she could handle a few here. Or that’s what she said at least.”

“That’s definitely Luz.” Eda agreed. “So how did you find out about it then?”

“She and I usually walk part of the way home together once a week when the others aren’t busy.” Eda’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was the first time she was hearing about this. Boscha continued on, not seeming to notice. “So I hadn’t seen it before. But today, I got held back by one of my potions teachers, Ms. Jenkenmier. So Luz was left waiting outside alone.”

“And that’s when they pounced,” Eda concluded, seeing where the story was already going. 

Boscha nodded. “By the time I came out it was already a mess. One of them had her pinned, while another was taunting her and holding her necklace.” Eda twitched at the reminder of the necklace. That necklace seemed to somehow get Luz into more trouble than anything else. She got its importance to the girl, but she wondered if she shouldn’t be wearing it to school. This was the second major incident involving the thing. “And that’s when I got involved.”

“Must have been some fight. You’re both pretty banged up from it,” Eda noted, watching the younger girl for a second. Partly wanting more details. She knew before ‘the incident’ Boscha had been the Grudgby team captain. So she wasn’t exactly someone you could just walk all over. Which just raised more concerns about who had been targeting Luz. 

Boscha looked away, a bit embarrassed at her own state. _“_ Yeah, well, there were six of them, and they weren’t exactly small.” She paused for a moment before smirking. “Though that’s not to say they got off exactly, got off free.” 

Eda was right Boscha was a fighter. However, fighting back hadn’t been her only aim. If Luz hadn’t been there, she probably could have wiped the floor with them easily. But Luz had been there, and it had divided her attention. Making dealing with the bullies just the more difficult.

However, Boscha was also sure that with the damage, they wouldn’t be causing problems again. At least not for a while. She was the ex-captain for a reason. You didn’t exactly get away free when picking a fight with her. If nothing else, at least two of them were going to be walking funny for a while. 

Eda twitched at the sudden realization that Luz had apparently had six larger students targeting her. What made it worse was that no one had been the wiser until now. Which was troubling since who knew how long this could have been going on. It was entirely possible it had started before even the whole fiasco with Boscha had happened. Looks like she needed to have a word with Bump and Luz now that she thought about it.

“That should do it,” Eda said as she finished wrapping the last bandage. She stood up for a second and going to her cabinet. Finding the jar she had been looking for, she grabbed it and passed it to Boscha. “That should help with any bruises you might have from the scuffle. Apply twice a day, and those bruises should be a memory by week’s end.”

Boscha blinked in surprise before tucking it away in the bag without a protest. Realizing that it was most likely it was meant as a thank you for helping Luz. As well as an apology for the first assumption when they had arrived from Hexside. Even if Eda wasn’t saying that. “Thank you.”

Eda nodded before starting again. “Now, I don’t know what your plans are. If you want to stick around to talk to Luz, you can. But I need to talk to her about some matters, so it may be a bit.”

Boscha looked at the time and then winced. “I should probably get going home, actually. I didn’t tell my parents I was planning to go over to a friend’s house after school.” Her coming with Luz to The Owl House had been an impromptu one. Only brought on when Luz had insisted on after they had finished dealing with the upperclassmen. “And if I stay out much later, there going to wonder. Tell Luz I’ll see her tomorrow at school.”

* * *

Eda watched Boscha go for a moment thinking before turning back into the house. She wasn’t entirely ready to totally forgive Boscha for the incident yet. Even with the assist. However, that wasn’t to say Boscha stepping in to help today helped with slowly shifting her opinion. Maybe with some time, she could mostly move past hurting Luz, though that might be a stretch. Though she doubted full forgiveness would ever come.

Anyway, her opinion on Boscha at the moment was the least of her concerns. She needed to talk to Luz on why this kept happening. She needed to get to the bottom of why incidents like what had happened to the upperclassmen kept happening. Before she ended up with another broken bone. “Kid, why didn’t you tell anyone about the problems you were having with the upperclassmen?” Eda asked, not even bothering to beat around the bush as she took a seat across from her.

“I thought I could handle them on my own.” Luz said with a shrug.

Eda’s eyebrow raised at that in skepticism. If anything, history had proven that was the least likely to happen. “Kid, the last time you hid something because you thought you were handling it. You ended up at Lily’s place with a broken foot.”

Luz flinched at the reminder of what had happened between her and Boscha. Eyes darting around as she tried to figure out a way out of the conversation. However she soon realized there was none. “Did I ever tell you what happened with my last friend before Willow?” Luz finally asked.

“Hmm, no,” Eda confirmed. Wondering at first where this might be coming from. It seemed a bit out of nowhere, but maybe Luz had a point she was missing. Instead of trying to dodge the question yet again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah,” Luz said. Part of her was hoping Eda might understand her decisions afterward. Though to be honest she didn’t have a lot of hope on that sticking she had to try. “Can I ask you to try to not to interrupt first?”

Honestly, going by the track record so far with Luz and being back home. Combined with were her first thoughts she had about where she thought the story was probably going. Eda wasn’t sure she could keep quiet. “I won’t guarantee it, but I’ll at least try.” Eda finally reluctantly agreed.

Luz nodded. That made sense. “Well, I guess to start with, ya need to something...”

_Boscha wasn’t the first friend who had intervened for her when the bullying got physical. Nor was Willow the first friend she had had that could be defined as an actual ‘good friend.’ For a time before the Isles. Those had been belonged to her one and only friend. A red-headed girl her age named Cara._

_They had been rather close. If anyone had asked Luz that, the bullying at the time would cause the friendship to break off. Luz wouldn’t have believed it._

_Sure, they had their occasional issues with the bullies. Sure, her parents never seemed to fully approve of Luz. But that never had seemed to stop Cara. No matter how many scuffles that ended up with one or both of them bruised. Cara had stuck around. Until she simply hadn’t._

_Cara’s parents had never been fond of Luz. They might not have ever said anything. But she still saw the pursed lips or long glances whenever either of them had problems with the bullies. Not that the disapproval ever stopped Cara from getting involved. Luz wasn’t entirely sure if Cara didn’t know or didn’t care. But looking back, she should probably have seen them breaking it off the first chance they got. And when one incident turned particularly nasty, it finally had happened._

_Luz and Cara were sitting on the front porch of the Noceda house. Talking and trying to ignore the arguing that Luz knew she could clearly hear in the background. “Sorry about your arm again.”_

_Cara waved off the concern. “Eh, don’t worry about it. Wasn’t your fault to begin with. And I can think of a lot worst ways to get a broken arm than defending a friend.”_

_Luz gave a small smile at that. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Though judging by the continued arguing, Cara’s parents definitely didn’t see it that way. “So, what are we going to do this weekend, anyway?”_

_Cara pursed her lips, glancing back toward the arguing. The only time Luz would her ever acknowledge her parents’ problem. Before turning her attention back to Luz. “I don’t think Mom and Dad are going to let me out of their sight for a while.”_

_“Sorry,” Luz said with a wince. She felt terrible about Cara getting hurt, but she wasn’t much of a fighter to begin with. Maybe it was time she tried talking to Mami about getting some proper self-defense training? Though with how little the principle liked her, that might do more harm than good if she fought back._

_Cara waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. Not your fault that the bullies have it out for you. A bit of trouble is well worth it in the meantime. Besides, we’ll have all summer to make plans and hang out. It was totally worth whatever trouble I get to in the meantime to one-up Beatrix and her gang.”_

_“Yeah, I kind of wish your parents saw it the same way,” Luz admitted, glancing back at the house again. She had a feeling this was going to come back to bite her more than she realized. She just didn’t know how much yet._

_“Eh, well, what can you do,” Cara said with a shrug. “I’m sure it will be all back to normal soon enough.”_

_Luz frowned at that. While it was true that this was a song and dance, they had done quite a few times. Something felt different this time. She couldn’t remember the last time she had heard this much yelling come from the house. “Maybe.” She finally agreed._

_Cara opened her mouth with some response. Only to be cut off when her parents finally exited the Noceda house. “Come along, Cara, we’re leaving.”_

_Luz noticed a frown cross her friend’s face for a moment, though it quickly disappeared. “Looks like I gotta go, I guess. See ya on Monday, Luz,” Cara said, giving a final wave before following her parents back to the car._

_That was the last time she had sene, Cara. Cara had been quietly transferred schools without either girl’s prior knowledge a few days later. And once Cara was out of her middle school, her parents cut contact between the two of them. That last fateful afternoon sitting outside talking about what they would do over the summer once this all blew over. Ended up being the last time she saw Cara._

_After that, people mostly ignored her. Most new kids who arrived were warned to steer clear. And when she wasn’t ignored, well... she had the allergy incident to show just how well that could go for her. So the only thing she had gotten out of it was one simple rule. Don’t let others get involved with her bullies. All it did was lead to pain for her and everyone else._

There was a moment of silence when Luz finished giving Eda to process the story. This explained quite several things in hindsight. Luz wasn’t telling her friends because she wasn’t used to having them. Though that was definitely a factor here. But also because history had taught her before that others getting involved lead to them getting hurt. And when they got hurt, they were forced to leave. Whether or not they wanted to wasn’t even a factor, apparently. 

Eda absolutely hated that hiding it had become the solution for Luz. B _ut_ unfortunately, she could also understand it. Titan knew how many people she had distanced from or had been distanced from because of the curse. 

“I just don’t want to be that lonely again.” Came Luz’s small voice finally breaking the silence. “I thought if I could handle it myself, then no one else had to get hurt. And no one would have to leave again. I… I just can’t go back to that again, Eda.” 

Eda felt some part of her heartbreak at how just lonely and scared Luz sounded. Wrapping the girl tight, she finally said. “Oh, kid, I’m so sorry. It was never your fault.”

“But if it wasn’t, then why did everyone keep treating it like it was?” Luz asked, clearly confused.

Eda thought her next words carefully before starting. “Because sometimes people are idiots and place the blame wrongly when they’re confused and hurt.” Titan knew how long she had blamed Lily for the curse, even if it really hadn’t been her fault, to begin with. Lily had been as much of a victim in what had happened. But the curse had hit her so much harder it had taken a while to get past that. “Sometimes people eventually realize it. Sometimes... people just don’t. Unfortunately, your friend’s family apparently was the latter.”

Eda paused for a moment before coming to a realization. “Honestly, Lily would probably be better for you talk to this about. We had a bit of a similar falling out when we were younger, I’m afraid to say. She would know better what you went through in some ways than I did.” 

Eda could only help with Luz’s isolation so much. For the most part, Eda understood what Luz had gone through. The curse having forced some isolation of its own. But this time... Lily would be the one better to help Luz than she could. 

Though in the meantime, she did at least know one way she _could_ help. 

* * *

It had taken longer than Eda might have liked to get the group corralled. Mainly since she didn’t want to corral the entire friend group together at the house.

Luz was already tired from the day’s events. So while Eda felt it was necessary to have some friends over. She also wanted to keep it strictly between her and the three closest friends. She had learned over the years, the more people, the more exhausting it got, and the more likely it was, it would overwhelm her. Which was the last thing Luz needed. 

Amity had been the easiest to get and thus the first to arrive. Mainly because she had been with Lily. So all she had needed was to convince her to allow Amity over.

Amity only bothered with a quick hello. Making an immediate beeline for Luz, plopping down on the couch next to her. Lilith frowned, glancing at Luz before turning to Eda. “What happened this time? Boscha again?”

“No, actually, the triclops helped, believe it or not,” Eda said with a snort. Really, it was impressive how Luz got under everyone’s skin. She wouldn’t have guessed a few weeks ago that Boscha would ever be friends with Luz. “Some upperclassmen apparently have been giving Luz a hard time.”

“That’s quite the change,” Lilith noted in surprise. She wouldn’t have pinned Boscha as the type to help anyone. Let alone someone who had been a victim for as long as Luz had. Guess the other girl really was changing for the better.

“Yeah, the kids really good at getting to other people. Even those you would least expect,” Eda said with a slight smile watching Luz and Amity for a moment. 

“Not with enough apparently if she keeps attracting bullies, though,” Lilith noted with a tense voice. Luz’s bandaged cheek didn’t go completely unnoticed. “How did another situation like this get missed, anyway?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something that deals with,” Eda said. It was why she had asked both Lilith and Amity to come. Instead of just Amity. “Let’s go into the kitchen to give them some space, and we can talk without prying ears.” Though judging by how enraptured the two already were, Eda doubted they would have noticed, anyway.

* * *

“So, we’re not going to let them get off free, right?” Gus was the one to finally broach the topic a while later. Willow and Gus having arrived about a hourish after Amity did. They had been talking for a while and until Luz having nodded off onto Amity’s shoulder.

“Oh, that’s a given. Though we still have to get past the fact, we have no clue who they are.” Amity said with a frown. Of course, they _could_ just ask Luz. But knowing Luz, she would say she didn’t know. So it was better to look for another way to figure out who the six older kids were. 

“Well, _we_ don’t know who they are, but Boscha does.” Willow hesitantly reminded them.

“Which really doesn’t help us,” Amity noted with a wince. 

While using Boscha to help identify the bullies seemed simple enough, there was another matter at hand. None of them knew how to reach Boscha without going through Luz. They hadn’t really interacted with Boscha since the incident. It had been Luz’s choice to befriend the triclops. But between Willow and Amity’s history with the girl. Neither of them had been in any hurry to build bridges between them and the other girl yet. So none of them knew how to contact Boscha. 

“Wait, a sec-Amelia!” Willow seemed to have an epiphany. Much to the confusion of the other two.

“I thought we were talking about reaching out to Boscha since she’s the only other person who saw the bullies? How would Amelia help?” Gus said in confusion. 

“That’s not what I was thinking.” Willow shook her head. “Amelia is on the Grudgby team. The same one that Boscha used to be captain of. If anyone knows how to contact Boscha, it should be one of her ex-teammates.” Willow explained as she pulled out her scroll, looking for the other girl’s number. 

“You do1 that. I’m going to contact the twins and see if they want in on this.” Amity said, pulling her own scroll out. Though that was probably a foregone conclusion.

* * *

It had taken a couple of days to get the retaliation pulled together. What had started out as a minor group effort had somehow developed into most of Luz’s group being involved? Combine that needing to pick the best time to pull it when it would do the most damage. And it had taken a while to get the whole thing coordinated. Now all was left was to make sure they had everything and unleash it on the upperclassmen.

“Do we have the glitter?” Willow asked as she went through the list.

“Yep,” Edric said, holding up the rather large round container in his hands full of magical glitter. 

“Duct tape?” Willow asked.

“Check!” Gus said, holding up the two rolls of aforementioned duck tape. That had been some of the more challenging items to get. The only one who knew how they were supposed to look like were Luz. And convincing her to help get them without telling her about the prank had been an interesting task. “Can’t wait to see if the stories about this really hold up!”

“Glue?” Willow continued, ignoring Gus’s comment for the moment.

“Right here,” Amity said, holding it up. “Though I’m not entirely sure how this is supposed to help when we already have that duck tape stuff.”

Willow didn’t even miss a beat in her response. “We’ve been over this. Duck tape is for the stuff in the lockers. Glue is for the glitter and feathers. Speaking of which... feathers?”

Viney held up the rather large bag of feathers. “More than enough to cause havoc.”

Willow nodded, moving onto the last items on the list. “.... And finally, last but not least, the slime?”

“Right here! Plus, the food coloring too!” Emira said, holding up one of the two containers of slime that she and Jerbo were carrying.

Willow frowned at that, not recalling food coloring being a part of the plan. But knowing the twins, it was probably something they had come up with at the last minute. “Alright, let’s do this then.”

“How did you two end up in charge, anyway? This was our idea, to begin with.” Amity grumbled. As the group split up to set up the prank. Amity was helping set up the magical glitter slime bomb. 

“Because we’re the pranking experts. And no one does retaliation better than we do.” Edric said with a smug grin. 

“I have some doubts about how much of an expert you two really are.” Willow skeptically noted. Remembering one particular prank that had gone really wrong. But couldn’t mount much more of a protest. After all, they had been the ones behind most of the coordinating of the prank. Titan knew they probably wouldn’t have thought of asking Viney for feathers if Emira hadn’t come up with it first.

“And yet, that didn’t stop you three from turning to us,” Edric noted more than a bit smug.

“Ugh, let’s just get this set up before somehow your egos somehow get even more inflated.” Amity cut in before Willow said something that somehow made it worse. As she went to summon an abomination arm to help hold up the glitter until the right time. 

Like some said, revenge was a dish best served cold. And the sheer shock on the older students’ faces made the delay well worth it. Along with the sheer surprise on Luz’s face when she got full sight of the students that had been causing her trouble.

“We admit to nothing,” Amity said with a smirk when Luz asked what they had done. Well, at least not within the school walls where they could get in trouble with Bump. 

“Let’s just say hypothetically someone knew what happened... what exactly did you guys use?” Luz asked, tearing her eyes away from the glittery, slimy mess that had been her bullies for one moment.

“Hypothetically? A mix of some slime and glitter. Not entirely sure what else was being used.”

“Huh, so that’s why Gus kept pestering me about that,” Luz said in a moment of realization.

“I’m just glad I’m not on the receiving end of this one,” Boscha said, admiring the group’s handiwork. And she had thought some pranks she had dealt with were bad. It seemed time and maliciousness had only made the pranks more creative since the truce had been called. 

“You knew?” Luz asked, more than a bit surprised. Her friendship with Boscha might have come a long way. But her getting involved in a prank in partially Luz’s name. Hadn’t been something she would have expected from the other girl.

Boscha’s eyebrow raised at that. “How do you think anyone knew who was behind the incident the other day?”

“Oh, right, that makes sense,” Luz said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. “Thanks.” 

Amity gave a soft smile. “Like we said before. No one gets away free with hurting a friend.” And especially not Luz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for now. I'll try to get the next part out tomorrow but no guarantees depending on how well the writing goes.
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment!


	11. Oh Luz, If only there were someone out there who loved you... (Isolation Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the first family reunion after Luz had started living on the Isles was one she had been both excited and dreaded. On one hand she couldn't wait to introduce the rest of the family to actual genuine magic. And to her girlfriend. On the other hand....she was fairly sure that one of her aunts was going to cause problems. And with that came concerns.
> 
> OR
> 
> Eda, Lilith, and Amity meet the Noceda pack and there are metaphorical fireworks. And not of the pretty variety. 
> 
> Part of the Connected Curses AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I did not mean to take this long to get back to this. The last part of the Isolation 5 parts took longer then I anticipated. Partly because I was not liking the direction it was originally going in. So I scrapped it in favor of writing more Werewolf Luz AU. 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!

Luz had expected it from the very beginning. There was no doubt in her mind that the first family reunion she took everyone to would end in some sort of a disaster. Her family combined with the family she had made during her time on the Boiling Isles? Yeah, there was no way they were going to get out of this without  _ something  _ getting blown up. 

It had given her pause at all in inviting anyone from outside the family to the reunion. Despite their attempts to be discrete, she hadn’t completely missed the whispered comments about what Fortunata looked like. Or not so whispered in the case of one of her aunts. She finally had friends and a quasi-family that actually accepted both her and the wolf. Most of the family back home put up with it at best. Something she knew only since they honestly really had never been the most discreet about it. 

Which within itself raised a whole other set of concerns. Most of the whispered comments were done at hearing ranges too low for humans to hear. So under normal circumstances, only someone who had full access to their wolf senses would hear them. However, the witches weren’t human and something Luz had learned really quickly was they had fantastic hearing. Not exactly Noceda standard, but also far above that of a normal human. So most likely anything said ‘discreetly’ would still be overheard by them. 

She knew how protective both Eda and Amity could get. So Luz would be kidding herself if she didn’t say she wasn’t worried about it going downhill. All Luz could do was hope that they didn’t get themselves banned from a park like the last time things got explosive.

Despite knowing it was probably going to end up being in vain. Luz to her credit  _ had _ tried warning the others on what to expect.

* * *

“Hah, if they think yours looks bad, they should see what I looked like fully transformed.” Eda said with a snort. Luz had just finished the last warning on what to possibly expect at the reunion.

“ _ Edalyn-”  _ Lilith began a clear warning in her tone already.

Eda cut her off, waving off the concern. “Calm down sis, I have no plans to actually do that. Even if I could.” Too bad she had yet to figure out how to control the transformation. That would most likely shut up Luz’s more problematic family members really fast. “Though seriously kiddo if they give you any trouble about it just send them my way. I still have some photos of the last time I transformed. That should shut them up real fast.”

“Thanks, Eda. However, I have no plans to stick around the bad ones long enough for them to give me trouble.” Luz assured her. No way was she letting there be a repeat of the aftermath of last Winter’s reunion. Even if she had to stick around one of the others like glue for the entire night. Hopefully, no one would be too bothered being stuck with Fortunata at their side for a few hours.

Lilith let out an exasperated sigh. Before turning her attention to Luz. “Do you know why they have this reaction, anyway.” Maybe if they knew what drove it, they could cut it off at the head before it got going?

Luz shrugged at the question. “I’m not sure. I guess it maybe deals with how long it's been since a wolf like Fortunata came along? I mean, the last one who inherited as many mutations as I did was my great-aunt. And even she didn’t hit the genetic lottery to the same extent.” No one was entirely sure when the last time someone had gotten the total package. All they knew was it was well before anyone who was still living memory. “So I get why they have that reaction to Fortunata.” 

Judging by the frowns on the others’ faces, they didn’t entirely exactly agree with that. King was the first one that let his displeasure be known. “If anyone tries to say something bad, I shall challenge them to prove them otherwise. And make them rue the day they said it!”

Luz gave a small smile at that before reaching up and scratching King’s head. “Thanks, but  _ please _ don’t do that. Most of the wolves easily dwarf you, King. The last thing I want is any of you getting hurt.” Plus, with how drunk some of her cousins got during the reunion. The last thing she wanted was someone to take his challenge seriously.

“I’m with the demon pup on this one.” Amity said, ignoring the indigent ‘hey,’ from King. “You're the cutest looking wolf demon I’ve ever seen. No one should make those kinds of comments.”

Luz blushed before giving a slight wince at that. “Yeah, expect to probably have an argument with at least one of my aunts.” No way would Deborah let that comment fly without throwing in her own two cents if experience had taught her anything. “Though I appreciate the sentiment.”

Yeah, the reunion was definitely going to be interesting if this conversation was any sign.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the reunion had gotten off to a relatively good start. Luz’s guests had surprised several people. Thankfully, though, no one had pushed too far when Camila had said that they were guests of theirs.

However, Luz had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Most of the relatives that she didn’t particularly get along with hadn’t arrived so Amity and the others had seen the rest of her family on their ‘better’ behavior. Something she knew was going to end soon. Since some of the family didn’t always have the best filter at keeping their opinions to themselves.

Amity had barely left her side the entire time, seeing how nervous Luz was getting. “Hey deep breaths. So far nothing bad has happened.”

“Yet.” Luz noted slightly darkly. Honestly, she would feel much better if her troublesome relatives just showed up so she could get this over with. “Sorry. I know this probably looks over the top. Considering how well this has gone so far.” 

“Hey remember I come from a family that is very good at putting up a front.” Amity reminded her, placing a placating arm on Luz to try to reassure her. Of all people, she knew too well why Luz would be nervous. Her parents had been masters of hiding their true intentions when they wanted too. She believed Luz. If she said that there were family members who looked down on Fortuna, then there definitely was. They just hadn’t shown their true colors yet. “Don’t worry, I get it.”

“Thanks.” Luz said smiling before wincing as she spotted the one face she had been dreading maybe the most. Her aunt, Deborah, who thankfully for her was too busy talking with her mother at the moment to come over to her. “Oh, great, here we go.”

Amity frowned, following Luz’s gaze before spotting the aunt in question. “So which one is this?”

“Deborah.” Luz said, crossing her arms. “Remember how I told you while most won’t say to my face what they think of Fortunata? She’s not one of those people.” She was already dreading the backhanded compliments of telling her she was dating. If she would even believe her, that was. 

“How much should I be worried?” Amity asked, frowning as she watched the woman for a moment. Trying to decipher and see what she could expect from a conversation before it even started. 

“About her making a comment about the wolf? Probably won’t happen right now. Or not yet, at least since she’ll try to put on a front at first. However, that’s not the  _ only _ issue, unfortunately.” Luz began only to cut herself off as she saw Deborah approaching. Not able to warn Amity that Deborah might try setting her up with another family member because she looked down on Luz. 

“Luz.” Deborah’s slightly warm greeting. “So good to see you. After you were missing from the summer solstice festivities, I was unsure if you were coming back.”

“Deborah.” Luz greeted, not missing the flicker of annoyance across her aunt’s face. After one particular nasty get together her Mom had said she didn’t need to call her ‘Aunt’ anymore. And Luz had stuck with it. No matter how much it annoyed Deborah, or how much anyone else in the family asked. She would not call her, her aunt, until Deborah stopped treating her and Fortunata like they were beneath her. And considering she had just insinuated that she had missed the summer solstice absence because they had driven her out... That probably would never happen. “Good to see you as well. I was away in a mentorship program and couldn’t make it back.”

“Yes, I heard about that.” Deborah noted.

Judging by the flicker of doubt Luz caught, she definitely didn’t believe the excuse. Not that Luz had expected a response otherwise. What Luz wouldn’t give to do magic back on Earth at the moment. But nope, they still hadn’t figured out if there was a way to do Glyph magic away from the Isles. And she didn’t have her own Palisman yet to use in such a manner.

Either way, she wasn’t in the mood to argue. She just wanted to introduce Amity and then exit the conversation as quickly as possible. “Then you might have also heard about the fact I have a girlfriend now. This is Amity.” Luz said, motioning at Amity who had said nothing yet.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Noceda.” Amity said. 

Luz picking up on the forced pleasantries in her tone. And judging by the frown on her aunt’s face, she hadn’t entirely missed that either. 

“Likewise.” Deborah said neither Luz nor Amity missed the once over she gave her. “You're a fine-looking girl. I’m surprised Luz could rope in someone like yourself.”

Luz bit her lip before she let out an audible groan. And she could almost feel Amity twitch next to her. The backhanded compliment of an insult had not gone unnoticed by either of them. Luz started mentally counting down readying for the next comment based on the stories she had heard from her aunt’s son, Hugo. 

“Maybe I should introduce you to one of my sons Hugo.” Yep, there it was. 

Luz could tell Amity was slightly confused by the segue, so she jumped in before Amity could respond. “Thanks, but I can do that myself later.” 

Deborah started opening her mouth saying “But surely-”

Luz cut into the suggestion she knew was coming. “Oh, hey look there’s cousin Jesus, looks like he wants something. We’ll catch you later, Aunty.” Before taking off to the other side of the park with Amity in tow.

When they came to a stop at the edge of the clearing most of the family was in. Only then Amity realized that they were again alone. “Guessing Jesus doesn’t exist?” Amity asked. 

“Oh no, I do have a cousin named Jesus. He’s just nothere yet. But I didn’t want to deal with Deborah anymore and that was the only excuse I could come up with.” Luz said.

“So should I be worrying about this ‘Hugo’?” Amity asked after a moment.

Luz snorted. “Nah. Hugo’s a good guy and wouldn't steal anyone’s girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter. Besides, he’s about as interested in girls as you are in guys. Not that it has entirely stopped her from trying to introduce him to pretty girls. Despite the fact Hugo’s now had two boyfriends when I last asked.” 

“Let me guess, she’s the type that doesn’t like her idea of a perfect world shaken up?” Amity guessed. Recognizing it from having seen it in her own parents.

Luz nodded. “It’s partly why she hates Fortunata so much.” Everyone else in her generation looked pretty normal, except for Luz. Much like Hugo being only into guys. Luz’s wolf looking anything but normal had shaken up Deborah. And thus the continued hated remarks towards it. “Anyway, let's just try to avoid her. That probably won’t be the last attempt she makes to set you up with Hugo knowing her. But if we steer clear, we should be okay.”

* * *

Luz and Amity ended up getting separated when Amity started talking with some of Luz’s other cousins who had been curious about magic. With Luz being flagged down by an increasingly annoyed Eda. As a group of her younger cousins had been pestering her about why she was there at all. 

“I honestly don’t care what you say as long it will get them to back off at this point.” Eda said, rubbing her forehead. She had come at Luz’s request, and Camila had said the additional support would be appreciated. Something that Luz had seemed to echo in the warning earlier without fully realizing it. She kept telling herself that she was here to support Luz. But the pestering was getting to be a bit much, even for her.

Luz frowned for a moment before two ideas occurred to her. “I mean, do you want me to tell that about your curse or just make something up?” She asked Eda. 

Eda twitched at the idea. On the one hand, she still wasn’t particularly fond of sharing the fact that she had a curse in the first place. On the other hand, she was around an entire family line that had been cursed and so were likely to not overly judge her. “Fine, if you think that will make any sort of difference.”

Eda tuned out Luz’s explanation until she suddenly found herself at the center of attention of the entire group of kids. “You can transform into a wolf too? Is that something  _ all  _ witches can do?” Eda isn’t entirely sure which kid asks the question.

Eda couldn’t help but be slightly bemused. She wasn’t entirely sure where that conclusion had come from. “No, and no. I turn into what we call an ‘owlbeast’ and that issue is just limited to myself and my sister.” 

“Could you show us it?” Another kid pipes up.

Eda frowns before realizing with a family that can control their transformations, of course they would want a demonstration. “No, for one, I can’t exactly control my transformations like you guys can. For two, she’s more wild than your guys wolves.” Eda noted as she watched two of the older wolves play tussle behind the group of kids she was talking too.

“Wait, why can’t you control your transformation?” Was the question that came out of a kid’s mouth not even two seconds after Eda had finished speaking.

There was a beat of silence followed by another girl’s voice adding. “Oh, my god Laura. You can’t just ask someone why they can’t control their transformation!”

Eda was about to make a snarky response of her own, but Luz beat her to it. “Laura, you know the family story goes that our ancestor only learned to tame the wolf with help. Eda hasn’t had that until recently.” Leaving off the fact that none of them were even sure if the owlbeast could be remotely tamed like the wolves had. 

Hearing the start of another protest, Eda cut in. “Look kid, not all curses are made equal. If there’s a way to control her, I have yet to discover it. And that’s the end of the story.”

* * *

“Sorry about her.” Amity looked up in surprise to see another one of Luz’s cousins had come up to her. She had long ago finished explaining the existence of magic to some of the family. In the lull she had been fending off Deborah’s rather annoying insistences to meet Hugo. She hadn’t heard him come up. Holding out a can of soda as a peace offering. “My Mom’s never been really great taking no as an answer. I’m Hugo, by the way.”

Ah, so this was the boy that Luz’s aunt kept trying to set her up with. “Amity and yeah, I got that impression  _ really _ quick.” Amity took the offered can, taking a swig.

Hugo winced at that. “Yeah, sorry about that again. It’s just that-”

“Your Mom doesn’t like the fact that you dating guys fits into her oh so perfect view of the world?” Amity guessed. While her issues with her parents had never been because of her liking girls. Based on what Luz had told her, she could easily see that being a problem here in the human realm. 

“Luz?” He partly correctly guessed.

“Yes, and no.” Amity admitted. “Luz did warn me about your Mom. However, I also had parents who engaged in similar behavior. So it’s hard  _ not _ to recognize the behavior that you grew up with that.”

“Guess if there’s one universal truth, it’s that.” Hugo noticed with a wince. Though he frowned soon after glancing over at where Amity had least seen Lilith. “Though I thought the dark-haired woman you came with was your mother?”

“Lilith is my  _ mentor, _ not my mother.” Amity corrected. “I do live with her now, though. However, I was referencing my actual parents, who have a similar attitude. Let’s just say they didn’t take me being friends with Luz that well. And this was before we started dating officially two months ago.”

“Ah, because you were both girls or…” He trailed off their letting Amity fill in the blanks.

Amity shook her head at that. “No, sexuality isn’t such a big deal on the Isles. It would probably be more weird to make a fuss of it, to be honest.” Thinking for a second on what to say. “Look, I’m not going to explain to a guy that I just met what happened.” There was no way she was going to tell anyone in a park full of Nocedas that it had been her ancestor that had cursed them to begin with. While Luz may have taken it well once she got over her initial shock. It was probably a good bet that the rest of the family wouldn’t have the same reaction to that piece of news. “But my parents have a particular reason for disliking our at the time friendship. And viewed it as blasphemous for just hanging out together let alone being friends.”

Let him think it was because she was a witch and Luz was a human. That at least was a partial truth. Her parents hadn’t been fond of her being around Luz when it had been just because she was human. It had only gotten worse when they had found out she was a Noceda. Because she certainly wasn’t going to tell him the whole story.

Hugo frowned at that. Obviously not entirely buying the story, but to Amity’s relief didn’t press her for more information. “Anyway, I gotta go so nice talking with you. If Mom gives you any more trouble about setting us up, try to send her in my direction. I’m used to handling her strange fantasies.” 

* * *

Luz joined her shortly after Hugo wandered off. “Sorry about that. I didn’t realize how pestering my younger cousins were going to be about Eda or I wouldn’t have walked off without you. 

Amity waved off the concern. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve mostly been keeping myself busy talking to your other cousins. Hugo seems nice at least.” Nicer than his mother at least she mentally added. 

“Yeah, he’s definitely one of my better cousins.” Luz agreed with a smile. Hugo’s reaction to her wolf form had been almost one eighty of his mothers. And he was one of the few people in the family that seemed to genuinely not care how quirky Fortuna looked. “Though you may want to avoid his siblings. They take more after their mother while Hugo takes after their father.”

“Noted.” Amity said with a wince.

“No trouble from Deborah?” Luz asked.

“Well, some.” Amity admitted with a wince. “But mostly, she’s kept away when other family members have been by. So I haven’t had to deal too much with her.” 

Luz smiled in relief at that. “Glad to hear that. Why don’t we-”

“Hey Luz.” Luz turned slightly as she caught wind of one of her least liked cousins, Jesus coming up behind her. “What’s the deal with the grey-haired lady?”

Luz let out an exasperated sigh at the question. Though it really wasn’t his fault that they had already asked her this question. She was just tired of having answered the question for what felt like a dozen times now. Well, her Mom and Eda had been clear on what to say if people didn’t stop asking. She just hoped it didn’t raise any more questions in response.. “I now have two moms.”

Jesus blinked in apparent confusion. “What does this have to do with the grey-haired lady.”

Luz scowled in annoyance. “First off, that’s Eda. Second off, she’s my other Mom genius.”

Jesus apparently would not drop this much to Luz’s growing annoyance. “Did she and your mom...?” 

Luz shook her head at the question. “No. I mean I wouldn’t object if it happened. It just hasn’t happened, yet.” Though she was fairly sure that it was going to happen at some point in the future. If either of them could move past whatever was holding them back. She didn’t think Eda’s curse was as big of a deal breaker to her Mom as Eda kept thinking it was. She just needed for them to both realize it.

This only seemed to fuel the flames of confusion, apparently, as Jesus asked. “Then how..?”

“I adopted her.” Luz said with a shrug. She could hear Amity give a slight snicker next to her. It was really only half a joke. She really considered Eda her second Mom. But for now, she was just playing with Jesus. If he was going to bother her about Eda, then she had every right to troll him.

Something that the statement seemed to quiet effectively if the confused expression was anything to go by. “What?” Jesus said. “You can’t just adopt someone, Luz.” 

Luz raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I met her on an island full of magic that doesn’t play by any actual rules.. And the thing you're getting caught up on is the fact that I apparently adopted her?”

That seemed to stop Jesus effectively in his tracks. “Huh. I guess that’s fair. Well, thanks for answering the question. See you around Luz.”

Amity waited until she was sure he was out of earshot. “I can’t believe he actually fell for that.”

“Yeah, Jesus was never the smartest cousin.” Luz noted. This was far from the first practical joke she had played on him like this. Though this might have been the one that had taken the least convincing. “Though it is true that I consider Eda a second Mom.” Luz said with a shrug. “The adoption thing wasn’t my idea originally, actually. Eda and Mami said I could say that if I got really too over pestered about Eda being here.” Well, to be more precise it had been her Mom to come up with it and Eda to okay it.

* * *

As the night had dragged on Luz had originally hoped that they might get out of the reunion with nothing happening. Sure Deborah was being annoying and pestering her girlfriend though what else was new. Deborah had always been known for sticking her nose in places she didn’t belong. But other than that and the usual comments, things were going mostly smoothly. That was until Deborah had finally just taken a step too far.

“I don’t get how you can take it.” Amity said, crossing her arms with a sour look. Having overheard a few of the family comments when Luz had shifted for a bit to tussle with some of her cousins. “It's not like you're the only one with extra features.” Sure Luz had the most, but she wasn’t alone. Heck, her mother had horns as well among a couple other features. 

“Its just is what it is.” Luz said with a shrug. This wasn’t even some of the worst comments she had to deal with. Not that she was going to risk telling Amity that and having her blow a gasket at the thought. Noticing Amity’s look was still sour, she added. “Hey, it’s okay. As long as I have you guys around I can deal with whatever everyone else says.”

“That still doesn’t make this right.” Amity said, the sour look morphing into a frown.

“No.” Luz agreed. “But if I stop to think about it too long, then the weight of it will get to me.” She couldn’t afford to dwell on how isolated she sometimes felt, even within her own family. “So I’ll just take what I got and not try to dwell too much on anything else ‘kay?”

“Alright.” Amity agreed with some reluctance clear. But understanding at the same time it was best not to push it.

Luz gave her a grateful smile, though it quickly turned into a slight groan as she heard the encroaching steps of her least favorite family member. Seeing the questioning look from Amity, she said. “Deborah’s on her way over.” 

Amity couldn’t help her own audible groan. “Why can’t she just get a clue?”

“She just always has been like this, in my experience at least. Though it probably doesn’t help that I’m the one your with.” Luz admitted. “Deborah never liked me. Even before I got Fortunata. Getting Fortunata made it ten times worse, though.”

Amity frowned at that, wondering just what Luz was referencing, but she didn’t get to ask since that was right when Deborah walked up to them both. “Ah, there you are Amity.” Amity hid a wince at the slightly familiar condescending tone. Yeah, Luz’s aunt definitely reminded her a bit too much of a more working-class version of her parents right now. “Come along, I still haven’t introduced you to Hugo.”

Amity had to bite her tongue to keep retorting that the woman had no clue what she did or didn’t want as her first reaction. She was trying to make a good impression on Luz’s family. Running her mouth at the aunt was a bad idea. No matter how aggravating she was being, no matter how insulting she could be (she hadn’t missed the fact Deborah hadn’t addressed Luz). Would only have the opposite effect in enduring her to the family. Instead settling for a far more pleasant. “I actually already met him. And while he seems nice enough, I’m not interested, and neither is he.”

Luz piled on to that. “Yeah,  _ Deborah _ if you're so set on finding him a mate why don’t you try to poach someone else’s boyfriend.” Since she had no respect for other people’s relationships. Though Luz hoped she wouldn’t take that advice to heart.

Luz didn’t miss the scowl that went across Deborah’s face at her continual refusal to address her as Aunt. But her calling Deborah, Aunt, again would not happen anytime soon. She would call Deborah her Aunt when she stopped looking down on her. And considering that didn’t appear to be happening soon. Neither was her respecting her aunt.

Deborah gave a harrumph and said in a snooty tone. “I simply don’t understand why someone like you would take pity on someone like her by being her girlfriend.”

If the beginning of the comment wasn’t enough to cause Amity’s temper to spike, Luz’s small, barely noticeable flinch was enough to send her over the tipping point. Hand wrapping around her girlfriends for a moment before giving it a reassuring squeeze. Reminder of one thing, no matter what Luz’s family might think Amity was with Luz because she loved her. No more, no less.

Now she just had to try and sell Deborah on this. “Look, I don’t know what your deal is.” Though Amity had a couple of good guesses. “But let's make one thing clear to you,  _ you do not know me. _ And so you don’t get to go around assuming why Luz and I are dating. Which just for the record is because  _ I love her _ .”

Deborah’s scowl seemed to deepen even further. “I just don’t understand how anyone besides her own mother. Could take a look at her wolf and think that’s okay. And decide they loved  _ that. _ ”

If the comment itself hadn’t been enough to send Amity finally over the edge. Luz’s second much more noticeable flinch at the comment was more than enough to do the job. She lunged at Deborah, completely forgetting her own magic in the heat of the moment. Only to find herself restrained before she could even completely close the gap. 

Wondering at first who had caught her. She glanced up to see a pair of gold eyes staring back, Eda. Grumbling slightly at getting caught before she could let Deborah know exactly what she thought of that insult towards Luz. Eda hissed. “We’re supposed to be enduring ourselves to their family,  _ remember? _ ”

Amity scowled before hissing right back. “You didn’t hear what she said to Luz. Otherwise you would have been right there with me.” 

Eda frowned at that, opening her mouth to ask what she meant. However, Deborah cut her off before she could get the question out. “And just who might you be?”

Eda was the one to answer the question. “I’m Eda. Luz’s mentor.”

“Ah, so you're the one that Luz has supposedly been staying with, supposedly learning magic from.” Deborah said, her face lighting up slightly. “I was wondering who would actually take someone like Luz to teach anything too.”

Eda didn’t miss the undercurrent of doubt in the other woman’s voice. “She’s a good kid. A bit hard headed, maybe. But a fantastic student who I wouldn’t trade for anyone in the world.” Though Eda’s face and tone remained neutral. Luz had been around her enough by now to recognize when she was angry. And boy, had Deborah’s latest insult really set her off if the storm brewing in her eyes were any sign. 

“And you don’t take issue with her problem?” Deborah, eyebrow clearly raised in skepticism.

Eda shook her head at that. “Well, considering I have a similar problem of my own. No. Because that would make me a giant hypocrite.” Her eyes narrowed. “Why what’s it to you?”

Amity beat Luz to any comment that might dampen the situation. “Well, I don’t know what she thinks about you. But she already stated that I’m only with Luz out of pity.”

Eda’s grip tightened around her staff and for a moment Luz worried that she might accidentally crack it. Her tone was flat out icy when she spoke next. “Oh, really?” A small nod from Luz confirmed what Amity had said. “And just  _ what _ do you think of my choice in mentoring her?” Not that Eda really cared what Deborah’s opinion was, to be honest. She just wanted to see if the woman had any common sense, really. 

Deborah shrugged and said with a haughty tone. “I mean, I do wonder why one would want to teach Luz. And the validity of someone who would want to, for that matter. I’ve heard some of the stories about her previous school. Snakes, honestly.” 

Luz was just about ready to facepalm at Deborah at this point. She just kept adding fuel to the fire and missing all the warning signs that all she was doing was making things worse. She wasn’t sure if it was her stubbornness or the fact that she apparently didn’t buy the ‘magic’ story. 

So far, there had been a few family members who steadfastly refused to believe magic was real. Playing off Amity’s fire was some wacky special techno effects (though Luz wasn’t entirely sure how that would work). And considering how Deborah could get, her being part of that group wouldn’t be a surprise.

However, as she started at the standoff for a moment. It astounded her just how deluded her aunt was, apparently. 

“Look, we should probably go.” Luz said with a bit of a nervous laugh. Hoping to maybe get Eda and Amity away from the conversation before Deborah somehow made it worse. And at the rate things were going, she was seriously worried about what Deborah would say next. For both her sake and theirs.

Eda in what would prove to be a faithful choice, however, didn’t take the bait from Luz. Instead, she added more fuel to the fire. “No, wait. I want to know exactly how she thinks I’m a poor teacher when it's apparent she’s either never been one. Or if she has, she’s bad at her job.”

“Excuse me?” Deborah indignantly said. “I am a perfectly fine teacher.”

“You heard me.” Eda said. “If you're going around insulting people for things they can’t control. Then you are obviously not cut out to be in my role. And Titan bless any child whose unfortunate to be stuck with you.”

Luz for one agreed with Eda here. It wasn’t like she had similar thoughts herself in the past. She clearly played favorites among the family, Luz was a firsthand example of seeing that. However, she really didn’t want to add more fuel to what was quickly showing signs of a raging forest fire of an argument. By agreeing with Eda at this point.

Deborah’s eyes narrowed. And a feeling of dread started forming in Luz’s stomach. She knew that look usually preceded something bad. “Well, I’m not entirely sure you're a much better teacher. Considering the stories I’ve heard being passed around. You’re ill fit to replace her actual mother, no matter what Luz thinks or what Camila’s actual standards. Not that it matters. Your teaching a two bit wolf to begin with. You probably couldn’t teach an actual wolf to save your life.” 

Luz recoiled slightly at the comment. Not entirely sure why this one hit differently. It wasn’t like Deborah hadn’t said something similar before. However, what she hadn’t factored in was she wasn’t the only one to overhear the comment this time. And boy, did it set off Amity and Eda. 

Luz,  _ usually, _ was pretty much at peace with her wolf side from what Amity could see. However, every once in a while she saw small cracks in the facade. Hints that while Luz and Fortuna were mostly in tune with one another, everything wasn’t as perfect as it seemed. Occasional comments or actions hinting that Luz at least was maybe self conscious at times about how Fortuna looked on a not so great day. No matter how much Amity reassured her, how much she really didn’t care how Fortuna looked. So with the statement came a sudden clarity. As Amity was finally starting to understand where they were all coming from and boy did it make her angry.

Eda was livid at the moment. She hadn’t appreciated the comment from Deborah to begin with about her training ability. However, it was more the slight recoil from Luz at the comment that had honestly set her off even more. Like Amity, she had also seen the occasional cracks and had more than once wanted to throttle whoever was behind it. 

Now that she was finally faced with the source of her ire, it was really hard not to. The only thing really holding her back at this point was the fact that she was trying to get on the Nocedas’ good side. She would give Deborah one more chance to keep her mouth shut, before the ice fell out from under her.

There was a snapping noise and at first Luz initially worried that Eda had broken Owlbert by accident. But on closer look, she realized Owlbert wasn’t the only thing she was carrying. Her hand wrapped around a now broken piece of silverware. Eda’s tone carried a growl, a clear warning of how angry she was getting. “You have one minute to retract that before I make you regret what you just said.”

Luz knew she wasn’t about to retract it and Deborah confirmed it a moment later by out right sneering. “I don’t understand why I should have to lie-”

Luz wasn’t sure who lunged first. Only that one second Amity was next to her, and the next she was lunging at Deborah with Eda. That was when Lilith showed up stopping both in their tracks literally leaving them hovering in the air with a faint blue outline. 

Lilith’s arrival was something that Luz wasn’t entirely sure yet was a good thing. For all Lilith acted they were sisters for a reason, and Lilith may be the calmer of the two, but that didn’t mean she was completely devoid of a temper of her own. And if Deborah managed to set all three off, it was going to turn ugly... 

“What in the world?” Lilith said as she walked up. “What is going on here? I expected this of you, Edalyn. But I would have thought you would have known better, Amity.” 

“But she was insulting Luz!” Amity and Eda said together.

“Really it's fine. It's not like I have heard none of this before.” Luz said with a nervous laugh. Ignoring the visible twitch from Amity at that comment. As she was trying once again to diffuse the situation before Deborah put more fuel to the fire. Only later would she realize she might have accidentally added fuel instead of dousing it.

Lilith frowned, starting to open her mouth to ask a question. But Deborah beat her out. “And just who might you be?”

“Lilith. I am Edalyn’s sister and Amity’s mentor.” Lilith answered.

“Oh, so you're the one running this two bit rodeo then.” Deborah noted. “Maybe you can talk some sense into Edalyn about what makes up a proper teacher and student.”

Lilith’s eyebrow went up at that before she asked. “Pardon? Do you care to clarify on that statement?” Judging by the frown on Lilith’s face, she probably already understood what Deborah was or rather wasn’t saying. It was just about a clear warning as Eda had given Deborah. Either take back the statement or retract it. Or else it wouldn’t end well for her. 

Deborah to her credit looked like she might be having second thoughts. Unfortunately for her Eda was more than happy to share what had been said right before Lilith had shown up. Knowing  _ exactly  _ how to help rile Lilith up. “Oh, she said Luz is a subpar wolf, Amity’s only with her out of pity and that I’m only teaching her because I am only allowed subpar students.”

“Oh, really?” Lilith asked, her tone icy cold. “And what does that make me?” She already had a piece of the equation. Not that they had told any of the Nocedas outside of Camila, but she had been teaching Luz some aspects that Eda lacked in. So by insinuating that Luz was only Eda’s student because she couldn’t teach. She had just insulted Lilith as well. 

“I don’t know if the others are willing to accept it. Considering one of them’s your student, I can’t see how it would be otherwise..” Deborah muttered no one was entirely sure if she had been meant to be overheard. But with four people with heightened hearing, there was no way it went unmissed. 

There was a pause for a moment as all four of them processed what had just been said. Before Luz began carefully backing up, putting space between them and Deborah. Lilith may have been the calmer of the Clawthorne sisters. But she certainly had her own buttons. And now Deborah had essentially smashed all three of their buttons at the same time. It was about to get ugly, Luz was sure of that. And she did not want to be in the middle of it. If anyone asked later she had tried to defuse the situation, but Deborah had kept piling on. 

Good thing too, since that was the last coherent sentence anyone got out before it devolved into pure chaos.

* * *

A little while later saw Luz just staring at the mess that was a combination of witches, abominations, and a few transformed Nocedas and winced. Having long lost track of what was going on. To say the least, this was going to be a mess to sort out. Well, at least no one else looked like they were going to be jumping into the fray anytime soon. “Luz?” Her Mami’s voice turned her attention away from the mess for a moment. Camila walked up frown growing. “What happened?”

“Who else? Deborah.” Luz said, crossing her arms partially in annoyance. At least no one after this could say her discomfort with that aunt was unjustified. Hopefully.

Camila let out an audible groan at that. The headache that had been growing since they showed up was now in full bloom. “Alright, well, that explains our side. Though I thought you said Lilith was the one best at keeping the others in check?” The whole reason for bringing along Lilith had been to hopefully keep the other three in check.

“I mean, she  _ technically _ is. But she’s also kind of prideful? And the last thing I remember Deborah saying before it all went up was insulting Amity among other things. Soooo…” Luz trailed off there, letting her Mom fill in the remaining blank. 

Camila audibly groaned as she realized what had happened. “She took the slight against Amity as a personal slight against herself.”

“Yeah.” Luz agreed, looking back at the mess. At least it looked like things were finally starting to calm down. She really was going to need to ask Amity at some point, Deborah said that had set the whole chain reaction off in the first place. “So do you think we are going to have to worry about being banned from future reunions after this?”

Camila couldn’t help the small snort she gave at that prospect. “I doubt it. Teo didn’t get banned after the incident that got the entire family banned from the last park. Besides, if they try to argue, I’ll just say your Aunt started it.” Camila frowned as a new question dawned. “What did she say, anyway?”

Luz winced, knowing her Mom was about to take the comment even worse than Amity did. “Well, there were several things. But what set Amity off and thus the chain reaction was her insinuating that we were only together because she pitied me. Since there was no way a pretty girl like that would willingly be-”

Camila raised her hand, effectively cutting Luz off. “Don’t finish that I think I get the idea of what happened.” Part of her wondered if she could talk Miguel into keeping Deborah home from future reunions. She certainly had done a lot more damage than anyone else had, and it wasn’t like she was a member of the family by blood. Regardless, after today she honestly wanted the woman nowhere near Luz and her friend. For both the pack’s safety and Luz’s. She knew all too well this could have gone a lot worse. “I need to go talk to your uncle. Try not to cause more of a mess while I’m gone.”

* * *

Miguel was busy talking to another family member when Camila had walked up. “Miguel, we need to talk now.”

Miguel sighed and turned his attention to Camila. “Yes, I saw the mess with the witches and the others.”

“Well, yes, that is one thing. That is not what I want to discuss.” Camila said, crossing her arms. “We need to talk about your wife, Miguel. She’s gone too far this time. She needs to stop coming.”

Miguel frowned at that. “Alright, I’ll bite. Why is it that Deborah needs to stop coming based on a situation that four people played a part in? Not just my wife.”

“Actually, it was more she kept adding to it then being a part of.” Someone in the small crowd added in. Getting looks from both Camila and Miguel at the comment. “What? I was watching the whole thing. Luz tried to defuse the situation several times. All three of them said at least gave one chance for Deborah to retract her statements before it got worse. She insulted them and Luz. And considering they already consider Luz family going by their scents, she was just adding fuel to a burning fire. Face it Miguel, she intentionally made it worse.”

Miguel rubbed his forehead a feeling of a headache coming on. “Alright. Then what am I supposed to do. I feel like even as ridiculous as this was banning maybe a bit too much.” Trying to find a way to avoid what he knew would be a nightmare of an argument with his wife.

Camila, however, was having none of it. Deborah had hurt Luz enough times now, and she would no longer let it slide. Deborah had gotten away with something for simply being Miguel’s wife for the last time. “Did you know after the last Winter Solstice I had to sit with her and convince her that she wasn’t a freak because of some comments Deborah said? Do you even realize that part of the reason I tried to send her to summer camp wasn’t just to teach her to be normal? But to also help her find a circle of support besides myself, since so few people in this family will look at Fortuna with a straight face? This may have been Deborah’s worst transgression, but she’s been at this since the beginning. _She_ _needs to be stopped, Miguel._ ” 

Miguel frowned and in some denial said.” It can’t be that bad-” 

Camila, however, was done with him trying to downplay it at this point though. And played her one trump card. Miguel wasn’t the only family member who could have claimed pack leadership when their father had died. She had simply not been interested in it and had left it for him and Maria to sort out. She was going to make clear he remembered that much. “Three hours, Miguel. It took three hours to calm her down after the last reunion. And that was only after a promise of some Chimichurri sandwiches. This is the happiest I’ve seen her at a reunion since before her father died. And it’s all because those three are here with her. If you won’t do something about Deborah and the others who keep making these comments, then I am not coming back, period. No reunions, no parties, no get-togethers, I will not subject my daughter to being constantly degraded just for the sake of pack unity.” 

Miguel frowned in disbelief. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m dead serious, Miguel. Do something about Deborah or I am not above splitting the pack up to protect my daughter.” Camila said before turning to head back to Luz. “Let me know what you decide.”

There was a slight pause as Camila walked away before one of Luz’s cousins Diego asked. “Ya know she’s not the only one with issues with Deborah, right? I mean, even if we don’t count the stunt she pulled today. Which admittedly going by this doesn’t paint her in a splendid light.” He held up the phone with a full recording of the conversation before everything had gone up in smoke. He had been about to show Miguel when Camila had come up. “She’s done some not so great stuff.” 

Miguel raises his eyebrow and turns to fully address the small 20 odd something group of family members that had gathered around while he and Camila were talking. “Okay, really, just how many of you have issues with my wife?”

Around half of the hands in the twenty something group went up. It was another cousin, Francisco, that spoke up. “No offense, Miguel, but your wife is kinda a bitch. And not in a dog sense.”

Miguel rubs his forehead as he starts to realize how much of an issue this actually is. “Alright before I get into all of this just how many of you have some sort of proof on you of similar incidents with Deborah.” The same hands as before went up. Miguel lets out a sigh. “Alright, let’s go through this slowly. I’ll figure out how to handle this when I’ve seen everything.” If the rest of the incidents were anything like today, there might be only one solution.

* * *

“Thanks for yesterday again by the way.” Luz said poking into the demon eggs the following day at breakfast. They had gotten back from the reunion relatively early the previous day. With a promise to get together in the next day or two for some more traditional Witchling Winter Solstice activities. Things had been far from settled with Miguel by the time the event had settled. But she had overheard that Deborah was going to finally be held responsible for something so that was nice at least. “It was nice to see someone else put it up to her like that, that’s not Mami.”

Eda gave a small smile at that. “No problem, kid. Not sure where she thinks she can get off with that. Surprised it took that long for something like this to happen honestly.” Eda frowned, remembering seeing the gathering around Miguel. Had really no one stuck it up to the woman before then? She didn’t understand pack mechanics so maybe she was missing something but it astounded her that it had taken that long for something like that to happen. 

“Pack mentality, literally and figuratively with us.” Luz said with a shrug. “Truth be told while Deborah might be the only one who seems to have no filter, partly because she could get away with it being Uncle Miguel’s wife. However, I know she’s not the only one that has the opinion of Fortuna. The last family member who won the ‘genetic’ lottery before me was a couple of generations back. So since most had forgotten what we  _ used _ to look like, I’m kind of the family freak.” And whether she said it, in some ways they were right. No matter how much it hurt to acknowledge.

Eda frowned, remembering a brief conversation she and Camila had before they had gone back to the Boiling Isles. Where it had been hinted at least a bit that there were probably more cracks to the facade than Luz let on. And she would probably see more of them as Luz and her got closer now that she would start realizing that they were on her side. “Kid, your entire family is all a bit quirky because of the curse. Don’t let them make you think you are a freak. And you don’t need to keep up a facade around me. I thought you would know that by now.”

Luz sank slightly into the chair. “It just hurts that that’s their opinion. It's not like I chose to have Fortunata look that way. It's hard when so many, whether they say it, seem to view her that way.”

“Yeah-well they can stuff their opinions in a garbage bag that gets tossed into the Boiling Sea.” Eda said with a snort, not entirely sure what other advice she could provide now. “And besides, remember what did you tell me when I was struggling to come to terms with what Lilith did?”

“That just because they’re family doesn’t mean they don’t occasionally do something stupid once in a while?” Luz asked after a moment of thought.

Eda snorted at that. “I had forgotten about that particular nugget. But no that’s not what I was referring to.” Waiting for a moment to see if Luz would remember what she had said before sighing. “What you said was just because they’re family doesn’t make the pain of them hurting any less.”

“Oh.” Luz said. “I guess I just never thought about it that way with me. I mean-”

Eda cut her off before she could continue, already seeing where this was going. “Eh don’t you start on just because what Lily did is technically worse means you have to accept it. They’re still family that hurt us. And while Lily and I are moving past our differences, slowly, that doesn’t mean you have to do the same if they keep acting that way about Fortuna.” She shrugged. “Anyway, if they give you trouble like that again, feel free to point me in their direction so I can give them a ‘lesson’.”

“Thanks Eda.” Luz said with a smile. “But I won’t be doing that.”

“I just wish one of you had come and got me so I could show Deborah my awesome power!” King declared from his seat, interrupting the moment.

Luz couldn’t help that small chuckle and grateful smile giving a scratch behind one of his horns. “Thanks King, but I think it’s probably better you sat this one out. It was already a big volatile mess to begin with. And we’re lucky no one really got hurt.” The unsaid thing being King wouldn’t have had a real chance against the adult wolves. “Besides you just sitting with me when we were sorting it all out was really all I needed.” King might not have intended to become a therapy demon. But that’s what he had been for about a half hour. “So thank you, both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for now. I am switching gears for a bit to actually get another chapter of Caper done. Since its been a month since I last updated that. Expect an update in the next few days (hopefully). And then I'll come back to the +2 part of the Isolation theme,
> 
> For those not familiar with the rest of the AU. The rest of the stories can be found under the Connected Curses Series. We have a tumblr: http://wolfbeastau.tumblr.com/ and a discord: https://discord.gg/CdaU7XQF. Either one is good a place to reach me if you have questions.
> 
> For those here for that reason there is a chance I will post this chapter eventually alone with a bit more expansion. Just don't expect it for a while.
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment letting me know what you think. I do read all of them.


	12. You Only Turn 15 Once (Isolation Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda knew something was up with Luz. The kid had been acting a bit odd. No matter how much she tried to hide it. But Eda had found herself initially at a loss as to a cause. One conversation with Camila later, some revelations, and the gang found themselves very much involved in trying to make sure Luz actually got the quinceañera she deserved. Or at least as much as possible. 
> 
> Even if the method they went about it was more than a bit unconventional.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Eda and company get very invovled with trying to help with Luz's quinceañera.
> 
> Theme: Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer then I expected. I don't have much of an excuse other than life got in the way for a bit. 
> 
> Just a heads up this is from the AU that was featured in 5 & 7-10 which I refer to as the 'Camp AU' for simplicity sake.
> 
> On a different note I tried to be careful with the handling of this. I've mentioned this before but I'm a white girl. So I had to do research. There's a reason why this stops where it does for the moment. I know this is unconventional. And I hope I'm not stepping on toes here with this. If I missed or did anything egregious please do let me know. 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy the chapter.

Eda had known about Luz’s birthday long before she had gotten involved in the planning stages of her quinceañera. Or even known what a quinceañera was to begin with.

Even with the intent of casting the spell to let her speak to her father a final time. Luz was oddly subdued about the whole affair. But when Eda had tried to corner her about it, Luz had waved off the concern at every corner. 

It was so typical of Luz it shouldn’t have surprised her. But that didn’t make it any less frustrating. As Eda couldn’t quiet figure out where the mentality was coming from. 

Was this another result of Luz’s time at the camp? Had the camp been so insistent on making everyone uniform that even birthdays had been an issue?

But that didn’t seem right either. Luz had mentioned nothing like that coming up with the camp. And they had been working steadily to erase the damage the camp had caused. 

So what was behind this?

* * *

Finally, as the date started creeping closer on the calendar. And with Eda still at a loss at what was causing the shift, Eda had turned to the one person who would hopefully know, Camila. 

“It concerns her quinceañera.” Camila explained as Eda took a seat on the couch across from her. 

Eda blinked, slightly confused. “Her what?” Racking her brain trying to remember Luz using that word before but coming up blank. Whatever this was, Luz hadn’t talked to her at all about it.

“Her quinceañera.” Camila repeated. Seeing Eda’s blank look, Camila realized Luz must not have talked about it at all. “It’s a party in the simplest of terms. Though party might not be the right word. It’s more of an event. A celebration of a girl coming of age in our culture. I guess my worries about making sure that she has the best one possible is accidentally rubbing off on her.” 

That or Luz was sharing the same concerns, and Camila hadn’t realized it. Eda noted to herself.

“Okay, so I get that this is a huge deal to the both of you.” Or at least that was the conclusion Eda was drawing here. Based on what Camila and told her. And Luz’s previous behavior. Something minor wouldn’t have affected Luz to this same extent. “Though I am still a bit lost as to what the actual issue is here.” Eda admitted with a frown. 

“I just have concerns on how well this will actually go. How well I can make up for certain things. On one hand, I can arrange certain things. Make sure the family’s there. Make sure she’s ready for the mass.” Camila said ticking off the various things that were a part of the celebration. “But there are things that no matter what I do won’t fill the void.”

“Like what?” Eda asked. 

“Her father’s absence for one.” Camila answered. “There are a few parts of the quinceañera that would normally involve him.” 

Oh well, that certainly explained more than a few things. Eda briefly wondered if Luz had even considered doing the spell earlier. Before realizing it was probably best not to suggest it. Performing that kind of spell during a public event could spell serious trouble for all of them.

“Well, I can’t fix the Dad issue.” Eda admitted. However, there was other stuff she could help with. If she could talk Camila into it, that was. “But why can’t she have parts of it here on the Boiling Isles?” 

Was there some strange rule that said the party had to be on Earth? Or was Camila thinking too far inside the box again?

Camila stared blankly for a moment before frowning. “I’m honestly not sure. I hadn’t even considered moving the party.”

“Well now, that its out there, is there any real reason not to move the party?” Eda asked. Both genuinely curious and trying to push it. After everything that had happened. After all the stories. Some part of her couldn’t be completely convinced Luz wouldn’t be much happier to have a party on the Isles than back on Earth.

“Well, it could cause issues with the mass. Though conceivable we could still have it here on Earth and then have the rest of the party here. Though I’m not entirely sure how that would impact the rest of the family’s attendance….” Camila trailed off after a moment. 

Eda raised an eyebrow at that. Remembering various tales from Luz about both sides of her family. None of which were very complimentary to them. “Okay, lets be honest here for a second. Do you actually think after everything that happened with both your family and her father’s? Do you think she would actually enjoy having them there? Tradition or not?”

“No. Your right there. Most of the family’s attendance would just make things worse.” Camila said with a sigh. Outside of a couple of exceptions. Having most of the family there might make Luz more miserable.

Maybe moving it wouldn’t be such a bad time, Camila wondered for a moment. Luz _would_ most likely be happier having her party on the Isles. Yes, there was the mass part of it. But there really was nothing stopping them from having the rest of the party elsewhere. Sure explaining to some members of the family why not every was getting invited might be complicated? However, making Luz happy was the more important goal.

After all, some part of her would always wonder if Reality Check camp would have still happened if certain aunts hadn’t been so pushy.

Maybe it really was for the best that she just left them out of this when she started to think about it.

After all, she could spend a thousand lifetimes apologizing and trying to atone for what had happened with Reality Check Camp and still feel like she hadn’t made up for it. Even if her intentions with sending Luz to that awful summer camp and never feel like she really made up for it. 

No, Eda was right. It was for the best to limit most of the rest of the family involvement.

Besides, it wasn’t like they were around most of the time, anyway.

* * *

Eda had been pretty sure that once asked, most of Luz’s friend group would jump to say yes. However, to get this done, she was going to need help. Some of Luz’s friends she knew better than others. So it was easier, for her, to spread the work than do all of it. So she had enlisted the help of the main trio.

Well, after checking to make sure they were on board with the whole thing first.

Though as it turned out, Amity was already aware of and incorporated into the quinceañera. Apparently, Eda had missed beating Luz to that particular punch by one day. 

Willow to her somewhat surprise was the one to voice some reservations about the plan. “I don’t know Eda. Shouldn’t Luz be the one doing this?” There was a lingering question that could be heard but not voiced of, did Luz even want them there if she wasn’t doing to the inviting. 

Amity ended up being Eda to the punch. “Actually, I’m with Eda here. Remember, this is Luz we’re talking about. She befriended Boscha despite the fact Boscha was essentially the reason she broke her leg. And yet none of us knew she even had allergies until she slipped up. She’s afraid the slightest inconvenience is going to cause everything to come tumbling down. She’s not asking because she doesn’t want you there, Willow. She’s not asking because she’s afraid of you saying no. And knowing her, she won’t ask because she’s still afraid of being rejected.”

Eda silently agreed with Amity on this one. While the kid had come a long way in the past several months. Both Nocedas had, actually. But there were still lingering issues from the lack of friends, the loss of her father, and the camp, among other things. While according to Camila, it would have been preferable to have Luz ask and not the other way around. Knowing Luz, she was far less likely to ask first. So it was easier to ask around first and then have Luz reject someone if she really didn’t want them in the court.

Not that Eda thought the latter would be an issue.

Willow winced at the reminder of the incident with Boscha. “Yeah, okay, point taken.” Turning to Eda, she asked. “So what is it you want us to do to help set this up?”

Eda began pulling out the small stack of envelopes Camila had made out for Luz’s friends. “We were going to extend the invite to the rest of the friend group. But you three are the only ones I really know ‘remotely’ well, arguably. So I’m wondering if you three might do the whole asking them for me?”

Willow eyed the name on the first envelope at the top of the stack. But didn’t move to take it yet instead saying. “Considering my history with Boscha, it’s probably better I don’t make be the one to ask her.”

Eda raised an eyebrow at that. She knew Boscha and Willow had a history, but she hadn’t realized it ran that deep. “Is both of you being in a party going to be a problem?”

Willow shook her head quickly at that. “No. That’s not an issue. I’m just not sure if she would think an invitation coming from me would be sincere, that’s all.”

“It’s probably better I take them anyway since I used to be in Boscha’s circle,” Amity said, taking the envelope stack from Eda and pulling out the necessary invites before passing them to Willow. 

Willow frowned for a moment flipping between the envelopes. “I’m guessing it’s probably best for me to take the kids who Luz knows from the ‘detention track.’ I know one of them occasionally pops into our classroom to check on his projects, so getting them their invites shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Which leaves me with the twins.” Gus said, reaching out and taking the last two envelopes.

* * *

Amity had never actually been to the Treasure Shack before today, as strange as it sounded.

Sure she knew where it was. It was hard not to know where her old friend group hung out. However, because such activities had been viewed as ‘beneath them’ when she was still with her parents. She had been excused from any trips to the shack. To her, the time Boscha and her gang were at the house. Were her brief respites from a friendship she, at the time, hadn’t really wanted. 

Skara had been the one funny enough, most excited about the party. “Told you fifteenth birthdays were special.” This comment was shot at Boscha, who simply gave an eye roll at the comment. 

“I mean, this is more than just a birthday party Skara. Quinceañeras are more than just a birthday party Skara. According to Luz, this is a coming of age party.” Amity said, shaking her head. While she had little doubt that Skara’s own birthday bash had been one for the ages. This was different in multiple ways. For one, Skara definitely hadn’t needed to go to church before the party could even start.

Boscha glanced at the envelope in her hands again before asking in a surprisingly hesitant voice. “Are you _sure_ she’ll want me there?”

Amity had to fight to keep the surprise off of her face at how Boscha sounded. Though with the history between Luz and Boscha, she guessed the question could entirely surprise her. “Boscha, Luz’s Mom wrote the invites. Knowing full well the story between the two of you there. If she thinks Luz will want you there. Then I’m pretty sure Luz will want you there.”

Admittedly Luz’s Mom hadn’t maybe had the best judgement at times in the past, Amity acknowledged. Look what happened with the ‘summer camp’ after all. Not that she was complaining. If she had most of the things that had led to her and Luz meeting in the first place. 

However, Amity really didn’t think Luz wouldn’t have a protest against Boscha being there. 

Plus, even if Camila had misjudged. Eda had seen all the invite envelopes. So she would hope that if Eda thought it was an issue, she would have taken Boscha’s invite out. Especially since knew full well the rocky relationship between the two girls that had only recently blossomed between them, would have intervened before any of them got the invitations. 

It was kind of wild to consider how much the group dynamic had changed since that summer. How much they had all grown up. How far Boscha had come. If anyone had told Amity at the time Luz had broken her foot that Boscha would somehow be one of their friends. She would have laughed at the absurdity. Boscha at the time had been a lot of things, but a friend to Luz was not one of them.

Boscha scoffed a second later. “Well, of course she would want me there. I don’t even know why I even bothered to think otherwise.” 

Yep there went the vulnerability and right back to the Boscha she knew and had grown up with. 

“I’ll take it as a yes then.” 

“I mean, I’m all for a good party. But shouldn’t we be the ones telling Luz yes?” Cat asked.

Amity said with a shake of her head. “Luz sometimes worries about things she doesn’t need to worry about. So we’re asking everyone before even telling her since at the rate things are going, I don’t even know if she would even ask before we run out of time.”

Amity honestly didn’t think this was going to backfire on them. But maybe they had read Luz wrong on this subject. Too late to turn back now, she supposed.

“I gotta admit, it is kind of weird to go around this way and not just ask her directly. I know I would prefer to be doing the asking if I were Luz.” Boscha commented. 

“Yeah, well, it’s not your 15th birthday were talking about here. It’s Luz’s. Do I need to go back over both of your histories as an example of just why were having to go about this the long way around?” Amity asked Boscha. Knowing full well it would shut Boscha up.

After all, Boscha was only back on the Grudgby team again after the incident. Because she had shown progression in the right direction. And with her and Luz slowly mending bridges and becoming friends. It had given enough indicator to Bump that Boscha could rejoin as long as she pulled no more stunts. 

Admittedly, Boscha had yet to regain her captain's status. But it was a step back to doing what she loved. And one that wouldn’t have been possible if for the fact that Luz really hated seeing people being lonely because of something she was involved in. Even if it wasn’t her fault to begin with.

“Point taken.” Boscha conceded with a slight grumble. 

“Also, just so you know that just because we’re asking for Luz doesn’t mean you must say yes.” In fact, Amity would rather they didn’t. The whole point here was to keep Luz from getting more hurt. Having someone agree to the obligation would be the opposite of what they were trying to achieve. “Would she like you there? Yes. But don’t decide just solely on her behalf.” Because that would surely backfire. “If you really feel uncomfortable or need time, you have it. We’re not telling Luz until we go shopping next week. So just make sure you know for sure by then.” 

* * *

Gus had thought that with him being used to having classes with the twins. That he knew what to expect as far as giving the invite went. However, in hindsight, he should have realized there was nothing ever really simple when it came to the twins.

“I mean, if she needs people, we definitely know more than enough to help fill this court of hers if she wants.” Edric pointed out thoughtfully.

Gus gave a nervous laugh at that, cutting them both off before they could go fully down that rabbit hole hopefully. “Uh, let me ask Amity first, since she’s the most closely involved of all of us. But I think it’s supposed to be close friends only. Not everyone in our Illusion Track homeroom.”

Or at least he didn’t think it worked that way. But then again, for all his claims about humans, he himself didn’t fully understand them at times. Luz was constantly surprising him. 

Among other things, he hadn’t heard of a quinceañera before Luz had walked into all of their lives. So for all he knew, he could be entirely wrong about how the party’s rules worked. The one thing he did know was that this wasn’t your usual birthday party. So they had to be careful that everything went right.

“Lets just let them handle it.” Emira cut in before Edric could try again. “We don’t want to be the talk of Bonesborough for ‘all the wrong reasons’ again.” 

“Again?” Gus looked between the two now really starting to second guess the decision to invite them. Wondering what the first incident was to begin with.

“There was... a bit of a mess back with one of Amity’s birthday party when we were still living with our parents,” Emira admitted, exchanging a side glance with Edric.

“Still worth it.” Edric muttered. 

Yeah, Gus was really starting to second guess the choice of inviting the twins at the moment.

Though he guessed if it was really an issue, Amity would have mentioned something when they had decided who was going to talk to who.

“So what exactly happened?” Gus asked, glancing between the two.

“Well, you see back when all three of us lived with the family. Mother expected Amity to keep certain company.” Emira started.

Gus frowned at that, not sure where the conversation was going. “Yeah, I’m aware. Remember, Willow hasn’t exactly been shy about their rocky relationship.”

Sure things were better now. But it had taken a while to get there. And he had been there for some of that. 

“Yeah well, sometimes the people Amity was expected to keep company with... weren’t all that great.” Emira explained. 

“Boscha?” Gus guessed, scrunching his face. But that didn’t quiet make sense. This kind of thing sounded like more of a mild deal breaker.

Emira shook her head at the question. “No. This kid was from a different family entirely from the other side of the Isles. As much as mother tried at times she couldn’t quite get Amity to get along with everyone. Sure, Amity was really great at faking it usually. But every once in a while there was this one kid who Amity couldn’t even fake pleasantries along.” Emira explained. “It used to drive our mother insane.” 

“Anyway, one of them was giving Amity a hard time at her eighth birthday party. So we might have done a little bit of retaliation?” Edric added.

“Nothing long lasting as far as damage goes. Just enough to let them know to not mess with our sister.” Emira said with a shrug.

Sounded like more than a bit if they had the town talking. 

“That may or may not have involved glue and glitter,” Edric added.

Ah yeah, that lined up more with what he expected from the twins. 

“Remind me never to cross you two or Amity.” Gus really didn’t want to give them an excuse to be on the receiving end of a malicious prank. 

Well, he never had wanted to begin with. But hearing past stories was really making him want to make sure he did nothing to anger either of them.

Emira turned back to Gus. “Anyway, we’ll make sure not to talk about it for now. But if Luz wants more than close friends there. We know some people.”

* * *

To be honest, despite sharing a track with Jerbo. Willow really didn’t know the three of them that well. She really only knew Jerbo in passing since he was older and they only had a couple of classes in common; they weren’t particularly close.

Actually, outside of the twins and Luz, she wasn’t entirely sure if anyone in the friend group knew the ex-detention track kids that well, if they were being honest. And while all three seemed 

In particular, she wasn’t sure how the Barcus situation was going to be handled. She wasn’t even sure what they were doing about King. _Were_ they doing anything about King? Willow wondered belatedly. Or was he just sitting back at The Owl House during the human side of the festivities?

Part of her was wondering right now if anyone other than her had thought of these issues. Maybe Amity? But then again, considering how Amity got around Luz. The answer to that was probably not. 

Willow frowned at that, thinking for a second. “You know, I’m not sure. I’ll have to ask Eda or Amity about that. My first guess is that there probably is. But don’t take my word for it. Amity said there’s some rather extravagant dresses involved in this from what Luz told her. But I have seen none of it myself, so...” She gave a small shrug.

“Fancy like a ball?” Viney asked with a small frown on her face.

Willow shrugged at that. “Like I said, I’m not sure.” 

She really should have asked Amity more questions before they split off, apparently.

“Is having to dress formally going to be a problem?” 

Willow was really hoping not, since none of them had really thought to account for this wrinkle. None of them knew what would happen if they didn’t show up in proper attire.

Definitely wishing she had questioned Amity and Eda more. 

Viney waved off the concern rather quickly, though. “Nah. I have some fancy clothes. It might affect my comfort level. But if its just one night, I can live.”

“Maybe don’t mention the comfort thing to Luz since she might take that the wrong way.” In fact, Willow was almost sure Luz would take that the wrong way. 

“Got it, mum’s the word.”

Jerbo however was frowning at Viney though. “Do you really have a dress? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything formal before.”

“I do it’s not my fault that I had to miss GROM and didn’t get to wear it.” Viney grumbled right back. “And your sure one to talk considering I’ve never seen you in a suit either.”

“Er, what about Barkus?” Willow asked interjecting before the argument could get even further off track. 

The dog demon barked a couple of times, something Willow couldn’t understand. “Barkus says he has some of how own formal wear so that should be a problem.” Viney translated. “Though I am kind of wondering how they’re expecting to explain the ‘dog’ in a group of ‘humans’.”

Willow frowned at that. Obviously there must be a plan or else Barcus wouldn’t have been on the list of invites. However, she hadn’t the faintest what Eda and Luz’s mother were thinking. “They must have something planned. But I am going to have to ask Eda about it. Since I’m not entirely sure either what they’re thinking.”

* * *

Keeping word from getting to Luz had turned out to be a bit more complicated than they had expected.

While everyone involved had been hoping to keep it just between themselves for the time being. That hadn’t quite worked out. Somehow word had got out that some big party was on the horizon before they had told Luz. Thankfully that was most of what people had figured it out. But it hadn’t stopped Amity from worrying that Luz would realize the party being whispered about was her own party.

Thankfully Amity had kept Luz from quiet, figuring it out until they were sure everyone was on the same page. On the whole affair of whether they wanted to be in Luz’s court. 

Though it was still going to be a mess to deal with the party thing once Luz knew the actual truth. 

Unfortunately, all the secrecy had led to Luz getting the wrong idea. 

Amity stared at Luz for a second in disbelief. “What? No, I’m not breaking up with you. Don’t be ridiculous. Where did you even get that idea?”

Luz shifted, a bit uncomfortable at the question. “Well, you’ve been being really secretive recently.”

Amity had to resist the urge to facepalm at that. “And you of course assumed the worse. Luz, even if I was going to break up with you, which I’m not. I would have done it before you invited me to your party.”

Luz flushed at that. “Okay, yeah, when you put it like that. The idea sounds stupid. Though you can’t entirely blame me for being worried about all the secrecy.”

“I was being secretive because Eda had asked for my help with something involving your party. And didn’t want me to tell you quiet yet.” That was the truth, at least.

Luz looked momentarily surprised and confused. “Wait, what did she need your help with.”

Amity chewed on her lip for a moment, trying to figure out how to start this. “Look, there’s no real simple way to explain this so here.” Amity said, handing over the paper she had the others sign off on. Just to let Luz know there had been more than just talking about it. 

“I know that its traditionally your task to ask people to be in your court. But Eda was worried that you might be too worried about the rejection to actually do it. So she got us involved with trying to help.” Amity explained, wringing her hands slightly. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Oh.” Luz inhaled slightly. This really had caught her off guard. “How did you guys even figure out what was going on?” 

One mystery at a time.

“Eda went to your Mom when you kept dodging the question. She explained the quinceañera to her. And then got us involved with trying to help set up a party on the Boiling Isles.”

“Wait, were having the party on the Isles?” Luz asked, partly in disbelief. Amity nodded. “And Mom’s okay with it?” Luz asked, glancing up from the papers at her girlfriend, still uncertain.

“Well, it apparently took some convincing from Eda. But she eventually got onboard with the idea.”

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Luz said with a sigh. Well, at least most of the stress was gone from the party now. She was still wondering how some things were going to work. But not knowing at least a lot of the awkwardness and just possible unhappiness about having to celebrate her quinceañera so she wouldn’t have been happy with. Took a lot of the stress off of her. 

“I was terrible at hiding my worry, wasn’t I?” Luz asked after a moment.

“Extraordinarily so.” Amity said with a small smile.

“I gotta admit, I am a bit surprised that Boscha signed on to this. I know things are better between us. But I wasn’t sure if she was the type to go with a part with us.”

Amity shrugged at that. “Boscha’s never been one to turn down a party. Though she was actually wondering if you would even want her there at all.”

Luz frowned at that. “I thought we had mostly moved past that.” 

Well, it wasn’t like everything that had happened would disappear. But mostly, Boscha had become a friend at this point. Just one that she had an unfortunate past with prior to the friendship forming. 

“That’s what I thought, and I told her pretty much. But she was still worried. Or at least she was for a moment.”

“I’ll need to bug Eda sometime. I seriously want to know what she said to get Mom to go along with this.” If Luz had thought this was possible from the beginning, she would have asked. But it had been taking time for her mother to come around. And she thought changing locations was going to press her luck. “A bunch of witches at a quinceañera. This is probably going to be wild.” Luz said with a smile.

It was sinking in that this was really going to happen. She didn’t have to worry about being miserable at her own quinceañera. Maybe not entirely stress free yet. Maybe not perfect, after all there were things and people who would be missing no matter what she was able to do. But at least for now it was headed in the right direction. 

Amity returned that. “Probably will. But then again, what would it be a Boiling Isles anything if we didn’t do this the ‘normal’ way?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for now. I'm hoping more work on this won't take as long in the future.
> 
> On the topic of this fic. I do know what I'm doing for the next chapter it just needs to get written. Its the last of the isolation themes. So after this I'm finally moving onto something else.
> 
> For those that haven't been reading my other current project Light of the Holiday. Just a heads up, Hexside Caper is on hiatus for the moment pending a rewrite to integrate into the Connected Curses AU. Its not given up on. Its just the focus and need for the story is changing so it is getting redone. 
> 
> Please make sure to leave a comment if you like it. Even something simple is fine. I just like to have some feedback beyond just hit counts. 
> 
> This also means it will be eventually be taken down in its current state. So if you really want the first two chapters please make sure to download it.


End file.
